After The Call
by Maetro
Summary: Picking up after the phone call in Season 7, Episode 9, The Wrath of Kahn.
1. Chapter 1

Contains spoilers (sort of) for season 7, episode 9.

A scene to fill in the blanks of what happened after Emily's phone call to Paige at the end of last night's episode.

The sense of calm that washed over Emily at the sound of Paige's voice on the phone vanished as quickly as it had appeared the moment she hit end. An odd, electric sort of buzz coursed through her body as she stood up and spun in place, patting down her hair and tugging at her clothes. Should she change? Into what? Something more comfortable? She smirked fainlty to herself at the thought. Would it be weird if she did? Paige had seen her in this outfit all day. Would it be weird if she didn't?

Her thoughts were a dizzying frenzy that pulled her in a dozen different directions as she flit around the loft. Tidying up came in the form of chucking things into cupboards and closets. Wondering why she was even bothering as she did. Paige wouldn't care. Paige probably wouldn't even notice.

She didn't have time to do much before a soft knock sounded at the door. Emily stumbled to a stop and stared at the door for a moment, heart racing, breathing rapid and uneven. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep, steadying breath. A knock sounded again, this one a little more insistent. It spurred her into action. She leapt forward towards the door. Only to stop before opening to take another deep breath. With a shaky hand she reached for the knob and pulled it open.

Paige stood framed in the dim light of the hallway, hands tucked into her back pockets, shoulders up, head cocked to the side, lips turned up in a half smile. Her eyes were searching, some part of her asking Emily why she was here even as they shone with reassurance that whatever was going on, it would be all right.

The moment she saw her, Emily deflated. All of the tension brought on by the day left her body. For a moment at least, her mind was calm. She forgot about everything, Noel, Hannah, the coaching position, all of it just ebbed away.

"Hey," Paige said softly, the familiar rasp of her making Emily shiver. She swallowed hard, unable to respond, as she stepped back and granted Paige space to enter. Their shoulders brushed as she stepped past, the brief physical contact made Emily's heart jump.

She released the door and it fell shut with a bang, the silence that stretched out after it's echo seemed inordinately loud. Wordlessly, Paige pulled her hands from her pockets and extended her arms. Emily stepped into them, wrapping her arms around Paige's back and clinging tightly. Paige cradled her gently, one hand sliding soothingly through her hair, the other fisting lightly in her shirt, pressing into the small of her back. Emily buried her head in Paige's neck, breathing in the still familiar scent of her, lavender and something woodsy. Old Spice maybe. She'd never been able to pinpoint the exact combination. Paige's body felt warm and solid against her own. The arms around her steady and secure. She had forgotten how nice it felt to simply be held by Paige.

And yet, even within the comfort of the moment, her body began to come alive. A pins and needles feeling that prickled across her skin and warmth that coursed through her. It had been so long.

She felt Paige brush a kiss against her hair, the faintest of pressure. But it was enough to spur Emily into pulling back. Just far enough to raise her head and turn it, her lips unerringly finding Paige's.

It was a soft kiss, tentative. Their lips barely grazing, before Paige dipped her head, pressing for more contact. Emily's lips tingled at the contact. Her heart pounded in her chest and echoed loudly in her ears, making it hard to think. Hard to focus.

But she didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel. Slowly she pulled back and untangled herself from Paige's embrace. Their eyes met, a brief but intense stare. A moment passed. A decision made. Emily reached for Paige's hand, lacing their fingers together as she tugged her forward, walking backwards herself as she guided them both towards the loft's stairs. She didn't want take her eyes off Paige, lest she disappear like a puff of smoke. She didn't turn around until her back hit the railing, and even then she kept glancing over her shoulder as they wound their way up the spiral staircase.

She spun back around as soon as she hit the landing. Paige tugged her forward, towards her. She cupped the back of Emily's neck with her other hand, drawing her in. She stumbled, her free hand going to Paige's waist, first to steady herself, then to slip up beneath her jacket to begin working it off her shoulders as Paige's lips slid smoothly against her own. She pulled her hand free from Paige's grasp and used it to help push the jacket from her shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, no longer of any concern to Emily, who reached now for Paige's shirt. She grasped the hem and pulled, working it up Paige's torso and over her head, their lips parting for the briefest of moments before connecting again.

Her tongue slid against Paige's bottom lip before being granted entrance, both of them sighing as she slipped inside, their bodies pressing closer together. Paige murmured softly into the kiss as her fingers began fumbling with the buttons of Emily's shirt, getting one, two three of them undone before giving up and slipping her hands inside the gap and pushing it down her shoulders and out of the way. It gathered around Emily's elbows, the material bunching up and restricting her movements as she reached for Paige's jeans, popping open the button and tugging at the zipper. Her efforts shaky and uncoordinated as Paige slipped Emily's bra straps down her shoulder's and cupped her breast.

She let out a gasp as Paige's thumbs flicked across her nipples, the already hardened buds tigthening further. She gripped Paige's back, nails digging in and kneading lightly as Paige's tongue probed against her own.

Her knees grew shaky and weak, barely holding her upright as the two of them started to shuffle across the room. Her calves hit the back of the bed and she sat, Paige bending and following as she eased backwards up the bed until Emily was lying flat and Paige was hovering over her. Paige's lips left hers, and began working hotly down her neck. Emily clung to her hips and arched into the touch, her neck craning to the side to give Paige more access.

The material of her shirt was still gathered around her elbows and she wiggled to free herself. The weight of Paige against her, pressing her down into the mattress as she nipped and sucked her way down Emily's throat limited her movements. All she succeeded in was bunching the material up further.

"Paige." Her plea coming out as a breath gasp as Paige dipped her head and closed her lips around Emily's breast. Emily's struggle to free herself forgotten momentarily as Paige's tongue flicked back and forth across her nipple. "Oh, God." Sparks flared across her vision as Paige licked and sucked. "Paige."

She spread her legs and arched up, seeking friction against the hips pressing down against her own. She let out a groan of frustration as Paige shifted to the side, only to moan a moment later as her fingers popped the button of Emily's jeans and slid inside.

Paige moaned lowly at what she found, which was Emily wet and wanting. Her fingers slid deftly through Emily's folds. Without preamble, she was inside. Both of them sighing as her fingers slid into the warm wetness.

"God, Em," Paige husked against her skin. "You have no idea how much I've missed this." She pushed in and then pulled out, quickly falling into a rythm.

Emily was too far gone to speak, could only pant breathlessly and roll her hips towards Paige's hand, a soft whine issuing from the back of her throat her way of agreeing. Paige leaned up on one elbow, staring down into Emily's eyes as she thrust in and out of her. Her face a picture of concentration, bottom lip caught between her teeth, brow furrowed. Their faces were only inches apart, Emily could feel each exhale against her lips, like she was breathing Paige in as Paige's hand moved surely between her legs.

It might have been years, but Paige still knew Emily's body, and she worked her up within minutes. Emily clung to Paige's hips as she came undone, a cry wrought from her lips. She sagged against the mattress, breathing heavily and feeling satiated but not really satisfied. It had been much too quick.

She didn't know what tonight meant, where this would lead, but she had been hoping to savour it. Now here she was, still mostly full clothed and already done. She felt a wave of embarrasment creep over her. She was so selfish. She had barely even touched Paige. Only gotten as far as getting her shirt off but hadn't even laid a hand on her.

Paige pulled out gently and shifted to the side,propping herself up on one elbow as she stretched out alongside Emily.

"Sorry," she rasped softly, her hand sliding into the gap in Emily's shirt and stroking her stomach lightly. "That was a little eager, wasn't it?"

Emily lolled her head to the side and caught sight of Paige looking sheepish, head dipped and a cheeks tinged with pink. Of course Paige would think it was her fault for being too eager, moving too quickly.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, to reassure Paige that she wasn't the only one who'd been a little eager, Paige was shifting back over her, straddling her hips as she went for the buttons on Emily's shirt, undoing the rest of them and pulling the shirt off propperly this time. Next she reached around for the clasp of her bra. Emily arched her back off the bed, allowing her access as, now that she finally had full use of her arms, she reached for Paige's bra. She made quick work of the clasp and sllid it down her arms, tossing it off to the side, where it landed of no consequence. Her gaze wandered over Paige's form, her hands drifting up to follow their path, smoothing over Paige's shoulders and down her back, running up her sides and along the curve of her ribs, across the tops of her thigs and then back up again, an endless circuit of motion.

Seeing Paige like this, touching Paige like this, it felt like coming home. For all the issues that had come between them, they had alway been good at this. The body above her, the skin beneath her fingers was so familiar. Yet there were still new parts of her for Emily's gaze and fingers to map. She was still solidly muscled, but she wasn't as lean. There were a few new scars, a thatchwork of thin lines running along the left side of her ribs and a pink, jagged looking one, almost like a lighthing bolt just below her collarbone. She assumed they were from the accident Paige had spoken of, though she didn't know for sure. Either way, they were something new for Emily's fingers and her lips to explore. She traced the lines with her fingers and surged up off the bed, wrapping her arms around Paige's neck and plying her tongue along the slightly rough path of skin below Paige's collarbone. Paige moaned lowly and ran her hands up and down Emily's back and sides before sliding them up to tangle in her hair.

Emily dragged her lips across Paige's skin, tasting the salt of her sweat mixed with a flavour that was undeniably just Paige. She nipped at her collarbone and swirled her tongue through the hollow of her throat before nipping her way up Paige's neck to just below her ear, hitting all the spots she knew would drive Paige crazy.

Paige moaned and sighed, her fingers tightening in Emily's hair as her hips began to roll beneath began to work her way back down Paige's body, trailing kisses down her neck and across the top of her chest. Soft sighs and moans fell from Paige's lips as Emily's lips and tongue plied across her skin. She dipped her head and blew a breath across Paige's nipple, enjoying the gasp the sensation garnered, and then closed her mouth around it, tugging it lightly with her teeth as she flicked her tongue across it. Paige's fingers tightened in her hair, a loud moan falling from her lips. She alternated her attention between Paige's breasts, licking and nipping at one, then the other, enjoying the frenzied sounds Paige made and the writhing of her hips.

She eased backwards, pulling Paige with her, her arms falling from around her neck to her hips, guiding her down until they were settled against the pillows, Paige's body once again pressing her down into the mattress. Using the hands in her hair, Paige guided Emily's lips up to her own and kissed her deeply.

Their hips rocked together, Paige's thigh driving up into Emily's center as she ground down against Emily's leg. They took their time, kissing languidly, hands meticulously exploring. Discovering new places, returning to old favorites.

Emily languished in the way Paige's muscles shifted beneath her touch, and the heat of Paige's breath as it ghosted across her body, and the way it felt to be stretched out beneath her after all these years.

She felt Paige's fingers tug at the waistband of her jeans and she lifted her hips in aid of helping her tug her material down her legs. She kicked them off to the floor and looped her fingers through Paige's belt loops, gving them a tug. Paige shimmed out of her pants, leaving them both almost completely naked, a layer of cotton and some flimsy lace the only things between them. Emily's heart beat a stacatto in her chest as Paige reached for the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, fingers dragging lightly against her skin. She slignshot the garmet across the room, and Emily huffed a laugh, knowing that she was going to have to go searching for it in the morning. Paige grinned down at her, eyes alight with amusement that quickly darkened as her gaze travelled downwards. She licked her lips as her gaze settled between Emily's legs, and Emily felt heat course through her. She parted her legs in invitation, want and desire scrabbling in her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat as Paige slid down the bed and gripped her thighs, wrapping her hands around them and parting them further.

Her walls clenched in anticipation and her stomach pitted. Paige dipped her head and flicked tentatively against her with her tongue before diving in in earnest. Emily's head pressed back into the pillows and her hips rocked up towards Paige's mouth, a wordless cry falling from her lips. She felt Paige grin against her before going back to task. She worked Emily up slowly, but thoroughly, having her writhing in minutes, but holding her from going over the edge for what seemed like an enternity.

Paige's hair tickled her thighs and she reached down, running her fingers through it. It was the shortest Emily had ever seen it, and while she missed the long locks tumbling down around Paige's shoulders, this look suited her too. Paige glanced up at the touch, her eyes meeting Emily's, holding contact as she swirled her tongue through her folds and then flicked it up to press against her clit.

It was that look that pushed Emily over the edge. Her orgasm washing over with such intensity that sparks flared across her vision. Paige gently coaxed her through it, tongue gliding smoothly against her walls as they fluttered and clenched, drawing it out. Emily lay panting against the pillows, thoroughly spent.

Small aftershocks coursed through her, and her limbs felt like jelly, but she had the wherewithall to give Paige a soft tug, guiding her up so she could kiss her lips. Paige sighed softly as she settled against her, and Emily felt a resurgance of energy at the feel of soft, warm skin sliding againt her own.

She deepened the kiss, and slid her hands from Paige's hair, letting them wander languidly down her body. Her nails scratched lightly against Paige's back and sides, avoiding the ticklish spot just under her ribs and pressing in on the sensitive spot at the base of her spine that she knew would make her shiver.

She gripped Paige's ass and pulled, using it to grind Paige's hips down on her thigh, enjoying the spread of wetness across her skin and the way Paige moaned into her mouth. She rocked their hips slowly, steadily, as she dipped her head and began kissing her way across Paige's neck and shoulder, biting down lightly and worrying the skin between her teeth. Keeping one hand on Paige's ass to guide her movements she let the other wander up her back, splaying between her shoulder blades and scratching lightly.

Paige's head dropped down onto Emily's shoulder and she panted into the side of her neck as she writhed above her, the muscles bunching and cording with the motion of her hips. Soft moan and sighs escaped her lips as Emily slid her hand from Paige's ass and worked it between them. She cupped between Paige's legs, feeling the wetness pool against her palm, warm and viscous. Paige uttered a few wordlless pleas, her hips bearing down against Emily's touch. Her breath billowed against the side of Emily's neck and she could feel her heart beating, strong and steady against her own.

Slowly, Emily brought her thumb up and rolled it across Paige's clit, appreciating the strangled cry that left her lips and the way her hips jumped at the touch. She repeated the motion, the pad of her thumb sliding across the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again.

She could feel the tension mounting in Paige's body, her shoulders tightening, her breathing becomming laboured. She knew that it wouldn't be enough to get Paige off. She needed Emily inside for that.

She needed Emily inside almost as much as Emily wanted to be inside. Her fingers itched to be enveloped in Paige's wet, silky warmth. Slowly, she pushed two fingers inside, Paige's walls, swollen and hot, resisted at first and then not only did they give way, they pulled her in deeper. She curled her fingers as she thrust in, hearing Paige groan, and feeling the reverbations through her body. Keeping her thumb pressed firmly on Paige's clit she began to move inside her, curling and straightening her fingers, stroking the innermost part of Paige's body.

It wasn't long before Paige was shuddering against her, arching off the bed in a silent tableau. It was like the time stood still for a moment, before sound and motion came rushing back and Paige let out a low groan and collapsed against her, trapping Emily's hand between them.

She wiggled her fingers, perfectly content with their current location. Paige shifted restlessly above her and slowly, she began to move inside Paige once again even as the aftershocks from her first orgasm still rippled through her, her walls nearly choking Emily's fingers. Paige whimpered and whined against Emily's neck, and soon she was coming again with a soft sigh.

The room was silent save for the sound of their laboured breathing. Emily was exhausted, and from the way Paige lay unmoving against her, she was spent as well. And, hopefully equally sated.

That was all that mattered right now. Anything else, she decided as she wrapped her arms around Paige and held her close, they could deal with in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** This story was supposed to be a oneshot. That was all I ever intended it to be. But well, you know what they say about best laid plans. So, now it appears that I have another Paily story for you all. I hope that you enjoy. :)

 **Chapter 2**

Emily woke to the familiar but long absent feeling of Paige wrapped around her in sleep. She lay on her side with Paige pressed up against her back, one arm curled around her waist while her leg draped over Emily's hip. The weight of both warm and comforting. It conjured up old feelings of safety and security. It was the way Emily had always felt in Paige's arms and time had done nothing to diminish the feelings, or how readily they rose to the surface once again.

Emily smiled softly to herself and burrowed in, laying her arm across Paige's and pulling it more tightly around her. Paige chuffed, and stirred lightly in her sleep, her head dropping a little on the pillow, so now her breath tickled the back of Emily's neck with each warm puff. Goosebumps rose across her skin, but Emily didn't really mind. She was comfortable, content, to lay just like this

Especially since she knew that this moment was on borrowed time. Right now she felt calm, peaceful. But that was only because Paige was asleep and she could pretend, at least for now, that the last three years hadn't happened. That their relationship hadn't disintigrated into shambles around their feet and they weren't barely more than strangers to each other at this point. For just a few minutes she could pretend that this was their life, that this was how every morning started, the two of them wrapped up in each other all warm and sleep, muscles sore and tingling from a night of vigorous love making.

A flush flashed through her as memories of last night crept up. The smile on her face grew broader. She could lie, and tell herself she hadn't been hoping for exactly what happened to happen when she'd made that phone call to Paige but she was trying to be more honest, not just with those around her but with herself. No more talking herself into half-truths or blatant lies. No more denying things she knew to be true or turning a blind-eye to things she should face. She had wanted Paige last night.

She had called up her ex-girlfriend up hoping, knowing, that things would escalate once they were alone together. And she had not been disappointed. Being with Paige again like that, it was even better than she remembered. And, it had always been pretty damn good. She couldn't even bring herself to feel guilty about it, despite also knowing that it was just going to further complicate things between them.

Paige sighed softly and stirred. Emily recognized the signs of her waking and rolled within the circle of her arms to watch the process. Paige's eyelids fluttered a few times before sliding open.

"Morning," Emily whispered.

Paige blinked, clearing her vision, her brow furrowing slightly as she tried to shed the last vestiges of sleep. "Morning," she rasped, her voice rough and thick from disuse. In the past it had never failed stir something withn Emily and this morning was no exception. She looked adorable, all sleepy and rumpled. Unable to help herself she dipped her head and brushed a soft, chaste kiss against Paige's lips.

Paige hummed softly at the contact, but when Emily pulled away her eyes were clouded, troubled.

"Em," she sighed and Emily felt her heart drop. There might be some uncertainty surrounding their situation, but she knew she didn't want to be let down easy. To be told that this was a mistake. Or worse yet, that Paige regretted what they had done.

"Don't." She cut Paige off before she could say anything else.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you. Of course I know what you were going to say."

Paige propped herself up on one elbow, her head resting in her hand. "We've been here before, Em," she said softly, sadly. "So many times. What makes you think that it would even work again?"

"What makes you think it wouldn't?"

"Be serious."

"I am being serious. You can't deny that this feels really good." Emily waved her hand in a vague gesture, indicating the two of them, the room at large, before settling her hand on Paige's hip over the blanket and smoothing it lightly. "That it feels right."

"It always feels good," Paige said, laying her hand over top of Emily's, halting it's movements. "Until it doesn't." She gently picked up Emily's hand and shifted it off her body, placing it back down on the bed between them.

The rebuff hurt, and Emily felt the sting of tears burn the back of her lids. "So, what was last night then?" she snapped. "A mistake? A regret?"

"Last night was..." Paige sighed softly and ran her hand through her hair, eyes drifting closed for a moment as she gathered herself. "Last night, you needed me and I came," she concluded, her eyes opening again to reveal her troubled gaze. The sight of which caused Emily's heart to lurch. She hated to see Paige in distress, though the reality was it had happened in their time together more than she cared to admit.

Paige dropped her hand, and it came to rest on top of Emily's. Her touch never failed to set Emily's nerves on edge, and this time was no exception. Heat blossomed from the back of her hand up to her arm. Butterflies stirred in her stomach as Paige began to play lightly with her fingers.

"It's been a long time," Emily reasoned. "Things have changed. We've changed. I'm not a scared, traumatized sixteen year old. Or a grieving 19 year old."

"And I'm not a troubled, lonely kid desperate for someone to love me."

Emily's heart ached at Paige's description of herself. Though for as accurate as the portrayal was, it also rankled. "Is that all I was to you? Validation?"

"No. You know I loved you, Em. A part of me will always love you. I just..." She trailed off and let out a frustrated huff. "What about logistically? What happens if you don't get the coaching job? Would you even stay in Rosewood?"

Emily tried not to get her hopes up, that by asking the question Paige was maybe considering her words, but it was hard to supress the flutter of excitement in her belly and the increase in her heart rate. She did her best, however, to keep her feelings from showing on her face, schooling her expression into a neutral mask.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I've got a couple offers in and around Philly if it doesn't pan out."

It was as much of an answer at it was an evasion. It might have been awhile but Emily could still read Paige like an open book. She could tell when the other woman was heding her bets, trying to be non-committal to protect herself. She just hated the thought that Paige felt the need to protect herself against her. Not that she could really blame her.

"I've already enrolled in a couple of classes at Hollis." Emily offered. Now that she was finished running away from her problems, from her life, she was finding it lonely out there on the west coast. She missed having her mom close by and being able to visit with her friends. As much as she loved the weather she'd had her taste of independence and freedom, now she was looking for connection and stability. She only needed a few more to finish her degree. If she got the coaching job she could work around her practice schedule and meets, and if she didn't she could complete her schooling a little closer to home, where she could spend time with her mom and her friends.

Emily couldn't tell if that was the answer Paige wanted to hear or not, her face remained impassive. She began to feel doubt creeping in, for the first time considering that maybe Paige genuinely did not even want to consider giving their relationship another chance. That this wasn't just a case of Paige needing to be talked into granting herself permission to do what she wanted, but that she truly did not want to be with Emily. Her stomach roiled uncomfortably at the thought.

"I'm not going to just jump back into things with you," Paige said slowly, measuring her words. "This," she added, gesturing between them, "can't happen again. Not until we've sorted the rest of it out."

"Okay," Emily agreed, not sure if this was a dismissal or...something else. She nodded, and then held her breath, waiting.

"So, we take it slow," Paige continued. "Friends. Until we see if, and how, we fit into each other's lives again."

"Friends?" Emily breathed out the word, trying to decide if Paige's concession was a blessing or a curse. The two of them had never really been any good at being friends. It had always been all or nothing between the two of them. And after being together she wasn't sure that she would be able to be just friends. Not with her attraction to Paige simmering just under the surface. Not with how readily came the memories of kissing her, of touching her, of tasting her.

Emily stared deep into Paige's eyes, trying to see if there was any wiggle room on the "friends" thing, but where once she had been able to look into them and discern every emotion, every fleeting thought, now they were shuttered. Guarded. Against her. It stung, but she struggled to accept that was just the way things would have to be.

She would show Paige that things had changed though. That she had changed. She would win her over. She would win her back.

"Friends," Emily agreed softly. For now, she added silently.


	3. Chapter 3

guest I don't know how long this story will end up being, but I'm a big fan of the slow burn, so it will probably be awhle before they get together. And Emily will definitely have to earn it.

guest Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

guest Yeah, a bit of a twist on things.

Nyxxyn Thank you. And I hope that I don't dissapoint, that this story does live up to the others.

 **Chapter 3**

Emily would have been content to lay in bed all morning, wrapped up all cozy beneath the blankets, talking, catching up or just sharing some quiet time together. A scene reminiscent of so many mornings back when things were at their best between them. But, "just friends" didn't engage in behaviour like that. Especially not while naked between the sheets.

She felt the moment slowly growing heavy, awkward, as they both registered the situation, and the need to transition out of it.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Emily asked, keeping her tone light, easy, trying to normalize things as much as they could be. "I could make...well toast. Probably. Knowing Hannah, that's the only thing we've got."

Paige shook her head. "No, thanks. I should probably just get going." She shifted on the bed, made to get up, and then paused, a frown marring her features.

Emily knew it was mean, but she had to fight back a smirk as she watched Paige fight with the sheets, trying to wrap them around herself so she could rise from the bed without exposing herself. Slowly sympathy seeped in as she watched Paige's face grow red from exertion or embarrasment, or maybe a mixture of both.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Let you get dressed." She had no such modesty as she slipped from the bed, taking a moment to stretch out sleep heavy limbs. She felt a twinge in muscles not used in awhile. Heat flashed throug her at the reminder of the source of the faint ache. She felt Paige's eyes on her, but didn't look back as she made her way across the room to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of knit shorts. She pulled them on, her actions unhurried, unabashed under what she knew to be Paige's hungry gaze. They may have agreed to just be friends, but that didn't mean she couldn't give Paige a taste of what she was missing.

Without so much as a glance in Paige's direction Emily headed downstairs. She made it around the first curve of the staircase, just out of sight, when she heard Paige let out a heavy sigh, and from the rustle of covers and faint thump, flop back down against the mattress. Another rustle told Emily that Paige had either pulled the covers up over her head or buried her face into the pillows to muffle the low groan that still carried to her ears. She smiled to herself at the confirmation that Paige was still affected by her. It gave her hope that she still had a shot in this.

She had made it to the kitchen and was leaning sleepily against the counter, waiting for the coffee to begin to brew when she heard the thump of feet hitting the floor above her. Floorboards creaked as Paige tracked back and forth across the bedroom, retrieving her clothes from where they had been unceremoniously tossed last night.

A few minutes later she descended the stairs, redressed in yesterday's clothes looking sleepy and rumpled and thoroughly fucked.. Emily took some pride in being the reason she looked like that. She also took pity on how uncomfortable Paige looked standing at the edge of the kitchen, hands shoved deep in her pockets, shoulders hunched, tension in every line of her body.

"I made you coffee." Emily nodded towards a mug resting on the counter beside her. Two sugars, a dash of milk, just the way Paige liked it.

Offering a weak smile of thanks, Paige crossed the room and removed her hands from her pockets, wrapping them around the mug like a lifeline. The smile growing a little stronger when Paige realized it was a travel mug. As much as it stung, Emily knew better than to expect Paige to stay when it was clear she was itching to get out of here.

She watched Paige's jaw work, saw her mouth open and then fall shut as words failed her. Emily just offered a small smile of her own. She understood. She would be patient. She knew Paige well enough to recognize when she was reeling. Knew that the other woman needed some space, some distance, to wrap her head around everything that had happened and to try to adjust to her new reality. As much as Emily would love to force it, she she knew that would only result in widening the chasm between them and that was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"So I guess I'll uh, see you later," Paige said, already inching towards the door.

Emily nodded and, fighting back every instinct within, let her go. The door closed behind Paige with a soft click, and Emily sagged back against the counter, running her hands through her hair with a long sigh. She jumped and let out a yelp a moment later as the door swung open.

"Was that Paige I saw sneaking down the back staircase?" Hannah asked as she breezed in.

"Yeah," Emily muttered, grabbing her coffee and making her way over to the couch.

"Little early for a visit," Hannah teased.. "Does that mean you guys..." She didn't have to complete the question for Emily to know what she was asking.

Seeing no reason to dance around the subject, Emily sighed, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow," Hannah intoned as she circled the couch and dropped down beside her. "Get it, Em." She slapped Emily's knee, giving her an accolade she didn't deserve.

Emily offered a weak smile, and sipped her coffee.

"What's all this?" Hannah wagged a finger in her general direction, indicating her defeated posture and general air of pessimism. "I would have thought you'd be a little more excited. I mean, this is 've been pining over her for years."

"I haven't been pining. I dated. I had relationships."

"You had one night stands and casual relationships."

"I was with Izzy for over a year. We lived together."

"You two were biding time, playing house and we both know it."

Emily sighed, not even arguing because Hannah was right. She hadn't exactly been sitting by the phone waiting for Paige to call her in the years that they were apart, but she had never truly moved on, never given her heart to anyone else.

"And you love Paige. Even after all this time."

"Sometimes, love isn't enough, Han."

For all the problems that had come between them, lack of feelings had never been one of them. It might have even been just the opposite, too much feelings. They loved so instensely that it consumed them, clouding out everything else and making it impossible to deal with all the other issues that surrounded them.

"No, but it's a start. Maybe this will be the time that you finally get it right."

If only.

"Except, she doesn't want that. She said she just wants to be friends."

"Friendzoned? Ouch." Hannah winced. "Can't say I really blame her though. I mean, no offense Em, but you put that girl through hell last time."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Emily elbowed Hannah lightly, though there was no real indignation in her words. She was aware that she hadn't exactly handled herself well after her father died. She'd been lost and angry and lashed out at everyone around her. Namely Paige. Her decision making skills at the time hadn't exactly been the most clear, and she made a lot of mistakes. Including letting Paige walk out the door.

"Your side. Always your side." Hannah deflected Emily's elbow. "I'm just saying-"

"No. I get it. And you're right. It's more or less what Paige said this morning, when she was letting me down gently. It's just, I'm worried that she doesn't even want that. Not really. Not with the way she hightailed it out of here. And even if she does. How are we supposed to do that? We've never really been good at being just friends."

"Maybe that's part of your problem," Hannah said. "You guys have love and lust down to an art. You keep falling together and then falling apart. But, you've never really worked on building all the other stuff that goes with being in a relationship. You don't have a solid foundation."

"Hmm." Emily took a few minutes to contemplate Hannah's words. It was a little tough to hear, but there was some truth to them. They'd always sort of been at one extreme or the other, passionately together, or passionately fighting. They were girlfriends or nothing. Maybe it would do them some good to take a different tactic this time, get to know each other once again. It sounded good, in theory. But, Emily knew it was going to be hard. There was a lot of history between them, not all of it pleasant. They were going to have to overcome a lot to get to a place of love and trust. Not to mention fighitng off attraction every step of the way.

"Even if we do make a go of it as friends, I have no idea how I'm supposed to just be her friend when all I can think about is-"

"Jumping her bones?"

"Putting it indelicately, yes," Emily said with a laugh. "Oh, my god. Yes."

Hannah chuckled along with her, patting her shoulder in sympathy.

"So, what do I do? When we're hanging out and she's being her adorable, dorky self and all I want to do is lean in and kiss her?" It was going to be torture. Pure, unadultered torture to be within kissing distance of Paige and not be able to give in to it.

Hannah didn't have an answer for her, not that Emily had expected she would. It just the price she had to pay for the opportunity to have at least some sort of relationship with Paige. A small price really, considering the alternative of not having one at all. So she would bide her time and prove herself to Paige. Show her that she could be reliable and trustworthy and worth another chance. It was an unfamiliar position for Emily to be in. She'd never really had to work to get a girl's attention before, but she was up for the challenge. When it came to Paige, she would do whatever it took to get it right this time.

All Hannah could do was gather her up in a hug. Offering silent support and sympathy. The comfort, Emily knew, just as much for Emily as it was for herself. She was going through her own relationship troubles. They had analyzed the situation for hours the other day, and Hannah was no closer to the solution to her problem than Emily was to hers, but it was nice to be able to fall back into old habits, and familiar arms. As difficult as returning to Rosewood and facing the past had been, there were definite upsides to it as well. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friends until she was back with them again. Facebook and texting and the occasional email were fine for keeping in touch, for keeping in tune with each other's lives, but it didn't come close to sitting face to face. To being able to hug and touch and watch their faces light up and their laughter ring out. They were all so much lighter now, after so many years away. It was lovely to see that. To be able too look back at the horrors of the past and compare it to the successes of their present.

"I'm really glad you're here," Emily mumbled into the side of Hannah's neck. Her words muffled but hopefully her meaning clear. Hannah squeezed a little tighter, letting Emily know she'd gotten the message.

"Me too. I-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the rining of Emily's cell phone, the device vibrating across the coffee table where she had left it last night.

"Hold that thought," she said, offering Hannah an apologetic smile as she pulled back and reached for the her phone. She froze before her hand made contact, caught up short by the name flashing across the screen.

"What is it. What's wrong?" Hannah was on guard immediately, one hand rubbing soothing circles up and down her back as she leaned forward to see what had spooked Emily.

"Nothing. It's fine." Emily waved her off before she could spin into a panic as well. "It's just...Sabrina." Finally regaining use of her limbs she picked the phone up and turned it around, showing the screen to Hannah.

"Coffee shop Sabrina?" Hannah's eyes narrowed in confusion before going wide. "Wait, weren't you guys...Oh, shit."

"Yeah, oh shit." Emily watched the call go to voicemail, a notification popping up on screen that she had one missed call and one new message. "We were supposed to meet last night, but I cancelled on her to..."

"Get with Paige," Hannah completed the sentence for her.

"Exactly." Emily's heart sank as she realized the two of them were going to have to have a conversation. "I need to call her back. But, what do I say?"

Hannah shrugged. "Don't look at me. She's your gilfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

She wasn't really anything, though that seemed mean to say aloud. They'd been hanging out some. Emily enjoyed talking to her, found her attractive, but the spark wasn't there. Or maybe Emily's heart just wasn't in it. They'd gone out a few times, but things hadn't really progressed beyond a few pleasant, but not particularly spectacular kisses. She felt bad that she had forgotten about her so easily, had cast her aside so readily as soon as Paige came back into to picture, but the guilt came more from knowing she'd behaved badly than any actual feelings she had for Sabrina.

Technically, they had not come to any kind of agreement to be exclusive, but what Emily had done was still cheating. Now she was going to have to own up to that. And hurt someone who had only treated her kindly. This was definitely not turning out to be the best of days.

Again, Hannah didn't have an answer for was something Emily was going to have to figure out for herself. She took a few minutes to clear her thoughts, and then, with a shaky breath, dialed a number that had just recently become familiar. As the line rang, she rehearsed what she was going to say, running the words over and over again in her mind.

"Hey, stranger." The greeting was warm, light and easy. And all of Emily's carefully planned words vanished from her thoughts.

"Hey." The word came out airy and breathless and she winced at the possibility that Sabrina might take it as fliratious.

"I just called you."

"I know. Sorry. I just...Hannah is here and.." she trailed off, not wanting to lie to Sabrina but also not wanting to get into it over the phone.

"Oh? Well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to get lunch, or something. But if you and Hannah-"

"No, lunch would be good," Emily interrupted, then winced once again, thinking that her words must have sounded much to eager.

"Perfect," Sabrina said, sounding so cheerful at the prospect It pained Emily to know what she was going to have to do when they met for lunch. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around one?"

"See you then."

"I can't wait." The poor, unsuspecting woman.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Emily's hand tightened around the phone as she listened to the call disconnect.

"Smooth," Hannah teased. "Sorry," she muttered when Emily turned wide, woeful eyes on her.

Sighing, Emily stood. "Guess I should go shower and get ready," she said with all the enthusiasm of someone heading towards their execution. Hannah shot her a sympathetic smile before she trudged upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest. I'm not *that* bad. lol. I promise it will be less than 30 chapters before you get another hot Paily moment.

Nyxxyn. Same. I'm Paily all the way but that doesn't mean that Sabrina deserves to be hurt. Still, she's got to go. I hope you like the way I handled it. Thanks for your review. I always look forward to hearing what you think.

 **Chapter 4**

Emily paused just inside the doorway of The Brew and took a moment to glance around. Almost immediately she caught site of Sabrina sitting by one of the tables by the windows, sipping absently at her drink as she doodled something on the order pad open on the table in front of her. As if sensing Emily's gaze on her, she glanced up, her face lighting up in a grin. Emily's heart dropped. She forced an answering smile on her lips, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

She nodded her head towards the counter, indicating that she was going to order and then slipped into the back of the line. Her gaze flicked over listing of drinks and pastries written in chalk on the board behind the counter, though she couldn't focus long enough to take any of it in. Not that it mattered. Her stomach was churning too much for her to actually consume anything. This was just a stall tactic

She knew that things had not progressed far enough for this conversation to be heartbreaking. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to be hard. She didn't relish the thought of hurting a very sweet woman who had been nothing but kind and caring.

The line inched forward, and all too soon, Emily was at the front of it. She stepped forward and placed her order, her request coming out on autopilot. A couple minutes later she had her drink in hand and no more excuses not to over there and face Sabrina.

She made her way over, taking the long way around, weaving around tables, until there was nowhere else for her to go but directly forward. Right into Sabrina's waiting arms. She had risen to her feet as Emily approached, and now hugged her lightly. Emily's arms came up to return the embrace. Her actions more reflexive then deliberate. Sabrina brushed a kiss to her cheek as she pulled back, and then dropped back into her seat. Emily followed suit, fidgeting to get comfortable in the wooden-backed chair.

"Is everything all right?"

Emily hadn't realized they had been sitting in silence, sipping their coffees, until Sabrina put hers aside and leaned forward. She reached out across the table and took Emily's hand.

"Yeah. Fine," Emily muttered, before remembering herself. "Actually. Its...Sabrina, we need to talk." She leaned back in her own seat, her hand sliding from Sabrina's gasp in the process.

"Okay." Sabrina drew the word out, suddenly sounding wary. The open expression dropped from her face, her features growing guarded. "What is it?"

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. There was no easy way to stay this. She didn't want to be blunt. To be brutal. But she also didn't want this to become a protracted discussion.

As cruel as it might seem, any emotional investment she had in this relationship vanished the moment Paige had stepped back into her life. Even if nothing came of their relationship, she knew that she couldn't continue seeing Sabrina. It felt dishonest.

"I don't this this is working out," she said softly, as gently as she could. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"I..uh..." Sabrina blinked, looking stunned. "Is it just me, or did that come totally out of left field?" she asked, clearly trying to sound measured though Emily detected the occasional tremor in her voice. "I thought things were going well."

"They were," Emily reassured her as best she could. Though she wasn't sure how reassuring it actually would be for Sabrina to know that while she was fine, Emily had her set on someone else. "It did come out of left field. But, it's also been a long time coming."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know I told that some things in my past were complicated?"

Sabrina nodded. "One of those complications walked back into your life, didn't they? Your ex?"

"Yeah." Emily hadn't gone into much detail about things with Paige. She and Sabrina weren't at that point in their relationship where they shared the intricacies. But she had mentioned that she'd had a complicated past relationship, one that had a lot of things unresolved. "She's moving back to Rosewood." Or, thereabouts. The exact location where Paige ended up wasn't really the point.

"And, you guys are getting back together," Sabrina stated.

Emily shook her head. "No. We're not," she stressed when Sabrina arched an eyebrow at her, clearly skeptical.

"But you want to?"

"Honestly? If she'd have me, yes. But, this," she said, gesturing back and forth between them, "isn't even about that. Whether Paige and I get back together or not, seeing her again, it made me realize that I'm not ready to be with anyone else."

Sabrina hummed softly in the back of her throat, but didn't say anything.

Emily sat quietly, giving her a few minutes to process before speaking. "I'm sorry. I never meant to lead you on." This time she was the one to lean forward, wrapping both of her hands around Sabrina's and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Or hurt you. I really did enjoy spending time with you. It just..."

"Wasn't right." Sabrina offered up a soft, sad smile. "I can't say that I'm not dissapointed. But, I get it. I enjoyed the time we spent too."

Emily felt like a horrible person, but she was relieved that Sabrina seemed to be taking it well. And that she hadn't, at least so far, cried.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something, but before she could her gaze drifted past Emily, focusing on something behind her, distracting her. Emily turned to follow her gaze and felt her heart sink when she spotted Paige standing, frozen in place, a few feet away. She had a coffee in one hand, and a muffin on a plate in the other. Their eyes met, and it was like getting kicked in the gut watcing the emotions play out across Paige's features, sadness, pain, anger, before she shuddered her gaze. She set the coffee and plate down on the table next to her then turned and walked out.

Emily's first instinct was to jump up and follow her out, to race after her and explain. She was almost on her feet, ready to chase her, when she remembered Sabrina. She dropped back into her seat and turned to her. She opened her mouth, to explain, to apologize, she didn't even know, but to somehow smooth over this situation. Sabrina shook her head, offering up another sad smile.

"Go," she said softly.

Feeling guilty, but also grateful, she lept to her feet and hurried after Paige. She exited The Brew and glanced wildly around, then spotted Paige a few stores down. She caught up to her in a few long strides.

"Paige. Paige. It wasn't what it looked like." She reached out, snagging Paige's elbow and spinning her around.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter," Paige said, her voice wavering, her words clipped and angry even as she tried to appear calm, nonchalant. But Emily knew her well enough, could read her well enough to see past the feigned neutral expression and unthreatening posture to recognize the tightly clenched jaw, the hunched shoulders, the hands shoved deeply into her pockets. "We're not together. You can see, you can do, whatever you want."

"It does matter. And you know it," Emily said gently, her hand still on Paige's arm. She rubbed up and down, hoping to sooth her.

"Maybe. But, it shouldn't."

"And, yet it does.."

"It's not...I just...It certainly didn't take you long," Paige snapped. "Did you even bother to change the sheets before calling your girflriend?"

"She's not my gilfriend." It had become reflexive for Emily to say that. The words were out of her mouth before she realized that wasn't the part of Paige's statement that needed to be addressed.

"Well, I guess that makes it so much better than." Paige shook Emily's hand off her elbow and spun around. Emily leapt in front of her.

"That's not fair," she said, feeling a surge of anger of her own. "You're the one who decided that things were done between us."

"Things have been done between us for a very long time, Em."

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't be so upset right now."

"I don't know what you want from here, Em"

"You know what I want." She had made that very clear earlier this morning, only to be shut down.

Paige shot her a look.

"Sorry," she muttered, raising her hands in surender.

"I'm not trying to be that girl," Paige said. "The one who says she wants to be friends and then gets all controlling and jealous of her ex."

Emily flinched at the use of the word ex, even though she knew that's exactly what they were.

"It's just, harder than I thought it would be seeing you with someone else."

"I'm not with her. That's what I was trying to tell you. What you saw back there? That was me telling her that things were over."

Paige frowned at her words, which wasn't eactly the response Emily was expecting.

"You shouldn't have done that?"

'What? Why not?"

"You know why."

"It's not even about that." Emily was only half lying. Deep down she had known that things with Sabrina weren't heading anywhere, but until Paige had come back into her life she had been willing to pretend otherwise.

"Really? So us...doing what we did last night had absolutely nothing to do with you ending your relationship with Sabrina this afternoon."

It was Emily's turn to frown. She knew she couldn't answer that in a way that would satisfy Paige. And Paige knew it too, Emily could see it written all over her face.

"I have to go," Paige said, stepping around Emily. "I just...I can't deal with this right now."

Emily stood rooted on the spot, watching her walk away. Her head spun with confusion as she tried to piece together the conversation. One minute Paige was mad at her because she thought Emily was with Sabrina, the next she was angry because she wasn't. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"How'd it go?" Hannah asked in greeting, her tone soft and soothing.

"It was a mess," Emily said, begining to walk. She didn't know where she was headed she was just overcome with the need to be moving.

"She didn't take it well?" Hannah clucked sympathetically.

"Oh, no, Sabrina took it fine. But Paige showed up in the middle of it and..." she trailed off and let out an aggravated sigh. "I tried to explain but I think I made things even worse." She gave Hannah a quick run down of events, growing more and more agitated as she remembered the hurt and anger on Paige's face, and the way her words cut deep. "I've really screwed things up. What do I do?"

"You know, I seem to remember you having a lot more game than this."

Hannah's amusement grated for a moment, and then her teasing tone washed over her, soothing some of her frazzled nerves.

"I mean, you used to smile and have girls falling all over themselves to get your attention. A few words and you could charm them out of ther panties-"

"Hannah," Emily protested, but it was mostly by rote. Her friend's lack of filter and propriety didn't really bother her anymore. She knew what Hannah was trying to do. And it was working. She was already feeling calmer, her head clearer. "Those girls..it didn't mean anything. It was just a game." She knew how that sounded. Just as she also knew that Hannah wouldn't judge her for it. "This is Paige. She..." means everything.

"I know, sweetie."

"So, what do I do?"

"Call her. No. Text her. Smooth things over. But don't get into. Just, nice and easy, y'know?"

Emily was nodding at Hannah's words, even though her friend couldn't see her.

"You're the best, Han."

"I know."

"And so modest." Emily chuckled and then said her goodbyes.

She paused, taking a moment to think about what she wanted to say to Paige, then composed her text.

 _I don't like how we left things,_ she typed, then hit send.A moment later her phone buzzed in her hand with Paige's response.

 _Me either._ A smile played on Emily's lips, both at the prompt reply and that Paige seemed to be in agreement.

 _Can we meet?_ She typed. _I think we should talk._

 _Yeah. We probably should._ Again, Paige's reply came quickly.

 _Coffee?_

 _Okay. But, not The Brew._

Chuckling, Emily sent Paige a laughing face emoticon. _Agreed. I know a place._ She added after a moments hesitation, then texted Paige an address. She held her breath, waiting. After what seemed like an eternity but was only sixty seconds, her phone buzzed with a reply.

 _8:00?_

Relief flooded through her. _See you then._

A beat, and then a happy face appeared in a dialogue box. The smile that blossomed on her own face no doubt matching the goofy cartoon grin as she tucked her phone back into her pocket and resumed walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest Yeah, her timing could not have been worse.

Guest Thank you.

Guest They will definitely start delving into it in the next chapter, but it's not going to be an easy fix.

 **Chapter 5**

Emily arrived early and staked out a booth with a view of the door. She felt just as self-concious and out of place now as she had at sixteen. But, at least last time she'd had Paige sitting across her, looking equally awkward and uncomfortable, but also exuding a quiet, reassuring calm. Despite the clandestine nature of their meeting and the tingle of fear-excitement that had accompanied it, Paige had been in control that night. She'd been bold a way that Emily had admired, had envied at the time. It had imbued her with a sense of confidence that had been unfamilar at the time. She wished that she could conjure up some of that confidence right now.

Instead, she was jittery with nerves. She shifted and fidgeted in her seat, her fingers playing with the straw of her drink, tapping against the table and constantly checking her phone. Her agitation only growing as the minutes ticked by, their agreed upon meeting time arriving, and then passing. Five minutes late became ten, then fifteen. And slowly Emily's nerves morphed into worry. It was unlike Paige to be so late. She was usually prompt, to the point of being early. Or, at least she was. Emily reminded herself she didn't really know anything about Paige anymore. She hadn't for a long time.

But that didn't stop the sinking sensation that something was wrong from creeping in. Maybe it was a conditioned response, after everything she had been through. But she had learned long ago that when someone didn't show up when they said they would that something was usually wrong. She kept telling herself that she was overreacting. That Paige was fine. That she was show. She even went so far as to try and convince herself that Paige had gotten cold feet. That she was sitting in her car somewhere debating whether or not to come, and that being stood up was an acceptable alternative to the fears running through her.

By the half-hour mark though, she was in a full blown panic. A cold sweat dotting her forehead, and her lungs tight in her chest. She was seconds away from springing from her seat and heading off in search of Paige when the door swung open, the little bell on top giving a pleasant jingle. Her gaze shot immediatly towards the sound, as it had a dozen or so times in the last half hour. She let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against the booth when Paige stepped through and paused just past the threshold, glancing around. Their gazes met from across the room and Emily raised her hand weakly in a wave, the limb feeling both leaden and rubbery.

Paige crossed the room quickly towards her. Moving easily through the crowd. Despite her fear-weakened state, Emily couldn't help but notice how good she looked, in a pair of faded, well-worn jeans that hugged all the right curves and a plain long sleeve t-shirt that stretched just enough across her shoulders and upper arms to show off her muscle definition. Her hair, which Emly was still getting used to but definitely approved of, was tousled and wind-swept.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Paige said, sliding into the booth across from her. "I had to wait for the cable guy. He said between one and five and didn't show up until almost seven. I-Are you okay?" Paige cut herself off mid-rant and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Emily managed, though the croak in her voice made the word far from convincing. She tried to wave Paige off, but it was clear she had caught on.

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.." She reached across the table and took both of Emily's hands in her own, giving them a squeeze. "I wasn't thinking. My phone died early this afternoon and I left it charging. And I caught traffic on the way down. And-"

"It's okay." Emily cut Paige off before she could continue to blame herself for what was really Emily's issue. "I'm fine," she added, starting to feel embarrassed by the overreaction. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened. It had caused issues in some of her past relationships. Friends and giflriends alike getting annoyed by her constant need to check in. She'd been told a number of times that she was too clingy. She didn't want Paige to think the same thing of her.

"You're not fine. You're shaking like a leaf." Paige rubbed her hands briskly up and down Emily's arm, trying to ward off the cold-chill that had settled over her. "I should have been more considerate. I wasn't even in it the way you girls were, and I still have PTSD. I can only imagine-"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now," Emily interrupted. She didn't want to get into it with Paige. They had enough to work through without hashing through that part of there past. "So, cable guy? Does that mean you've found a place?"

Paige nodded as she sat back in her seat, her hands sliding from Emily's arms. Immedately she missed their softness, their warmth.

"A house a little ways off route nine. One story, two bedrooms. A bit of land. It's just a rental for now. But the owners looking to sell, so depending on how things go..." She shrugged.

Emily felt a surge of pleasure at the fact that Paige was setting down routes. That she appeared to have every intention of staying, even if the job at the high school didn't pan out. She knew Paige had said that, earlier. But she worried that their situation might have changed her mind.

"That sounds nice. Do you need any help moving?"

"Nah. I didn't really bring a lot from California. Most of what I need, furniture and stuff, I'll just order and have delivered."

Oh. Okay," Emily said, disappointed at losing an opportunity to spend time with Paige. To prove her dependability by doing something usefull for her. "You should let us throw you a housewarming party," she suggested next.

"A housewarming?" Paige looked both amused and skeptical.

"Yeah. You know, food, drinks. Presents." She offered up a wide, hopefully winning smile. "Come on, it'll be fun to get everyone together."

"Everyone?" Now, Paige just looked wary. "Em-"

"Tell me you don't want to get caught up."

"Yeah. I do. It's just..." Paige averted her gaze and shifted in place. She knew that Paige had lost touched with them, but she had assumed that it had just been circumstance.. Even Emily herself hadn't spoken or visited with them as much in the past couple years. Time and distance had a way doing that. But, she'd had no idea that Paige felt like she's lost their friends in the breakup. Or like they had taken Emily side. They hadn't picked sides. But if they had, Emily doubted they would have chosen hers. Though it had never been spoken aloud, she knew that they thought her leaving Paige had been a big mistake.

"You know they all want to see you, right?" Emily reached out, placing her hand over Paige's to get her attention. Paige didn't glance up, didn't answer. She shrugged her shoulders, which could have just as easily been a no, rather than a yes.

"At least think about it." She didn't want to push. That would just make Paige shut down completely. But she needed to dangle the idea in front of her a big. Even though she didn't want to, she pulled away, her fingers tingling from the contact even after they had slid from her skin.

"It could be fun. Put on some music, get some wine. I could cook dinner-"

"You would cook?" Paige barely contained a smirk.

"I've gotten much better."

"Uh-huh"

"I have."

"Tell that to the Stanford Fire department."

"That was a false alarm. There wasn't even a real fire."

"No. Just so much smoke that we had to replace the kitchen curtains."

"Yeah, well who forgot to clean the oven?"

It was a familiar exchange. One they'd had many times back when they were at their best. Rehashing it reminded Emily of how good it had felt being together, being in sync and in love. It was a warm, tingly feeling accompanied by a twinge of saddness because it was over now. And, she didn't know if she would ever feel that way again.

The soft, half-smile on Paige's lips reflected similar emotions, a similar uncertainty back at her. For a moment, they were connected. And then the moment passed. The smile slipped from Paige's lips. The warmth that Emily had been feeling faded. Emily dropped her gaze, staring down into her drink, watching the bubbles rise and fizzle as she absently stirred it them up with her straw. Paige cleared her throat and fidgeted in place.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

Emily glanced up at the sound of Paige's voice and blinked at her a couple of times as her mind struggled to process what had been said.

"In your text. You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh. That." Emily let out a long breath. She had mostly just said that as an excuse to get Paige here. To put them face to face once again in an attempt to ease the tension and distance between them. Now that she had her here, she supposed there was a lot that they needed to discuss. A lot of unfinished business to work through. And a path for going forward. If only she had the words to start that conversation off.

"Emily." Paige's expression darkened, became guarded.

"I did. I do. I just..." She shrugged, shooting Paige a pleading glance. "This isn't any easier for me. It's not like I know the right thing to say. Or even if there is a right thing to say."

Pagie's expression softened and she gave a small not, conceeding Emily's point.

"I guess we should start with what happened earlier," she suggested. "Whatever happens between us, it has nothing to do with the fact that there was no future for me and Sabrina. Before last night, I was willing to pretend but after..." A blush of arousal heated her cheeks as memories of last night flashed through her mind. "It wasn't fair to her. And it wasn't fair to me."

Paige nodded slowly, considering her words. Her expression was still skeptical, but she didn't appear to be in outright disbelief the way she had earlier.

"And, I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't pretend that I don't still want you."

"Em-"

Emily held a hand up, forestalling her protests. "Leaving you is the biggest mistake I've ever made. And, believe me, I was making a lot of them back then. But, I respect your position."

It pained her to admit it, but Emily completely understood why Paige was hesitant to trust her. Why she was reluctant to let Emily get too close. That didn't mean however, that she was going to just sit back and let Paige slip from her life again. She realized now though that she couldn't just bulldoze Paige into it. Nor was it fair to feign friendship while secretly biding her time. If this was going to work, she couldn't be disengenous. If they were going to make a go of being friends, Emily needed to respect the boundaries of that friendship. And that meant being up front. And being a good friend in return.

"And I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not in it at all. Even more than I miss us, I miss you. You've been a part of my life,in some for or another, since we were fourteen."

They had been the only to freshman to try out for the swim team that year. The only two sophmore to make it to state. They might not have been friends back then, but they had been friendly competitors. They trained together, they travelled together, often times on road trips they roomed together. There had been a bond there, way before feelings and romance had devleloped.

And maybe Hannah was right. Maybe they needed to work on being friends before they had a shot at being girlfriends.

"I don't know how to do this though," she admitted. "How to just be your friend. I want to. If that's what you need. But,its not always going to be easy. And, I don't think it's going to work unless we both at least acknowledge that we have some history."

She looked to Paige, watching as she processed the words. "That's fair," she said with a nod. "I guess we can't expect things to just go smoothly. There's going to be some adjustments."

Emily felt reassured by Paige's words. Adjustments implied that she was still willing to try. That she was on board with this whole moving forward as friends thing."

"And, maybe it would be best if we set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Emily asked, suddenly wary.

"Yeah. Things to do. Things to avoid. To make all this easier on us."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Like what?"

"Like...not trying to trigger nostalgia by arranging meetings in places that hold significant sentimental value." Paige waved her hand to indicate their surroundings.

"So you caught on to that, huh?" Emily's cheeks heated in a blush.

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle."

"Sorry," she muttered, thoroughly chagrined.

Paige let out a low, throaty chuckle. "This place certainly does have it's charms though, doesn't it?"

Emily watched her glance around, her gaze going faraway as she reminisced.

"If by charms you mean complete and utter lack of taste, then yeah. It's brimming with charm."

Paige hummed softly in agreement. "Did I ever tell you how nervous I was that night? Terrified you wouldn't show up. Even more terrfied you would."

"No. You never told me that." Emily couldn't exactly say she was suprised. She'd felt much the same. Debating with herself over whether it was a good idea the whole drive over. At least ten minutes in her car in the parking lot trying to decide whether or not to go in. It been such a long time ago. Yet it wasn't hard to conjure up the feelings at all.

"I felt the same tonight," Paige confessed. "All the way over here, I was afraid of what would happen if we did sit down and talk. Afraid of what would happen if we didn't."

"So. were you really held up by the cable guy or-"

"Oh, no. That was real. I wouldn't just stand you up," Paig cut her off. "I just...this is all so confusing." She ran a hand through her hair and let out a soft sigh. "I miss you too, Em. I miss us. When things were good, they were really good. But when things went bad..."

Emily nodded. She remembered. She understood.

"I can't go through that again. I barely survived it the last time."

Emily's heart stopped in her chest as she remembered a long ago conversation. A tearful confession. A dark secret. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat.

"Oh, no. Not like that," Paige hastened to reassure her, reaching out and laying a hand on Emily's hand. "I just meant...It's not fair of me to make out like this is one sided. That you're alone in your...feelings. But, I'm not looking to rekindle anything."

"I know. You've made that very clear." Emily worked hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice. It should have been uplifting to hear that Paige still had lingering feelings for her, but instead it only made the restrictions of their current situation that much harder to withstand.

The look Paige shot her told Emily that she hadn't actually succeeded in tempering her tone. She was starting to wonder if this conversation was doing more harm than good. They had made some headway, but it also seemed like they were going in circles, reshashing the same points, stepping on the same arguments. Maybe it had been a mistake, coming here tonight. Maybe it was a mistake, being friends at all.

Yet, the thought of not having Paige in her life hurt worse than the sting of being rebuffed.

"Sorry." She hoped that Paige could read the sincerity in her apology.

"It's okay."

An uneasy silence fell between them. The din of the conversations going on around them doing little to penetrate the tension that lingered.

Just as Emily was starting to think she had made things worse rather than better, strains of a familiar song filtered through the white noise. Her gaze flicked to Paige, to gauge her reaction, just in time to see her eyes light up and a broad grin cross her features. Emily let out a laugh as the opening lines of Pink's So What filled the room.

Paige had confessed, ages after their first date, that she hated that song. Her tastes in music more classic rock than pop. But she had heard Emily telling one of the other girls on the swim team that she loved Pink.

"I still hate this song," Paige said as she rose and offered Emily her hand.

Emily shook her head, biting back a grin.

"C'mon Emily," Paige coaxed, dropping her voice low and giving her a sly smile.

Letting out another laugh Emily reached for Paige's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She didn't fail to notice that Paige didn't drop her grip as the two of them rushed the small stage, where the karaoke equipment sat, unused, in the corner.

Much to the confusion of staff and customers alike, Paige grabbed the microphone off the stand and after a moment of fumbling to turn it on, began belting out the lyrics. Her hand still holding Emily's firmly as she offered her the mic. Smiling, blushing, laughing, Emily sang along. For someone who didn't want Emily banking on nostalgia, Paige certainly seemed to be embracing it as she threw herself into the lyrics and danced in place. Soon, Emily forgot all about the crowd of stunned onlookers. Her focus was solely on Paige, admiring the way she so easily gave herself over to the ridiculousness of the moment. This was what had been missing in her life since she had broken up with Paige. She still needed someone who would pull her up on stage, who would hold her hand and make her feel fearless. Complicated as it might be, she knew, in this moment, that forging a friendship with Paige and doing so by coming here was not a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Guest I know everyone is used to me updating once a week, and I wish I could keep that pace up with this story as well, but so far that hasn't been possible. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long though.

Guest Thank you. I'm glad to hear that.

Guest Things are good. How about with you?

 **Author's Note:** It's a short one, but it was either post the chapter as is, or wait another week until I get a day off to write, so here it is. Short but sweet. I can't thank you all enough for taking a chance on another story, and being patient with my sometimes unpredictable schedule. I really appreciate every kind review and every PM. They mean the world to me.

 **Chapter 6**

The temperature had dropped significantly during the time they were inside. The cool night air felt nice against Emily's skin, which was flush from the heat of so many people in such a small space, from laughter, from the exertion of dancing both across the stage and on the makeshift dance floor and from the ease that had started to slowly develop between them as some of the awkwardness and tension slipped away as the night wore on. A pleasant chill ran through her and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hold onto some of her warmth.

"Are you cold?" Paige asked, pausing just outside the doorway and starting to shrug off her jacket, which she had just finished pulling on.

"I'm fine." Emily laid a hand on her arm, halting her movements.

"You've got goosebumps."

"We're twenty feet from my car." Emily nodded down the row towards where she was parked.

"Oh." Paige shifted closer and for a moment, Emily thought she was going to wrap her arm around her shoulders, but instead she slipped her hands deep into her pockets as they began to meander across the parking lot. Gravel crunched lightly under their feet and the dull whine of cars passing by on the highway to their left, hidden from sight by the trees surrounding them, filled the air, but otherwise the night was still. Emily could feel the heat radiating from Paige as she walked next to her. Their shoulders brushed with every other step, and Emily wasn't sure whether it was intentional or not, but she didn't step away.

She spotted Paige's car up ahead, on the opposite row. But Paige made no move towards it, didn't even glance over, apparently intent on walking Emily to her car. Emily was heartened by the gesture, though knew better than to comment on it.

As they approached her car, she slowed her step. Despite having spend the last several hours together, Emily was reluctant to bring this night to a close. For her part, Paige didn't call her on it, or attempt to hurry her along. She adjusted her step to match Emily's, bringing their pace down to that of a snails until, inevitably, they reached Emily's car. She dug into her purse for her keys and unlocked the car with a click of a button, but made no move to get reach for the doorhandle.

"I had a really great time tonight," Paige said softly. Emily nodded and murmured a quiet agreement, unable to shake how much this felt like the end of a date. She half expected Paige to swoop in and kiss her, the way she had the last time they had found themselves standing in this same parking lot, the same nervous energy and tension passing between them. But, Paige did not and Emily's thoughts warred between understanding and disappointment.

"I'm glad we did this. That we decided to be friends," Paige continued. "I know that some of what we talked about tonight was tough but..."

"But it needed to be talked about," Emily filled in. She agreed, even if some of what Paige had said had been hard to take, even though some of the truth had been a hard pill to swallow. "I'm glad too."

Paige's lips turned up in a soft, achingly sweet smile at Emily's words. "I think I'll take you up on your offer of a housewarming," she said. "But, I'm not going to make you cook. We've probably only got a few more nice weekends left. And I've got some space. I'll throw something on the grill, have a little backyard bbq."

"Sounds lovely." Emily hadn't cared so much about the cooking as she had about doing something for Paige to help cement the friendship they were striving towards. Not to mention, bringing their group back together again. She'd finally gotten the girls back, was slowly re-strengthening her bond with them. Getting Paige and the guys back would be the completion of the circle. "But, this is something that I want to do for you. It's your housewarming, you shouldn't have to lift a finger. The girls and I will take care of the food."

Paige looked like she wanted to protest, but after a moment simply nodded her acquiescense.

Emily could have stood in that parking lot all night, in the glow of the half-full moon, simply staring at Paige, soaking in her presence, the old familiar feeling of safety and security at being near her settling back in. And from the way Paige shifted in place, but didn't glance away, didn't make excuses to leave, Emily knew she felt the same way. Someone had to break the stalemate though.

"Thank you, for agreeing to meet with me," she said, stepping in for a parting hug. "Have a safe drive back."

Paige's arms slipped easily around her waist, her hands coming to rest against Emily's lower back like they were meant to be there. Her head fit neatly into the crook of Emily's shoulder, like it had so many times before. She heard audible gulp of a breath, felt Paige's heart racing in her chest and knew that in this moment, if she were to step back and bring their lips together in a kiss that they would end up in a repeat of last night. And, even though desire rushed through her at the thought, her knees going weak with it, she refrained. She pulled back slowly, reluctantly loosening her grip until her arms fell away.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Uable to stop herself she leaned in and brushed the faintest of kisses against Paige's cheek. She caught the way Paige's breath hitched. Felt the flutter of eyelashes against her face as Paige's lids drifted shut, but didn't let her gaze drift to Paige's to witness the reaction. As soon as she'd pulled back she spun away. Shaky hands reaching for the doorhandle.

For probably the first time since they'd known each other, Paige's hand wasn't there, trying to beat her to it. It had become a game between them, Emily trying to be faster, more agile, to thwart Paige's attempts at chivalry. Paige laughing and sometimes physically moving her out of the way to follow through. She slid into her seat but didn't immediately drive away. Her gaze went to the review mirror just in time to see Paige shake herself out of her daze and turn to make her way towards her own car. She watched, making sure that Paige made it safely inside and didn't turn on her own ignition until she saw the flash of Paige's tailights. Only then did she bring her car to life, backing out her parking space and pressing on the horn once in a final goodbye as she passed Paige's car on her way out of the lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest: It's I who should be saying how much I appreciate you. It's writing for you guys that makes it so worthwhile.

 **Author's Note** Again, sorry for the wait guys. But my schedule is kicking my ass. And my computer doesn't work so well anymore. This chapter kind of got away from me, it's not really what I intended to write when I sat down, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **Chapter 7**

"You're home early," Hannah greeted as Emily let herself into the loft. From the teasing sing-song of her voice Emily knew what her friend really meant was, she was suprised that Emily was home at all.

"It wasn't a date, Han," Emily reminded her, for the umpteenth time. She noticed that they were not alone, Aria and Spencer were settled on opposite ends of the couch, across from Hannah. A couple bottles of wine and decimated platter of chips and dip lay on the coffee table between them. She tossed them a wave before heading into the kitchen area to grab a wine glass for herself.

"Wouldn't know if from that outfit."

Emily glanced down at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of skinny jeans and a an off the shoulder peasant top. Simple enough. Comfortable. Maybe a little dressy for the restaurant she had chosen but what wasn't, really? So maybe she had chosen a pair of jeans that she knew made her ass look good. And maybe she knew the open collar of her shirt would draw Paige's attention to her neck, which she never could keep her lips off of, back when they were dating. Just because they weren't together didn't mean she couldn't remind Paige of what she was missing.

"It's just an outfit." Not that she was going to admit that to Hannah. Especially not when their meeting was supposed to have been about mending bridges, not about seduction.

Hannah hummed, clearly not believing a word of Emily's denial but didn't say anything further.

"How'd it go?" Aria asked as Emily dropped down onto the couch between her and Spencer.

"It was awkward," Emily admitted with a sigh before taking a long swallow of wine. "And kind of painful. There's a lot of history there. It's kind of like walking through a minefield. But, it was good. We're clearing the air."

Aria twisted her face up in sympathy and patted her knee. "I'm sure you two will get through it."

"Thanks." Emily squeezed Aria's hand, offering up a soft smile. She hoped that her friend was right.

She realized now she had underestimated the issues that now lay between them. How many things had been brushed aside or glossed over in their desperate efforts to make their relationship work. So much so that even now just being friends was going to take a concentrated effort. But she was willing, eager even, to put things right between them. To build up the trust that they had lost in hopes that one day they would be able to move forward, together. Even if the focus was on friendship, and not a romantic relationship she was still going to do everything in her power to salvage it.

But it was still tough to think about, to acknowledge, that they had gotten so far off course that romance wasn't even on the table. She had spent so much of her day and night dwelling on it, she really just needed a break. "Enough about me, how was your evening?"

She sat back and sipped her wine, letting the girls fill her in on the gossip and going ons of their days, happy to turn her mind off for a little while and just relax and laugh let herself fall into the easy banter and pattern of these friendships. She had missed them when they'd gone their separate ways, more than she realized until moments like this, when she was back in their company once again.

It was late, closer to morning than midnight when Emily made her way unsteadily up the stairs to bed, her head fuzzy and her body pleasantly warmed from the alcohol she had consumed, her sides sore from laughing harder than she had in a long time. Aria and Spencer were camped out on the couch downstairs, a pile of blankets haphazardlly over them in a clumsy, drunken effort by Hannah and Emily before they headed to bed themselves. Hannah shuffling into the downtairs bedroom and collapsing face first onto the bed, out like a light as soon as she hit the mattress. Emily could hear her faint snuffling and snoring as she crossed the room to her own bed, then stood at it's foot debating whether or not to bother with undressing or simply climb under the cozy, inviting looking covers. Even with her brain addled by alcohol she recognized she would be more comfortable if she shed at least the jeans, and with a sigh went to work fumbling with the button and fighting her way out of them.

A spare thought about how she wished that it were Paige struggling to pull the jeans off her flit through her mind and even though she knew better than to indulge it, she couldn't help herself from letting herself fantasize a little as she stripped down to her bra and panties and then slipped beneath the cool covers, the weigth of them around her shoulders a poor substitute for the feeling of Paige wrapped around her that she had fallen asleep and woken to.

She had missed that. It was probably one of the things she missed most about being in a relationship. About being with Paige. Those moments lying in the dark, on the edge of sleep, feeling the warmth of another body next to hers, the weight of an arm around her. That warm, cozy feeling of waking up all wrapped up next to someone. Next to Paige. She had never felt safer, more secure, more loved, than she had in those brief years that they were together.

Emily knew it was the alcohol inciting her actions. She knew it was a bad idea. But she found herself rolling onto her side and casting about on the floor beside the bed, searching for her jeans. Her fingers snagged the edge of them and she pulled them closer, curled her hand around them she could get a grip on them and brought them up into the bed with her. Fumbling around in the dark she felt along their shape until she found the pocket, and her cell phone tucked inside. She pulled it out and tossed the jeans back onto the floor, not longer interested in them now that she had found what he was looking for. She didn't to see to find the button to turn it on, and soon the glow of the screen lit the room anyway. The device vibrated in her hand as it came to life, a missed message notice popping up on screen accompanied by Paige's name, and the little photo of the two of them mugging for the camera that even now still accompanied her contact info.

Eagerly Emily pressed her thumb against the screen and brough the phone to her ear to listen.

 _"Hey, Em."_ Paige's gentle rasp came softly through the phone's speakers.She pressed the phone a little tigher to her head, so it was almost like Paige was right there, talking in her ear.

 _"I had a really great time tonight. I know things got off to a rocky start. But, I'm glad that we're getting a second chance at...whatever this is. You mean a lot to me. I'm glad to have you back in my life."_

There was a pause and Emily could hear Paige's steady, if not slighty rapid, breathing. She felt a grin tug at the corners of her lips as the message played on, without Paige saying anything. She might be the one who was drunk, but Paige was the one drunk dialing. And not hanging up, even though she was clearly at a loss for words.

 _"Well, uh..."_ Paige cleared her throat, ad fell silent again for a moment. _"I guess I should let you go. Have a good rest of your night. Talk to you later...uh...Bye."_

Emily was grinning from ear to ear as she replayed Paige's awkward and endearing message. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her chest as it ended for a second time. She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the call button. Ringtone sounded as she repositioned the phone. Once, Twice. Three tmes. Four. She was starting to get impatient, and a little nervous when she heard a click, followed by a rustle and the clearing of a throat.

"Emily?" Paige's voice was low and thick with sleep.

Emily had to will away images of Paige lying in bed, hair tousled from sleep, the faintest of pillow creases along her cheek, eyes heavy-lidded and drowsy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Her tone grew sharper, worry coloring her words.

"I just got your message."

"Now?" Paige groaned and Emily heard the rustle of covers over the line. "Em, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"It is?" Emily glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sure enough, the glowing red letters shone a steady 4:30. "Oh. Well, if it's so early, why are you up?"

Instead of answering, Paige sighed. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm not drunk. Well, maybe a little," Emily conceeded, holding her hand up, fingers spaced barely apart to emphasise how little.

"I see." Paige chuckled softly. "Are you safe? Do you need me to come?"

"You want to come over?" Emily glanced around the dimly lit bedroom, delighted by the prospect of Paige joining her in here. Though a frown quickly marred her features as she seemed to remember Paige not being so happy the last time she'd been here.

'You're home then?" Paige asked. "At the loft?"

Emily nodded.

"Em?" Paige prompted. She started to nod again before realizing that Paige couldn't see her, and she needed to answer.

"Yes. Hannah and Spencer and Aria are here too.'

"Ahh, girls night. I want you to do me a favor, Em. Can you do that?"

"For you, anything."

Paige's breathing hitched, and there was a moment of silence. "Okay, so first thing I want you to do is go into the bathroom and drink a nice big glass of water for me. Can you do that?"

Emily, cozy in her bed, glanced across the room to the bathroom door, which seemed to stretch further away from her the longer she stared at it.

"Em. You still with me?"

Heaving a sigh, Emily swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself slowly to her feet. "Yeah, I can do it," she said. After an unsteady moment she began shuffing her way across the floor. "Okay, I'm getting some water," she announced, wedging the phone between her shouder and her ear before reaching for her glass on the side of the sink. She fumbled with the tap, struggling to turn it on, and let out a triumphant hiss followed by a yelp as water rushed out of the faucet at full blast, spraying everywhere.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine," Emily muttered, decreasing the flow. She stuck her cup under the stream and then brought it to her lips, downing it in several long swallows. "Okay. I had water," she announced proudly.

"Very good," Paige enthused. "Now, open the medicine cabinet and check to see if there are any asprin in there."

Emily popped open the mirrored cuboard and peered blurrily at the shelves. The words on the bottles swam before her eyes and she had to blink a few times to bring them into focus. "Umm."

"Asprin, Em. Do you see any?" Paige prodded gently.

After another moment of peering, Emily found the bottle Paige was referring to.

"Yes. Apsrin. I've got it."

"Okay. Take two of those."

Emily nodded and twisted at the cap on the bottle, which didn't even budge. She let out a grunt and tried again.

"Em?"

"Stupid childproof labels," she muttered, tapping it agains the side of the sink in frustration

"Push down and turn," Paige instructed gently.

With uncoordinated fingers, Emily complied. The top of the bottle popped open and a couple of pills spilled out. One of them escaped down the drain, but she slammed her hand down on the second one, stopping it. "Gotcha," she exclaimed, picking it up and tossing it into her mouth. It was chalky and bitter against her tongue and it made her gag a little, but she swallowed it down. She followed it quickly with second one, this one getting stuck in the back af her throat and making her cough.

"Done," she called when she had completed her task, doing a fist pump.

"Good girl. Now, fill up the glass again with water."

"I can't drink any more. My bellly's all swishy with liquid," she complained, even as she did as Paige asked.

"No, this ones for tomorrow. Take the glass of water, and the bottle of asprin and go back to your room."

"Do I get to go back to bed now?" She asked, eager to be back in the warm comfort of her covvers. Her eyes were heavy and her head felt foggy, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"Yes, you get to go back to bed now."

Emily didnt need any more prompting on that. She turned and shuffled her way back to bed, only sending water sloshing over the side of the cup a few times along the way.

"Put the asprin and the water on the bedside table," Paige instructed just as Emily reached the bed. It was almost like magic, her knowing Emily was there.

She set both items down on the table as instructed and then climbed into bed, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as she leaned back against the pillows and pulled the covers up tight under her chin.

"You all set?" Paige asked softly.

Emily hummed a response, eyes already drifting shut as sleep started to take over.

"Goodnight, Em. Sweet Dreams," Paige whispered.

"Night, Paige," Emily mumbled. More asleep than awake. "Love you."

She might have been dreaming, but she thought she heard Paige whisper "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Guest: Thank you. The scenes kind of determine the chapter lenghts. Some will be longer than others.

 **Author's Note:** Last night's episode was a tough blow for Paily fans. But I'm hoping that a little bit of Paily lightness and togetherness and fluff will help lift some spirits. They might be over in the show, but they've always been stronger and better in fanfiction anyway.

 **Chapter 8**

Emily woke to a pounding in her head. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut and then slowly pried them open. The curtains filtered out most of the bright, early morning light but the room was still illuminated just enough to hurt. Groaning again she shut her eyes once again and took stock. Her mouth was impossibly dry, her tongue thick and cottony. A dull headache throbbed between her eyes in time with her heartbeat and her stomach churned ominiously. It was then that she realized that the pounding was not in her head, but was coming from somewhere downstairs.

It took her a moment to process the sound. Annoyed she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, unable to believe that omeone was knocking on the loft door at...11:45 in the morning. She reluctantly pushed down her indignant irritation seeing as how it wasn't quite as early in the morning as she had initially believed. Though she couldn't tamp it down completely as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and then gingerly swung her legs around to hang off the bed. When the motions didn't immediately send her head or her stomach spinning wildly she let out a breath of relief and eased herself to her feet. She swayed unsteadily for a moment before finding enough balance to shuffle her way across the room and, leaning heavily against the railing, make her way downstairs.

Her foot touched the floor just as Spencer, looking equally unsteady on her feet, reached the door and swung it open.

"Em, it's for you," she called, before slowly turning around and shuffling back to the couch. She crawled back onto it with a groan and buried her face in the pillows.

Emily watched her, torn between amusement and jealousy. The couch looked so soft and comfy and she longed to be curled up against it's pillows, a blanket tucked snuggly around her. At the clearing of a throat she returned her attention back to the source of the noise,and the interruption of her sleep.

Paige stood in the doorway looking annoyingly refreshed and perky. She was dressed in running gear, a pair of black capris that hugged her shapely calves and thighs, showing off the incredible muscle tone and a loose tank top that put draped dangerously low at the neck and beneath the arms, giving Emily a clear view of the black sports bra she wore underneath. She couldn't prevent the way her eyes raked over Paige's body. Her already dry throat suddenly became a saharra. She had to pry her tongue painfully from the roof of her mouth when she tried to speak, and ended up with an undignified squeak.

"How you feeling?" Paige asked with a grin that indicated she knew exactly how Emily was feeling. She glowered, which only made Paige laugh.

It was then that she noticed Paige was holding a tray of coffee, and instantly she was forgiven. She moved forward to accept one of the cups, when Paige pulled the tray deftly out of reach.

"You know it'll only make your headache worse," Paige said. "And dehydrate you even further," she added attempting and failing to smother a grin when Emily's glower returned. She knew Paige was right, the caffeine would only feed the pulsing ache between her eyes. But she wasn't about to admit that.

Paige stepped around Emily into the loft and set the coffees on counter in the kitchen. Emily turned slowly, following her movements with a concentrated eye, taking in the way the muscles in her arm flexed and then loosened as she was relieved of the weight in her hand and the sway of her hips as she crossed the room back towards Emily.

"No," she said, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head, knowing what Paige was about to suggest.

"Em, you know it's the only way. If you indulge your hangover, it's only going to get worse."

She was right. Emily hated it, but Paige was right. As tempting as crawling back into bed right now sounded she knew it would only make her feel worse

"I'll buy you a coffee after, I promise." Emily's heart skipped at beat at the low, coaxing tone. Paige was almost upon her now. The expression on her face no longer teasing, but earnest, sincere. Almost hopeful.

"Fine," she aquised with a sigh."But you owe me more than coffee. I go with you, you owe me breakfast," she negotiationed. Partly just to be difficult but mostly to capitalize on the opportunity to spend time with Paige. "And I don't mean a muffin or a bagel. I mean a real breakfast. Eggs. Hasbrown. Bacon." Her gag relfex kicked up at the mere suggestion of such a meal. She knew she would be lucky to stomach even a piece of toast, and from the way the corners of Paige's lips quirked she knew Paige knew it too But that didn't stop her from pushing back.

"I think that sounds like an agreeable term," Paige said easily. "So...are we doing this?"

"Yes," Emily said, shoulders sagging in defeat. "We're doing this. I'll go get changed. Make yourself comfortable," she added, with a wave in the general direction of the loft at large. "Or as comfortable as you can with hungover people draped all over the furniture."

She turned and made her way back upstairs. The prospect of spending the next couple hours with Paige putting a bit of spring in her step as she crossed the room to her dresser and dug through the middle drawer for her running gear. She changed slowly, her body protesting too much movement and then took a deep breath to steel herself for the torture ahead before heading back downstairs.

The wide, beaming grin that Paige gave her when she returned downstairs told Emily that she had made the right decision. The brief once-over that Paige gave her, and the faint blush that darkened her cheeks cemented it for her. No pain no gain, right? That was the saying. A little pain now was going to go a long way towards gaining Paige's affections in the long run.

"All set?"

Emily nodded, not quite able to muster up quite as much enthusiasm as Paige at the momnt, but unwilling to put a damper on the mood by continuing to be surly.

When they hit the sidewalk, Paige started them off at an easy jog. As they reached the end of the block and turned the corner Emily could feel her muscles starting to loosen and, annoying as it was, she was already starting to feel better. The dull pressure in her head was already starting to abate She hated that some people got to drink coffee or eat big, greasy breakfasts to cure their hangovers while she got stuck with this method.

By the time they reached the woods that bordered the edge of town, an old favorite running spot of both of theirs, Emily was actually starting to feel pretty good. Her muscles were nice and loose now, her blood flowing easily and filling her with a pleasant warmth. Her breathing had picked up a little, but was far from laboured. She felt strong. She felt fit.

She caught Paige's eye as the terrain under their feet switched from hard pavement to the springy cushion of fallen leaves and returned the wide grin that the other woman sent her way.

The sounds of downtown slowly faded away as they moved deeper into the woods. The din of traffic and voices muffled by the thick canopy of trees overhead and drowned out by the rustle of leaves, the song of birds, the chirp of insects and the rythmic crunch of leaves underfoot. Soon, the only sounds were those of nature around them and their own breathing. Steady and even despite the increased pace.

It was calming. Comforting, and familiar, running through these woods with Paige. How many mornings had they spend on this very trail? She felt a tug low in her abdomen when she thought of how those runs ended. The two of them breathless and sweating, hands grappling with clothing, lips and tongues searching, seeking, almost desperate, a rushed, furtive quality to their love making as they tried to get each other off before someone stumbled across the grove or meadow or riverbank they had ended up in.

A quick glance over at Paige revealed her cheeks and the tips of her ears had darkened, turning quickly from a healthy, flushed pink to a deep heated red that told Emily she was sharing some of those same memories. As if sensing Emily's gaze, Paige glanced over, her blush increasing as she dipped her head. Her hair fell in a curtain over her face, but wasn't long enough to hide the soft smile that played on her lips. Emily faced front again, a smile tugging at the corner of her own lips at both the memories and Paige's reaction.

It was disappointing to know that this run wasn't going to end in a similar fashion. But it was a disappointment that Emily could live with, knowing that Paige seemed to share in remembering those moments fondly.

They ran along the trail in companionable silence. Emily was a little suprised that Page seemed content to run beside her, rather than egg her on into an increasingly punishing pace, the way she generally had in the past. Maybe she did have some sympathy for Emily's weakened condition after all.

By the time they reached the head of the trail again, having made a broad loop through the woods to end up back where they started, Emily was tired and winded but also felt more like her regular self again. The pressure in her head had completely dissipated and the upset in her stomach had dulled to a gentle roil. Paige slowed to a walk as their feet hit the pavement and Emily adjusted her pace to fall into step beside her.

Gradually her heart rate slowed and her breathing returned to normal as the two of them strolled, almost leisurely, back towards town. She felt better, but Paige had the good grace not to point that out as they made their way to the diner that had always served as their go-to breakfast spot after a run.

It had been years since they'd been here together. The place hadn't changed much in that time. The booths were the same faded, worn out naugahyde, the tiles the same scuffed grey linoleum. The patrons the same collection of old-timers and Hollis students. Emily couldn't be sure, but she thought that the waitress might be the same woman who had been working here all those years ago. A lithe, almost to the point of being gaunt, red-head with a quick smile, and an ever quicker glare if she thought that you were giving her trouble.

She gave them as nod as they stepped through the door, and told them to go ahead and grab a set as poured coffee for a couple sitting at the counter. Paige gestured to the nearest booth and Emily shrugged in agreement before siding in. Their knees bumped a few times as they both moved towards the center and settled, facing each other across the table.

For someone who had said they should avoid nostalgia, Paige certainly seemed to be calling on it today, Emily mused as she picked up a menu. She flipped it open and scanned the offerings, noting that there were a few changes but all her old favorites were still there.

The run had calmed most of the churning in her belly, but she knew that, despite how mouth watering some of the images on the menu were, she couldn't handle anything too heavy or greasy. She also knew that Paige would have no such problem. She wasn't exactly suprised when Paige ordered for herself the same sort of meal that Emily had extracted the promise of. Two eggs, pancakes, sausages, hasbrowns and a side of toast. Nor did Emily miss the glint in Paige's eye or the smirk when she ordered waffles with no toppings, for herself. She didn't say anything though, so Emily gave her credit for that.

Silence descended on them after the waitress left to place their orders. It wasn't as uncomfortable as last night, but Emily could still feel it pressing in on her from all sides. Especially with the din of conversations and laughter coming from the other booths around them seemingly highligthing the quiet between them. She shifted in her seat and traced her fingers along the edges of the coaster her water glass sat on. Across from her, Paige cleared her throat and fidgeted with her utensils. In some strange way it actually made her feel more comfortable knowing Paige was also ill at ease.

"This is nice," Paige said, breaking the silence. Her voice was a little too bright, a little too cheery. Emily wasn't trying to be rude, but she couldn't help but pin Paige with a look that very clearly said, "really?"

Paige chuckled. "Okay, so maybe _this_ is kind of awkward," she said, making a sweeping gesture with her arm to indicate them, here, now. "But, spending time together. It's nice. I'm glad that we decided to do it.'

Without thinking, Emily reached across the table and laid her hand over Paige's, stilling it's fidgeting as she gave a gentle squeeze. "Me too. I know I gave you a hard time about going running, but I'm glad I let you talk me into it. I feel a lot better. And I'm enjoying getting to spend time with you."

Paige didn't appear to be listening. Emily followed the path of her gaze, her eyes falling on their joined hands. Before she could apologize and pull away, Paige's fingers curled around her own.

"We should do this more often."

It took a moment for Emily to be able to focus, she was distracted by the feel of Paige's hand in her own, the touch of smooth, warm skin sending a jolt of electricity up her arm.

"Huh?" She shook her head, clearing it. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right we should. It'll be just like old times, when we used to run and get breakfast before school." Remembering how most of those runs ended, she ducked her head to hide a blush. "Well, maybe not exactly like old times," she ammended.

"Maybe not," Paige agreed, though something in her tone had Emily glancing back up, and she felt heat course through her at the sly grin on Paige's lips. Her heart picked up its pace at the possibility that Paige might've just given her some hope about their situation, but forced herself not to dwell on it.

The ice broken, they were able to slip into conversation that was light and easy, if not a little superficial at times. They caught each other up on their families, on old classmates and friends they had in common, laughing over memories and embarrasing stories from the past few years. The waitress approached with their food, and it wasn't until Emily had to release her grip on Paige to reach for her knife that she realized that they had been holding hands the entire time.

They fell into silence again as they delved into their meals, but it wasn't oppressive the way it had been before, and broke easily as they settled in. Before Emily knew it, their meals were finished, their plates cleared away, and they were lingering over coffee.

As much as she would love to spend the rest of the day in this booth, sharing space and time with Paige, she knew that it had to come to an end. She was on her third cup of coffee and starting to get a little jittery. Not to mention that the wait staff was getting a impatient with them. They had been by three times to "check in" on them and were probaby regretting telling them "no rush" when they dropped off the bill.

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

She was, reluctantly, trying to think of a way to suggest they head out, when Paige caught her off guard with her question.

"Not really. Why?" she asked, wondering if it was too much to hope Paige was feeling the same reluctance part ways.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Her mom was away visiting her aunt and the girls would be nursing their hangovers for at least another couple hours. She supposed she could go back to the loft and hang out with them, watching movies or whatever it was they were up to. But if Paige was offereing something else, not matter what it was, it was clearly the more appealing choice.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come shopping with me."

"Shopping? With you?" Emily gazed at her questioningly. Those were not words that Paige usually put together in a sentence.

"Yeah. I have everything I need for the house, but I need stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. Stuff." Paige shrugged."Throw pillows and knicknacks and...and I don't know. House stuff. You've always been so much better at that sort of thing than me. I thought maybe you'd want to come with me and pick things out."

While it was true decorating had never been Paige's strong suit, or something she was interested in at all, Emily was still taken aback by the request.

Emily stared at Paige. "Let me get this straight. You want me to come shopping with you... and decorate your house?"

"Yes." Paige sounded exasperated that Emily seemed to be having such trouble grasping the concept. Emily had, after all, been the one to decorate both of their dorm rooms in college, and the apartment they had shared off campus. She could only imagine what sort of quasi bachelor pad Paige was living in now, so it really wasn't that unusual of a request. But given their history she was having a hard time shaking off the couple-like nature of the task.

When Emily didn't answer right away, she began to grow uncomfortable. "You know what, nevermind. It was a stupid thing to ask-"

"Hey, no. I'd be happy to help" Emily rushed to interrupt before Paige could talk them both out of it.

"You really mean that?" Paige asked, her entire face lighting up. "Or are you just saying it?"

"I really mean it. God only knows what'll happen if I leave you to your own devices on something like this."

Paige scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. And she didn't deny it. Instead she slid from the booth and then turned to Emily, offering a hand to help her out. Emily accepted it and allowed herself to be guided gently to her feet. Paige didn't drop her hand as they made their way to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Once again I find myself apologizing for the length of time between chapters. I'm sorry guys. Real life and computer issues kept me from writing. But, to make up for the wait, the chapter is a lot longer than most of the others. That's got to count for something, right? lol. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope that you enjoy.

Guest. I know right? The nerve. I've never thought of it that way before but you're right. Especially in their case. The first time around things developed quickly and they sort of fell into this, but this time they're taking it slow, really making sure it's right.

Guest: Same. Paige has always been one of my favorite characters. Not just on PLL but in general. And as much as I hate that she had to go and didn't get her girl, I do like that at least she went with dignity. Thank you. That means a lot.

Guest Yeah, even though they are not together there's a lot of history between them and they know each other and each others needs really well.

 **Chapter 9**

"Here we are," Paige announced as she slowed the car and made the turn into a narrow driveway that was nearly hidden amongst the trees lining the highway. Pebbles pinged against the undercarriage as the car bumped and crunched along the well worn path through the woods. The trees towered in a canopy above them, the brush occasionally scraping against the side of the car. To Emily it felt more like a hiking trail than a passageway for vehicles.

She shifted in her seat, glancing warily around. The woods had never been her favorite place. That feeling of unease when she stepped away from the visible signs of civilation had only increased with everything that happened in high school. She knew her fears were, mostly, irrational. It's not like they were venturing deep into the backwoods, about to run into wolves or bears or an axe weilding mad-man at every turn. They couldn't be more than 20 feet from the road. She could still hear the whizz of cars passing behind them. More than that, she trusted Paige. Despite everything that had happened to them she felt safe with her. Even descending deeper and deeper into the trees.

That's not to say she wasn't relieved to see a break in the foilage, a clearing appearing at the end of the tunnel. They emerged into the daylight, Emily raising her hand to shade her eyes from the sun as it glared across the windshield. Paige reached over and pulled the visor down even as she turned the car, following the curve of the driveway. She pulled to stop and Emily blinked to clear her vision then glanced around. They were parked in front of a small, white clapboard house. On closer inspection, she could see that they weren't as isolated as she had originally thought. Through the tress surrounding them, she caught glilmpses of houses on either side, maybe 100 meters or so between the properties.

"It's not much, but..." Paige shrugged and climbed out of the car. Emily folllowed suit, scrambling out after her.

"No. Paige. This place, it's...amazing." The house wasn't anything spectacular. A squat, square building with a sagging front porch and siding in desperate need of a paint job. The lawn was overgrown, and the gardens were a messy tangle of weeds. But Emily could see the potential. With some landscaping and some repairs the place would really be something. And she could just imagine Paige being in her element out here, spending her evenings and weekends in the yard, mowing and tending to the garden, painting and fixing up the porch. She was willing to bet there was a fireplace, and somewhere for Paige to chop her own wood.

None of that was really her thing, but Emily allowed herself a moment to admit that she would be in her element out here as well, sitting on the front porch with a coffee, watching Paige work in the yard.

Paige shrugged again, her hands skimming along her hips in a gesture Emily knew to be one of discomfort. Paige's hands seeking out pockets that, thanks to her running attire, weren't there. "Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour."

Emily fell into step beside her as they made their way around the side of the house and into the backyard, a wide, empty expanse of grass ringed by trees. At the far end stood a shed and, sure enough, a few feet away there was a stack of firewood in front of a fire-pit.

"I'm thinking of putting in a pool," Paige said, making a broad gesture towards a section of the yard directly behind the house. "I miss having one, but I don't know. They're a lot of work."

Emily nodded, understanding both Paige's desire and her aversion. She didn't swim nearly as much as she used to, not because she didn't still love it, but because it was inconvenient to trek all the way back and forth to the city pool, and then hope that the lanes weren't too crowded and that there weren't lessons going on or the place wasn't teeming with kids. She wished that she had a private pool that she could swim in. Not that she had the space. But if she did operating it would be a huge undertaking.

The back porch was a long, narrow structure that ran the entire length of the back of the house. A grill and a couple chairs were set up in one corner, the other was stacked with flattened moving boxes.

"I kind of want to tear down the porch and put up a deck," Paige said as they made their way up the rickety steps and into the house through the back door. They stepped into a small, airy kitchen. The entire out facing wall was windows that let in the early afternoon light and made the room feel larger than it was. A butcherblock table was tucked into one corner with two chairs pressed tightly against it. A microwave, coffee maker, blender and strainer vyed for space on the counter along with a double sink. There was a lot of cupboard space, and a large pantry. Most of which Emily knew without looking were empty at the moment.

The kitchen opened into the living room, dining room. As Emily had predicted, there was a fireplace on one wall. The dining room area was empty for the moment, though Emily guessed it would easily fit a table for at least six as well as a hutch. The living room was a little more furnished, with sectional shaped sofa and a matching arm chair arranged around a large flat screen television with an elaborate looking gaming system. Emily recogized the coffee table as having belonged to Paige's parents, the heavy wooden monstrosity previously residing in their basement rec room. Her dislike of the item having less to do with how it looked-it was actually quite beautiful, an intricately carved antique made of cherrywood-and more to do with the number of bruises she had acquired from it while attempting to make out with Paige on the uncomfortable couch that had been much too small to accomodate them. She had never been entirely convinced that Paige's parents had designed the room like that on purpose, to deter the two of them from going down there, and to alert them if anything was going on if they did.

Just off the living room was a long, narrow hallway, in one direction was a small foyer leading towards the front door, in the other the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"This one's going to be the guest bedroom," Paige gestured into the open doorway of the first room. Emily peeked inside to find a mostly empty room. A metal bed frame lay in pieces in the floor, the mattress still wrapped in plastic propped against the wall. "And I'm going to use this one as my office," Paige said as they continued down the hall. The second room was small, barely larger than a closet. But Paige had managed to squeeze in a desk and an armchair and the stack of books in the far corner indicated that she intended to install some kind of bookcase.

At the end of the hall was the guest bathroom, a small, square space with just enough room for a toilet, vanity and shower.

"Last but not least, the master bedroom," Paige pushed open a door on the left side of the hallway. Emily was hesitant to step inside. The act of entering Paige's bedroom, even at her invitation felt odly intimate. She stood on the edge of the threshold and glanced around.

"It has an ensuite," Paige added. A kind size bed took up most of the space. The wood frame and headboard looking solid, sturdy. The tangled mess of covers and pile of pillows inviting. Emily forced her gaze to skip over it, taking in the details of the rest of the room, but not before she was hit with an image of slipping beneath those sheets, of messing them up. She hoped that Paige didn't notice the blush that heat her cheeks A long, low dresser sat opposite the bed, a slightly smaller flatscreen tv propped upon it. There were two closets on the near wall and a third door, presumably to the ensuit bathroom was propped partially open. Most interesting however was the large bay window that took up most of the far way.

"You have a window seat." Before she had even realized she was moving, she had made her way across the room to stand in front of it, peering out the window at the backyard.

"Yeah." Paige shuffled up next to her. "You know how much I've always liked them."

Emily nodded. She remembered how enamored Paige had been with the one in her bedroom, how much time they had spent sitting or laying together on the window seat.

"It's a nice place. Small, but cozy. It suits you."

It was the perfect size for one person. Or two. A starter home, she believed the term was. A bit of a fixer upper, but nothing too extreme. Though she now understood what Paige meant, about having things, but needing stuff. She had everything she needed for a functional house. But nothing that made it a home.

The walls were a uniform beige, with no pictures or artwork to brigthen therm up.

She had furniture to sit on and appliances and, Emily was assuming, utensils and dishes, but nothing personal. No pictures, no knicknacks, no momentos. Nothing that said anything about who she was.

Paige dipped her head, smiling slightly the compliment.

A silence fell and Emily cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say to break it. They'd been doing so well since the diner. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable around Paige. It was too much like taking a step backwards. But this was unchartered territory for them.

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Or eat?" Paige, ever the hostess offered, apparently just as desperate as Emily to not have them lapse into the unease that had lingered around them for the last couple days.

"No, thank you." Emily almost wanted to accept the offer, just to give Paige something to do, to bridge the distance between them, but she was still full from breakfast.

"Right. Um..." Paige clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "Oh. I guess you want to shower, get cleaned up."

She sprang into action, crossing the room first to her dresser, then changing directions and heading towards the closet. "Everything you need for a shower is in the bathroom. Towels. Shampoo. All that. Let me just grab you something to change into."

She returned a moment later and thrust a pile of clothes in Emily's direction. Emily thanked her with a soft smile and retreated from the bedroom, backtracking down the hallway to the guest bath. The door shut behind her with a soft click and she leaned against it for a moment, trying to gain her bearings. This whole morning had been so surreal. FIrst running, then breakfast and now this. Touring Paige's new house. Paige even having a house in the first place.

Try as she might not to think about it, she couldn't help but compare it to their first apartment together, a tiny little flat off campus. Cramped and dingy, not in the best neighborhood, but cozy and just right for the two of them. And she couldn't keep herself from thinking that this place would be just the same. A little small, a little run down, but they would find ways to make it work. A coat of paint, a few repairs, some carefully selected and placed furnishings and they could make it a home.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts Emily pushed herself off the door and crossed the brief distance to the shower. She fiddled with the knob a moment, trying to find the right setting, the pressure going from a faint trickle to a full blast with just the tiniest flick of her wrist. Once she had it going at a steady, but not overpowering stream she dropped her bundle of clothes on the rack beside the tub and shed her running clothes. She stepped under the spray and let out a soft sigh of contentment as it beat down over her, soothing the tired, aching muscles that had resulted from her run. Though, despite the lingering soreness, it had felt good to be out there, to be moving. Something she hadn't been doing as much of lately as she should've.

Maybe with Paige back in town the two of them could go back to running together like they used to. Well, not exactly like they used to, she ammended with a wry grin, but like they had this morning. It would be a good way to reforge their friendship.

After a few minutes of simply standing under the warm spray, letting the water roll over her, she reached for the bottle of body wash resting on the little shelf. As soon as she popped the cap off she was hit with the scent of oatmeal and shea butter, the combination automatically taking her back to another time. To the days when she and Paige had been living together. And not because the scent was Paige's, and it reminded Emily of her, but because the scent had been Emily's. And whenever money got tight, which was pretty much all the time, Emily always chose her bodywash over Paige's, and Paige always complained about it. She tried not to take it as a sign that Paige had chosen this wash. Tried not to think about Paige picking it out for the express purpose of having Emily use it.

Even though she did her best to supress such thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a surge of...something, she didn't even know what exactly. But it was a giddy, breathless sort of sensation. She washed quickly, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the big, fluffy towels hanging on the rack around her body as she did so, trying not to think too hard about the idea of Paige wrapping the same towel around herself as she finished showering.

Once she had dried herself off, Emily reached for the clothing that Paige had loaned her. They hadn't shared clothes often when they were together, their styles were quite different. But that hadn't stopped Emily from occasionally snatching one of Paige's t-shirts or jerseys. Especially to sleep in. She found comfort in pulling them on, imagining that she could smell Paige's scent on them, even when they were freshly laundered. It was like pulling a piece of Paige over her, taking her with her wherever she went. Today was no different.

She pulled on the jeans, feeling the soft, well worn denim settle on her hips, taking that same comfort and warmth from knowing that they belonged to Paige. It wasn't until she had pulled the shirt over her head and was pulling her hair from beneath the collar that she got a glimpse of what, exactly she was wearing. The design on the front was one she was very familiar with. The shirt had come from a concert the two of them had gone to see. Years ago now. Emily had gotten Paige the tickets for her birthday, the trip their first one together as a couple. It had been a magical weekend. And t-shirt that Paige had bough had been the object of a continous tug of war between them over the next few years. Emily was constantly stealing it, and Paige was always stealing it back. She hadn't thought about it in years though.

In all honesty she was suprised that Paige still had it. After everything that Emily had put her through, she would've thought that she wouldn't want the reminder. Even if things had been really good, right up until the end, they had fallen apart rather spectacularly. She wouldn't have blamed Paige one bit if she'd gotten rid of all the momentos and keepsakes that marked their time together. She was heartened by the fact that she hadn't.

It couldn't be a coincidence that Paige had chosen this shirt, out of all of the ones that she owned. She had to have picked it for a reason. But, what reason? Emily didn't want to be presumptious but she couldn't help but think it had to be a subtle hint that things weren't as over between them as Paige kept insisting they were.

She knew that her thoughts were mostly a biproduct of being in Paige's space, of adjusting to the idea that Paige even had her own space. That she was putting roots down in Rosewood. It was giving her mind incentive to wander places that she had firmly refused to let it wander for a very long time. She had shut the door on the possibility of her and Paige. She had done her best to move on. And now Paige was back again and she could see the door was open a crack.

It was bound to stir up old feelings. She just had to remind herself not to get caught up in them. At the moment, they were working on their friendship. It wouldn't do either of them any good for her to dwell on the past, to compare what was with how things had been. Those days were gone, and they would never get them back.

The thought wasn't as dishearteneing as she'd expected it to be. The past was in the past. They could only hope to build something better. Something lasting.

There was no sign of Paige when Emily emerged from the bathroom. She wandered from room to room while she waited for her to finish getting ready, telling herself it wasn't snooping, that she was trying to get a feel for the place, having been charged with decorating it and all. It only made sense to take in the details of each room. Well, almost each room. She gave Paige's bedroom a wide berth, knowing that not-snooping rationale wouldn't hold up in that case. Instead she roamed from the office to the guest bedroom and into the living room, taking in the details. It struck her how utterly impersonal the house felt. Not at all like the warmth and comfort she would have expected from any place that Paige resided.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

Paige's voice broke through her musings and she jumped, startled. She spun around, ready with her excuses only to find that Paige didn't appear to be upset to find her wandering around. She leaned against the doorway leading into the living room, hands shoved casually into the back pockets of her jeans, an amused grin playing on her lips.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, dampening the collar of her light grey t-shirt and her skin had that ruddy, fresh scrubbed look to it. Emily was struck dumb for a moment by how simply beautiful she looked.

"Yeah." She winced at the way her voice broke on the word and cleared her throat. "Yeah," she repeated, more firmly this time as she closed the distance between them.

"Did you want to borrow a jacket?" Paige asked as she pushed herself off the doorway and stepped into the hallway.

Emily didn't think she'd need on. Even if it got chilly, they would be in the car or the stores most of the time, but she nodded anyway." Sure. Yeah," she accepted the offer, eager to have another layer of Paige engulfing her.

Paige pulled a dark brown leather jacket out of the closet and held it up for her, helping her into it. An old, familiar gesture. One of many that Paige had done when they were together, small simple things that made Emily feel loved, cherished.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, settling the jacket over them. A shiver ran up her spine as Paige's hands brushed lightly over them, lingering against her upper arms before falling away. She pulled a jacket out of the closet for herself and shrugged it on.

"All set?" She turned and pulled open the front door without waiting for an answer and stepped aside to let Emily pass through. Her rested lightly against the small of Emily's back as they made her way down the porch steps, guiding her over the buckling and broken slats.

Unlike last night, when they reached her car this time Paige opened the door for her, carefully ushering her into it before closing the door gently and striding around to the other side to climb in herself. Emily her lip, supressing a broad grin from breaking out across her features. She knew rationally that Paige was just falling into old patterns because they were familiar and that's just who Paige was. Polite. Chivalrous. But it still didn't stop a gentle warmth from rising in her chest. It was hard not to feel the stir of old emotions when Paige treated her like she was special. Precious.

The short ride to the outlet malls was made in mostly silence, the hum of the tires and the rush of air through the partially open window the only sounds inside the car.. It was a comfortable silence though. Emily was glad to find that the two of them could be around each other now without having to force small talk to fill the space between them. As much as she enjoyed talking to Paige, what she had always loved the fact that they could also just be with one another, but lost in their own little worlds. She knew that this wasn't that, it wasn't exactly like when they'd been together. But it was a step. She had to believe that it was a step in the right direction.

The parking lot was suprisingly crowded for it being the middle of the week, but Paige managed to find a space fairly close to the doors of the home decor store. She shut the engine off and pulled the keys out of the ignition, but instead of climbing out of the car she sat there, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly.

"You okay?" Emily reached out, laying a hand on Paige's knee. She had meant the gesture to be comforting, but it didn't stop the little spark that skittered up her arm at the contact.

"Yeah. Fine." Paige turned to her, expression utterly serious. "Just psyching myself up. Shopping. With you..." she trailed off and pulled a face.

"You're ridiculous." Emily swatted her arm then climbed out of the car without waiting for a response. Paige followed suit more slowly, but her long strides had her catching up to Emily as they reached the doors. Predictably she pulled one open for Emily, stepping aside to let her pass. Offering a smile of thanks, Emily squeezed Paige's arm as she entered, the gesture coming just as naturally to her as the door holding did to Paige. It was nice to be able to not overthink things like that anymore.

Paige grabbed a cart from the row by the door and fell into step beside Emily as she entered the nearest department, which just happened to be bathroom decor. She stood for a moment, studying the selection before moving towards the bathtowels trying to find the softest feeling ones.

"Em, I have towels," Paige said, leaning heavily against the cart as she waited beside her.

"You have beach towels. These are bath towels."

She glanced back at Paige, who opened her mouth and then let it fall shut again. She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'm thinking...blue for the guest bathroom and green for yours." She said, settling on a dark navy and a seafoam. She picked out a couple in each color, before moving along the line towards the hand towels and face cloths, Paige dutifully following behind, though not without a soft sigh. Emily continued through the small department, picking out soap dishes and toothbursh holders and shower caddies and hooks for the doors. Once she had the basics down she stopped to take a look at the selection of prints and decorations.

"Art work, for the bathroom?"

Emily ignored Paige's question as she selected a couple of pieces of wall art, a sea horse and sea shell print for the main bedroom and one of a ship and another of a lighthouse for the guest bath.

"Wait." Paige took the lighthouse print from her hand before she could drop it into the cart and put it back into the bin. But instead of arguing about the picture itself, Paige picked up another one and held it up. "This one."

Emily couldn't help but smile when she saw that it was of an anchor. Paige's lips turned up in an ansering smile as she placed it into the cart.

From bathroom decore they moved into linens. Emily decided to keep the color scheme going and picked out sheets, throw pillows, shams and comforters in complimentary shades of blues and greens.

For all that shopping had been Paige's idea, she wasn't exactly a enthusiast participant. Not that Emily had really expected her to be. She knew that it was not her favorite activiity. And that their approaches to it were very different. Where Emily loved to browse and could spend hours in her favorite stores without ever buying a thing, Paige only went shopping when she needed something, and unless it was books or video games, she was in and out in the minimum amount of time possible.

As they weaved their way through the departments Emily noticed the store was full of couples just like them, girlfriends or wives eagerly selecting items while their husbands or boyfriends (and the occasional girlfriend) followed along with the cart, wearily agreeing or no-ing the selection while most of their attention was on their cell phone or their shoes. Emily at least knew enough not to bother asking Paige her opinion. As long as it wasn't frilly or floral, she really didn't care. They had dated for nearly a decade and lived together for years. She was familiar enough with Paige's tastes to feel confident in her selections.

Unlike some of the couples around them. Ahead of them she spotted one young woman and her boyfriend or husband in a heat debate over pillow shams. Or rather, she was getting heated, he just looked panicked. Chuckling, Emily elbowed Paige and nodded in their direction when she looked up from playing Angry Birds on her phone.

"Poor schmuck," Paige muttered, shaking her head and giving a soft tsk.

"Amateurs," Emily agreed, leading Paige past the couple and and into the next section.

For Paige's sake, she tried to keep the trip as brief as possible though in the interest of not having to drag Paige to several stores or make more than one trip, she tried to be thorough. All told they spend a little under two hours shopping, and as they made their way to the checkouts, Emily was certain that she had everything she needed to make Paige's house feel more like a home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** I'm sorry about the length between chapters. I had some computer problems and then it gave out on me completely. I ended up writing most of this chapter on my phone-and there is nothing I hate more than trying to type on a touch screen.- because I didn't want to abandon the story or leave you hanging.

Thank you, everyone for your reviews. You're support and encouragement has been amazing and I appreciate all of you. I'm sorry for not responding to them individually but I'm still trying to figure out the ins and outs of cellphone technology because its all very new to me and I wanted to get this posted. I will try to have it sorted out by the next chapter. Xoxo

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you so much for helping me," Paige said as they unloaded the last of the bags from the car. "You didn't have to spend your day doing this and I really appreciate it."

"What, you don't think we're finished, do you?" Emily asked as she followed Paige up the porch steps and into the foyer. She dropped her load onto the floor, adding to the pile that had taken over the entryway of Paige's house. "We're just getting started."

Emily knew if she left Paige to her own devices half of this stuff would get shoved into a closet somewhere, never to see the light of day.

"That's what I was afraid of." Paige let out a soft, long suffering sigh, which Emily knew it was just for show. She wouldn't have asked Emily for her help if she didn't want her to follow the task all the way through.

Even so, Emily decided to take pity on her, knowing that her interest and energy had to be running low. She had been patient for the duration of their shopping trip, even helping out and offering opinions throughout but the whole reason that Emily was even there was because it wasn't Paige's cup of tea.

"It's getting late, and I'm getting hungry. Why don't you go get dinner started while I see if i can make a dent in this?" Emily waved her hands towards the admittedly, large pile of items. It was a little intimidating, even for her and she enjoyed this kind of thing.

"Oh, thank god." Paige's shoulders sagged and she let out a sigh of relief at Emily's words. "I think I'll make something on the grill. I have some steaks in the fridge. Or maybe some burgers..."

She was talking more to herself than she was to Emily as she picked her way through the mess and made her way towards the kitchen. Chuckling, Emily watched her go, only turning her attention back to the task at hand once she had disappeared around the corner and she lost sight of the way her ass looked in those jeans. Shaking her head at herself, Emily pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she began sorting through the bags, dividing the items into piles based on the rooms they were going to go into.

It didn't take long before she had everything organized, the smaller piles making the task of redecorating seem less daunting. Deciding to start with the guest bathroom, it seemed the easiest, she scooped up the color coordinated decorations and accessories and set to work.

She pulled a playlist up on her phone, placed it on the windowsill and set to work. It wasn't hard, or even all that labour intensive, but it was time consuming. Pulling down the old shower curtain and replacing it with the new one, fighting with all the stupid little plastic rungs, screwing the towel bar into the wall, trying to get the shower caddy to stand upright long enough to secure it into place, trying to get the pictures to hang straight.

Even so it didn't take long before she fell into a groove, singing along softly and swaying to the music and before she knew it she was finished with the bathroom and moving on to the office, and then the guest bedroom.

Emily yelped in surprise and stumbled mid-shimmy when spun around after she had just finished hanging curtains to find Paige leaning against the doorman. The lyrics of the song she had been singing died in her throat as she flailed her arms, struggling to keep her balance.

"Oh, my god. How long have you been standing there?" She pressed a hand to her chest, as if that would slow her rapidly beating heart, and glared at Paige, who was biting her lip and fighting a slowly losing battle not to laugh.

Emily ignored the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks, and Paige's smirk, as she reached for the beer being offered. Their fingers brushed as she wrapped her hand around the bottle, the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm sent another wave of heat through her. Paige's hand lingered a beat longer than necessary before she slowly pulled away. Once again the air felt heavy, expectant, between them. At the point, Emily was worried that she was going to get whiplash from this constant back and forth.  
Every time she thought that they were settling into friendship something came along to remind her of the attraction that still existed between them

Paige cleared her throat and brought her beer to her lips, taking a long pull. Emily couldn't tear her eyes away from the way Paige's throat bobbed as she swallowed. Or the way her lips parted around the bottle's opening. Or the way she had licked them a moment before taking her drink, and now they shone lightly, the moisture making them look even more soft and utterly kissable than usual.

Paige caught her eye over the edge of her bottle, one eyebrow quirking up, her lips curling into a smirk around the her gaze, Emily mimicked her actions, more for something to do than actual want of a drink.

"It looks good in here," Paige said as she lowered the bottle from her lips. "The whole place looks great. Thank you. For everything."

"I'm happy to help."

Despite the tension and the complexity of their current relationship she meant it completely. There was nowhere she would rather have been today than with Paige.  
Emily wanted to prove to the other woman she was serious about being someone she could count on. That even if things didn't play out the way she wanted them to that she wasn't going to bail on her like she had before. And if helping Paige decorate her house would aid her in that endeavor, Emily was only to happy to pitch in.

"Dinner's ready," Paige added. "That's what I came in here to tell you. Didn't realize that I was going to get dinner and a show tonight."

Emily blushed once again under Paige's teasing smile.  
"Shut up," she muttered, brushing past Paige, knocking into het shoulder with a bit more force than necessary.

Paige merely laughed as she stumbled backwards a few steps. Her laughter following Emily as she trailed behind her through the house towards the kitchen.

She purposefully added an extra little swing to her step and bit back a smile when Paige's laugh strangled in her throat as her gaze. She tried to disguise it as a cough bit Emily knew that she had just caught Paige checking out her ass. She didn't even have to spin around to confirm it. Paige had given herself away. And she knew that Emily knew.

"I thought we could eat outside," Paige said as they reached the kitchen. Her voice was steady, if not a little husky. She paused to clear her throat. "Take advantage of the good weather while it lasts."

Emily shrugged agreeably and headed for the backdoor. Paige followed her out onto the porch and gestured her into one if the surprisingly comfortable deck chairs. Once she had settled, Paige handed her a plate laden down with food then took a seat beside her. Emily murmured a quiet thanks, and then dug in. They were mostly silent as they ate, with only the occasional comment. But it was an easy, comfortable silence, free of the tension and uncertainty that had plagued much of their interacts before.

The sun had sunk below the horizon while Emily had been inside. The sky was awash with the colors of sunset, the backyard bathed in a golden glow that cast long, creeping shadows along the treeline. Emily caught the occasional flash of light in the darkest recesses as lightning bugs began to stir. Paige has lit a line of candles along the porch railing to combat the impending nightfall, as well as the mosquito's and black flies. Citronella mixed with the scent of burnt charcoal and cooked meats that Emily had long since come to associate with barbeques and Paige.

It reminded her of all the weekends spent camping when they were in college. The two of them lying on a blanket, staring up through the branches at the stars, misnaming constellations and mapping out their futures. Of course, those evenings usually ended in the two of them making love in their tent and falling asleep a tangle of limbs and while she doubted that tonight would end like that she couldn't help but reminisce.

She glanced over at Paige and caught her glancing back with a soft smile on her face that told Emily that she was thinking the same thing. Instead of looking away, denying the moment, like Emily had expected, Paige tipped her beer bottle towards Emily, who tapped her own against it in toast.

The silent acknowledgement of their shared past, rather than making it awkward like Emily had feared, seemed to ease things even further. Paige relaxed more fully in her chair, stretching her legs out in front of her and slouching slightly as she brought her beer back to her lips.

"Remember that one time you laid down in a patch of poison ivy?"

"Poison oak," Emily corrected, groaning as Paige chuckled at the memory. She'd ended up with a rash over 60% of her body. She had been miserable for weeks. "And let's not forget who's fault that was in the first place." They had gone for a swim in the lake and Paige had gotten a little enthusiastic in getting Emily up onto the bank so she could have her way with her.

Emily regretted her words as soon as she said them, worried that they would cause Paige to withdraw. But Paige continued to chuckle, even as she apologized. Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, pretending to be offended while fighting back a smile.

"Remember the first time we went camping, and you insisted that you knew how to put the tent up by yourself. And it collapsed on us in the middle of the night?" Emily countered with.

Paige hummed softly. "Still got the scar," she said, referring to the mark left from a gash caused by one of the tent poles.

Neither of them had realized at the time, in the dark, in their sleep dazed state how deep the cut actually was. They'd slapped a bandage over it and went to work trying to reset their tent. It was only in the bright light of morning that they'd been able to assess the damage and realized that it should have gotten stitches.

"I always liked that scar." Emily reached up, running her fingers over the smooth, raised patch of skin as just above Paige's left eyebrow. When Paige inhaled sharply at her touch she realized what she had done and jerked her hand away. Before she could pull away completely Paige's fingers fingers wrapped around her own, giving a soft squeeze.

"It makes you look rakish."

"Rakish? You think I look rakish?" Paige turned to her. Even in the muted glow if twilight, Emily could see that she had one eyebrow raised, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure Spencer said it first."  
She wasn't sure why she thought that made it better, but she was embarrassed by the admission and was looking to deflect.

"Spencer thinks I look rakish?" If possible, Paige sounded even more amused at the prospect.

Emily didn't know why she had told Paige that, something which she had successfully managed to keep to herself for years. She blamed the way Paige's hand lay lightly over her own on the armrest of her chair, the tips of her fingers drumming an unconscious rhythm again at Emily's knuckles.

"Shut up," she muttered, which only made Paige laugh. "Or we can talk about the incident on your 20th birthday."

That shut Paige up quickly. The laugh dying in her throat, a soft strangled sound coming out instead. Emily chuckled softly at Paige's discomfort at the reference to the night they had gone out to celebrate with some friends from school and Paige, drunk and feeling frisky had ended up dancing up on some random girl at the club she had mistaken for Emily from behind.

There were no shortage of embarrassing or amusing stories and they traded them as twilight faded into full dark. They had spent so much time pointedly not acknowledging their shared past, pretending it didn't exist even though it was the source of the tension between them. Talking about it now, delving into the memories was tough because it brought all the feelings Emily had been trying to shove down back up to the surface but there was also a comfort in remembering all the good that had preceded the bad. It was the reason they were fighting so hard to find their equilibrium now. The connection that they shared, even if it didn't take a turn towards the romantic, was worth holding onto. So even though it made her a little sad to remember everything they'd been through and know that it was over, it also made her feel good to know that it wasn't the end for them.

Before Emily knew it, the moon had risen high into the sky and the candles had flickered out. The lightning bugs had retreated and bats swooped and flitted across the wispy clouds in the sky. A coyote howled far off in the night, the sound both beautiful and chilling. Her head spun lightly from the beers she had drank and her body felt heavy and warm in her chair. It was only when Paige raised her hand in an effort to disguise a jaw popping yawn that Emily registered that her eyes were heavy and stinging with fatigue. It was too dark to read the numbers on the face of her watch but she didn't need to see the time to know that it was late.

She was reluctant to end their time together, feeling like it had been far too short despite the fact that it had been the better part of a day and night. But she had most definitely overstayed her welcome.

"I should call a cab." Her arm felt leaden as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"You'll wait forever to get one out here this late. And it'll cost you a small fortune. You should stay here tonight." Paige's words were spoken slowly, as if she were making an effort not to slur them. "In the guest room," she added. "You decorated it. Only fair you get to be the first one to use it."

As appealing as that option was, Emily knew it wasn't a good idea. They'd both had a lot to drink tonight. Inhibitions were lowered. Sleeping just a few feet down the hall from each other. It all added up to a dangerous combination.

"If it's really okay with you."  
Her mouth worked against her brain, agreeing when she meant to say no.

"Of course. Mi casa es su casa."

Emily knew it was a throwaway phrase but her heart ached at how much she wished it were true.

"Come on then. I'll find you something to sleep in."

Paige heaved herself out of her chair, and after a moment of swaying unsteadily on her feet, found her balance and offered a hand out to help Emily up. She took the offered hand, trying not to feel the shiver that ran up her arm when Paige's fingers closed around her own, and allowed herself to be tugged to her feet. Paige pulled a little too hard and Emily's forward momentum sent her stumbling into Paige and Paige stumbling backwards. Her back landed against the porch railing, sending a couple of candles skittering sideways and Emily crashed into her with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. Or maybe it was the feel of being pressed up against Paige that left her feeling winded.

"Oops." Paige let out a soft giggle as she put her hands on Emily's waist to steady her. Her fingers burned through two layes of fabric where they gripped Emily's hips and it took every effort to brace her hands on Paige's shoulders and push herself away rather than pull her closer. Their gazes locked before Emily could fully extract herself. She was having trouble hearing anything over the pounding of her heart in her ears but she could tell that Paige's giggle stopped abruptly and her breath hitched. Emily's eyes flicked down to Paige's lips. And when they flit back up, she saw Paige's do the same thing. Her stomach dipped as Paige's lips swooped down towards her own.

It went against every fibre of her being to turn her head away so the kiss grazed her cheek.  
She knew how easy it would be to accept the kiss. How wonderful it would feel to fall in bed together. To use drunk actions were sober thoughts as a justification for giving into her more base desires. But she knew that no matter how incredible it would be, it would only further complicate things tomorrow. They were just starting to get to a good place and she didn't want to set them back. She wanted to respect Paige's decision to take this slowly and rebuild trust. Even if Paige was making it really hard for her to follow through.

"All right, drunky. Let's get you to bed."

Emily brushed past the moment, hoping that if she didn't make a big deal of it now, it wouldn't have to be an issue to deal with tomorrow. That they were still attracted to each other was not, nor had it ever been the problem and she didn't want it to make things weird between them before they figured things eased backwards and slid one arm around Paige's waist to guide her.

"I can walk." Paige gently pushed her arm away and started for the backdoor. She swayed a little but seemed mostly steady so Emily kept her hands to herself as she trailed her inside.

"If you wouldn't mind locking up, I'll grab you some pj's." Paige's voice was thick and her words came slowly but they were clear and easy to follow. Emily agreed and made her way through the house checking windows and doors and turning off lights before heading towards Paige's room. She met her in the hallway, where Paige was standing, or rather learning against the wall, a bundle of clothes in her arms. She pushed herself off the wall and shuffled over to hand them off to Emily. She took them with a quiet thanks. Paige nodded and shifted in place. She opened her mouth, as if to say something but snapped it shut instead. A silent moment passed. It felt heavy with expectation, but of what exactly, Emily didn't know.

"Good night, I guess," Emily said before slowly spinning around.

"Night, Em. Sweet dreams." Paige's voice was soft and followed quickly by the soft click of her bedroom door shutting.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you all for sticking with the story. I'm trying to keep to a regular writing schedule but it takes me a little linger to finish up a chapter these days. Your continued interest means the world to me.

Also, thank you to all the guest reviewers who I can't reply to directly.

Emily woke feeling groggy and disoriented. The bed she was lying in was was not her own. The surroundings were unfamiliar to dull throbbing in her head and the dry, cottony feeling in her mouth told her she'd been drinking and for one heart stopping moment she worried she'd done something monumentally stupid. And then last night came filtering back to her. Dinner and beers in the backyard with Paige. Conversation and laughter. Crawling into the guest bed when really she wanted to crawl into the bed down the hall. Sighing in relief she rolled over onto her back, moving cautiously so as not to jar anything until she assessed the damage from the night before. When the pounding in her head didn't imcreae and her stomach didn't roil in protest she determined that she wasn't hungover. Still, this was now two nights in a row of drinking. It was not a habit she needed to get back into.

The bright golden light seeping in through the gap in the curtains told her it was early morning. When she squinted at her watch through sleep blurry eyes she confirmed that it was just after seven. The house was still and silent around her, indicating that Paige wasn't up the early hour and how late she had gone to bed Emily knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She always had trouble settling in an unfamiliar room.

She slipped from the bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom, then headed out to the kitchen. Initially she'd been seeking coffee, but as she leaned against the counter waiting for the machine her stomach started to growl. After a quick glance around to find that there was nothing easily accessible to grab, no fruit in a bowl or muffins on the counter she decided to cook breakfast. She doubted Paige would mind her rummaging around in her kitchen for something to eat. And really it was only fair that she took care of breakfast after Paige had made dinner.

Emily pushed herself off the counter and shuffled over to the fridge. Unsurprisingly, it was pretty bare. A half empty carton of juice, coffee creamer, a rather sad looking head of lettuce, a few eggs, a couple condiment bottles and a brick of cheese. The freezer wasn't much better. A box of fish sticks, a couple of pizzas and a some bacon. Paige was such a bachelor sometimes. Emily vowed to make sure Paige went grocery shopping today before they parted ways. In the meantime, there was at least enough for her to scrape together a half decent breakfast. She pulled the bacon from the freezer, the eggs and cheese from the fridge and deposited it all on the counter while she went in search of cookware.

She was relieved to discover that Paige had a couple of frying pans. They were both small, for the most part single serve, but she could make do. And, even though it was petty and dumb, Emily couldn't help feeling pleased by the fact that apparently Paige wasn't cooking for anyone but herself these days. Emily doubted Paige had been single all this time. And as much as Emily hated to consider it, there was a chance she wouldn't be single for long. She was a catch and any woman would be lucky to have her. It was Emily's misfortune to be the one who had been stupid enough to let her go. She could only hope that she could find a way to get Paige back before she moved on with someone else.  
She knew it was going to take more than cheese omelettes and bacon the achieve that. But it was a start.

Breakfast was almost ready when the shuffling of footsteps in the hallway alerted her to the fact that Paige was awake. She turned in time to see Paige enter the kitchen looking adorably sleep rumpled. She still bore crease marks from her pillow on her cheek. Her hair was coming out of its ponytail, flyaway pieces sticking out in every direction. One pant leg was bunched up around one ankle and her shirt was askew.

"Morning." Emily offered a tentative smile, uncertain as to whether the near kiss last night was going to taint their interactions this morning.

Paige blinked at her, then sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Not so loud," she muttered, shuffling the rest of the way into the room. Emily bit her lip, holding back a laugh as she realized that Paige was hungover. She hadn't thought that Paige had drank that much last night. Though she had always been a lightweight compared to Emily, who admittedly had a lot more experience holding her alcohol.

"There's coffee," Emily said softly, nodding towards the mug on the counter prepared to Paige's liking. Paige hummed softly in contentment as she reached for her cup. She cradled it in her hands for a moment before taking a long sip. "Are you hungry?"

Hungover Paige could be unpredictable. Sometimes she was ravenous, other times she couldn't stomach anything. She hadn't bolted from the room at the scent of food cooking though, so that was a good sign.

"Starved." Paige put the coffee back down on the counter and shuffled closer. "Which is why I'm concerned. Put the spatula down and step away from the stove."

Emily rolled her eyes and ignored the command. "Go sit down."  
She gave Paige's shoulder a gentle shove when the other woman tried to peek around her to see what was cooking.

Grumbling softly under her breath, Paige grabbed her coffee and made her way over to the table.

Emily plated their meals and carried them over to the table. Paige eyed her eggs suspiciously, even going so far as to poke them with her fork.

Emily ignored her antics as she went to the fridge to grab the juice, and again for the ketchup, bringing it to the table last because she knew how much Paige liked it to be cold when she put it on her food. She slid into her seat and started on her own meal. She was three bites in before she realized Paige was still playing with her food.

"Just eat your breakfast."

The jokes about Emily's cooking abilities were getting old. It had been college. Everyone had been living off take out and microwave dinners. And its not like Paige had been a master chef herself. She'd prepared her share of burnt or oddly paired meals as well.

Paige's gaze snapped up at Emily's tone, which was maybe a little harsher than she had intended.

"I promise they're not going to hurt you," she said, softening her words.

"Sorry."

Paige readjusted her fork in her hand and took a tentative stab at her food. Emily rolled her eyes at the slow progress of her fork to her mouth and the slight twist of her lips just before she took a bite.

"Mmm. Hey. These are really good," Paige dug her fork into her meal with a little more enthusiasm for her second bite.  
Emily chose not to comment on how surprised she sounded and just accept the compliment.

"We need to go grocery shopping," she said instead of answering with the "I told you so" that was on the tip of her tongue. "Your fridge is pathetic."

"I know." Paige offered up a sheepish smile. "I've been meaning to get around to it, but I've just been so busy getting the house settled and...things."

Emily knew that "things" meant her. She'd been a distraction for Paige since they'd run into each other. And not entirely in the best of ways. Paige was just polite enough not to say that to her face. But she accepted the explanation without pressing.

Instead she steered the conversation towards the list of things Paige would. The two of them making it through the rest of the meal in relative ease.

When they had finished Emily stood and began cleaning the table, only to be waved off by Paige.

"I got this. You cooked. I'll clean up."

It was a fair enough division of labour, one they had fallen into plenty of times when they'd been living together. But now Emily just felt bad about making a mess in Paige's house and leaving it for her to clean up.

"Its only a few dishes. I'll be finished in no time." Paige gently pried the plate and glass from her hand. "Why don't you shower and get ready while I do this."

"You wash, I'll dry?"

"No need. I'll put them in the strainer, let them air dry."

Emily considered insisting for a moment before giving in. It wasn't until she was in Paige's room, standing in front of her closet rifling through it for something to wear that she realized how domestic the whole scene had been.  
It felt like so many mornings when they had been living together. The two of them having breakfast and planning their day. Discussing things like grocery lists and to-do lists and who's turn it was to clean the kitchen. It was almost unnerving how easily they fell into a routine. Emily had to remind herself that no matter what it might feel like in this moment that they weren't together. And they were a very long way from being so.

It was a tough truth to take but Emily kept reminding herself of it as she showered in Paige's bathroom and as she got dressed, pulling on Paige's clothes for the second day in a row.

Paige was in her room, presumably getting ready, when Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She busied herself making the bed in the guest bed and tidying up while she waited. When she ran out of minor tasks to keep her busy she took her phone into the living room and settled on the couch. She had a few missed calls and a handful of texts. Most of them from Hannah. Most of them insinuating. She ignored those in favour of actual conversation with the other people who had texted her. Mainly Aria and Spencer, but also a few from new friends she'd made at her orientation at Hollis and her mother.

She was in the middle of sorting out dinner plans with her mom later in the week when Paige strode into the room looking much more put together than she had first thing that morning. Her hair was smooth and tangle free and her jeans and t-shirt molded snugly to her frame.

"Perfect timing. My mom wants you to come to dinner."

Paige pulled up short. "She what now?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Come on, you know my mom loves you. She misses you."

One of the hardest parts of the breakup was that she hadn't just lost Paige. She'd lost her family too. Ann and Nick had become like a second set of parents to Emily. Her own parents were both only children so Emily didn't have any aunts or uncles or cousins but Paige came from a big family. She had aunts and uncles on both sides and a whole brood of cousins that had embraced Emily with open arms. She had spent a number of years getting to known them on holidays, birthdays and get togethers. She had doted on the little ones and made friends with the ones closer to her own age. And then they were gone.

Emily knew that she might not have had a large extended family for Paige to enter into, but Paige had bonded with her parents. She and Pam had gotten very close. And when Wayne had died, Paige had grieved as if she had lost her own father. And Emily had pushed her away.

She didn't know why Paige seemed so stunned that her mom would want to see her. Pam adored Paige, and had never quite forgiven Emily for letting her go. Chances were she would've tracked Paige down on her own once she learned she was in town even if she and Emily weren't reconnecting.

"Did she say when? I'll have to check my schedule."

Emily refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew very well that Paige didn't have a hopping social calendar. Her family was all out on the west coast and she hadn't been in town long enough to reconnect with her old friends.

"She says whenever is good for you." Emily knew she was putting Paige on the spot but she didn't really care. She knew once Paige was over there and realized that Pam didn't blame her for the breakup she'd relax and have a good time. Plus maybe it would get Emily's mom off her back if she saw they were working things out.

"How about Wednesday? I'll tell her Wednesday." Emily typed her response before Paige had the chance to argue. She knew it was slightly selfish, but getting together was a good idea and she knew Paige would avoid it without a little nudge.

Paige opened her mouth and then shut it again with a soft sigh.

"Mom agrees to Wednesday. Details to follow." Emily ended the conversation with her mother and pushed herself to her feet. "Ready to go?"

Paige looked like she was going to refuse for a moment before nodding and ushering Emily ahead of her towards the door. She helped Emily into the same jacket as yesterday and then shrugged on her own.  
Before they could head out, Paige's cell phone rang. She fished it from her jacket pocket and checked the screen.

"Sorry. I have to take this," she said before answering.

Emily shifted in place and let her eyes wander around the living room, assessing what more needed to be done in terms of decorating. She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to overhear. Not that Paige's end of the conversation gave away much. A lot of yesses and no's with no real context or substance. It was a brief conversation. Paige ended it by confirming that she would see whoever it was she was talking to at eight.

Her heart dropped as she considered she might have been wrong about Paige's single status. Maybe she was dating. It didn't help her worry any that Paige was suddenly fidgeting with her phone and couldn't meet her eye.

"That was Principal Hackett," she told her shoes. "I got the coaching job."

It took a moment for Paige's words to process. The rush of relief that washed over her once they had actually made her knees go weak.

"Paige, that's amazing." She reached out and squeezed Paige's arm to congratulate her as well as steady herself.

Paige raised her gaze slowly. "You're not mad?"

"What? No. Of course not. I'm happy for you. I promise."

Paige's fearful expression relaxed, though she remained sceptical, "You're really not upset?"

"Would I have liked the job? Sure. Does it bother me that I didn't get it? No." Emily shrugged. "Maybe if I had lost out to someone other than you. But you're going to be an amazing coach. Those kids are lucky to have you."

Paige dipped her head, but not before Emily caught sight of the blush on her cheeks and the grin on her face. The familiar mannerism was just as adorable now as it had been when they were sixteen. It took everything in Emily's power not to cup her cheek and tip her head up so she could kiss her, the way she had so many times in the past. She actually had to tuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans to curb the desire.

"Come on, Coach McCullers let me buy you a coffee to celebrate."

Paige gestured her out the door ahead of her and was just locking up when Emily's phone rang. A glance at the caller ID screen informed her that it was Emily's call from the high school to let her down easy. She would've rather ignored it, but knew they would just keep calling until they got ahold of her. Better to answer it and get it over with. Rolling her eyes at Paige she accepted the call.

Paige's conversation with Principal Hackett had been brief, but Emily was not so lucky. He kept her on the phone after breaking the news that she had not been hired, explaining to her that they had gone "in a different direction," apparently trying to soften what he assumed to be a blow. It was a nice enough gesture. Certainly it was more than a lot of previous prospective employers had offered in the past. Emily might have appreciated the effort more if Paige hadn't been standing two feet away, studying her face carefully for any indication that she was upset. As it was, Emily just wanted to get off the phone. She was relieved when Hackett finally bid her goodbye.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Paige asked as Emily tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm fine. You earned the job, Paige. You deserve it."  
Emily had known the job was a long shot. She hasn't swum competitively in years and her coaching experience was limited to a semester in high school. Paige was way more qualified. Over qualified, in Emily's opinion but if taking the position kept her in Rosewood she wasn't going to complain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones but I haven't had much time to write lately. Work has been crazy for the past few weeks and its only going to get crazier over the next few days. I decided to post what I had rather than make you wait any longer. Hopefully the contents of the chapter will make up for its brevity.

We're still a week away from the holidays, but I doubt I'll be updating again before then so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Have a safe and happy holiday.

 **Chapter 12**

Being friends with Paige was both easier than Emily expected and harder than she ever imagined.  
Paige's days were filled with setting up her classroom and getting ready to start her new job. Emily kept herself busy with reading for her upcoming courses and spending time with the girls. They had coffee at The Brew and lunched at The Radley and went and Paige texted off and on throughout the day, Emily recounting anecdotes or observations from her day, Paige giving Emily the low down on their former teachers. In the evening they would go for dinner, or drinks or hang out at Paige's and watch a movie.

The tentativeness and unease had given way to a quiet comfort and familiarity that was reassuring and confusing in equal measure. Emily was grateful to have Paige back in her life again and loved the fact that they had managed to get to a place where they could talk and laugh and let down their guards around each other. But there were times when she had to stop herself from reaching out to take Paige's hand as they walked, or leaning over to kiss her cheek when they were stopped at a red light, or cuddle up with her when they watched a movie.  
For all the ways which their newly forged friendship was special and amazing, there were niggling reminders that it paled in comparison to what they'd once had.

Emily tried very hard to be accepting and happy with what they had. And for the most part she was. But there were times when she missed what they'd once been. She knew better than to push the issue. Paige had asked for time and Emily was determined to give it to her. Despite her occasional displeasure, she knew that it was for the best. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. And anyone else who would listen.

Including her mother. Especially her mother. When Emily had told her that she and Paige were reconnecting she had gotten way to excited about the prospect for Emily's liking. She knew that her mom had high hopes that it meant the two of them were getting back together. It was tough to sell her mom on the idea that they weren't when Emily had high hopes for it herself. Which was why she was secretly pleased that her mom had wrangled them both into dinner, even though she had protested at the time. Her parents and Paige had always gotten along so well.

As she watched her mom flit around the kitchen fussing over the pots and pans on the stove and fretting about her outfit Emily began to question her decision. Her mom was more nervous about this than she was. You'd think it was her ex that was coming to dinner instead of Emily's. It was making her start to worry. The last thing she needed was her mom inserting herself into their relationship and making Paige think that this was some kind of setup.  
Her doubts only intensified when the doorbell rang and her mother jumped and let out a startled cry. The spoon she was stirring with went flying out of her hand, sending gravy spattering in an arc across the tiles.

Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea, Emily decided. It was too late to do anything about it now though. Paige was here.  
Emily left her mom wiping down the wall and went to answer the door. She swung it open to reveal Paige standing on her doorstep holding a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Paige she looked good. It was her first instinct to reach out to her, to run a hand down her arm or squeeze her wrist or cup her cheek as she ushered her inside.

She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date, no matter how much it might feel like it, with Paige standing in her foyer dressed in a simple, but stunning, green dress and clutching a bouquet of flowers like she was adrift at sea, and they were her lifeline. It was like they were sixteen again. Emily had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure who was more nervous about this dinner, her mother or Paige. It was kind of adorable.

Paige shifted uneasily in place and Emily's amusement faded. Replaced by a wave of sadness. She hated seeing Paige so uncomfortable in her house when had once felt so at home here.

Emily couldn't help but reach out. She squeezed Paige's arm gently in an effort to reassure her. She could feel the tension in the muscles under her hand.

"Easy, Paige. You know my mom loves you."

"Your mom used to love me. Before..."

She didn't have to finish the sentence for Emily to know exactly what she meant.

"She doesn't blame you for leaving me," Emily said, voicing the fact they had been dancing around for days now. The relationship had been over for a long time but it had been Paige who had pulled the trigger. At the time Emily had used it as just another piece of fuel for all of her pain and anger and resentment but after she pulled herself together she had realized it was the best thing Paige could have done for the both of them.

"Em..." Paige's voice was soft, pleading with her not to get into this now. As hard as it was not to heed the pain she could hear plainly in that one syllable Emily knew that Paige needed to hear her thoughts on the matter. And Emily needed to say it.

"And neither do I."

"Emily..." Paige shook her head, trying to stem off the conversation or her emotions or some combination of the two.

"My mom's been very clear over the last few years that I got what I deserved when it comes to me and you." Emily ducked her head in an attempt to meet Paige's eye. "And I know that she's right.

Paige swallowed thickly, and did not raise her gaze. Sensing that she had pushed Paige to her limit she backed off.

"I'm just saying that when it comes to my mom, you have nothing to worry about." She gave Paige's arm another soft squeeze and then stepped back, gesturing her into the kitchen ahead of her. This time when Paige skirted around her she wasn't shuffling forward like a man condemned. Emily followed suit slowly to give them a moment to themselves.  
By the time she made it into the kitchen Paige and her mother were pulling back from a hug, her mom's hands lingering on Paige's arms as she exclaimed over how good it was to see her.

"Let me look at you." She held Paige at arms length and surveyed her quickly. "You're too skinny," she said after a moment. "Are you getting enough to eat?"

It was the same thing her mother had said to Emily every time she came home from college.

Without waiting for an answer Pam guided Paige over to the kitchen table and gently pushed her into a seat.  
"Dinner isn't quite ready, but I have some appetizers. Let me get you a plate."

Paige knew better than to protest. She was no stranger to Pam's obsession with feeding the world. While her mom fussed over Paige Emily put the flowers in water and checked on dinner. She kept half an ear on their conversation as she stirred and flipped. Pam was questioning Paige about her move from California and her new job.

By the time she made it over to the table the two of them were conversing easily as Pam poured them each a glass of the wine Paige had brought. When Emily picked handed her mom a glass of her own, she got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Mom."

"Emily."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

Drinking may have accompanied some of the darker parts of her past but it had never been the issue. It had been her misguided attempt at dealing with the issue. Her mom had been keeping a hawk's eye on her alcohol intake since she'd returned to Rosewood. Her concern was both well meaning and unnecessary. Emily wouldn't go so far as to say she was all better. Her father's death was still hitting her very hard, but she was coping with it in a much healthier manner nowadays. She and her mom had had a couple of nice long talks about him and she'd even made a visit out to his grave. She would never be completely okay with him being gone but she was getting better.

"You know alcohol was never my problem," she said. "My problems were... my problems," she finished lamely. They'd had this conversation a few times now and she didn't want to get into it again right now, with Paige here. Even if the two of them probably should sit down and discuss it at some point. "I'm dealing with them." She was capable of drinking without overindulging. Even if the past couple days might indicate otherwise.

Pam hesitated a moment and then poured her a glass. A much smaller glass than the generous portions she'd poured for herself and Paige. Emily rolled her eyes but accepted her mom's subtle statement without protest.

The three of them sat at the table sipping wine and snacking on crackers and cheese, talking and getting caught up. Pam popped up every so often to check on dinner, waving off every offer to help, until eventually it was time to bring it over to the table. Then she allowed both Emily and Paige to assist in carrying bowls and platters into the dining room.  
They dined on roast beef and garlic mashed potato's, her mom's secret recipe, with roasted carrots and homemade rolls. Paige's favourite meal, which Pam had remembered without any prompting from Emily.

The conversation was light and easy. It was almost like old times, when things were still good between them and Paige would join her family for Sunday dinner. The empty chair to Emily's left the only thing that stopped it from being truly reminiscent. She tried not to dwell on it. She tried to focus instead on the wide, easy grin alight on her mother's face, and the sparkle in her eye, which had been absent for far too long. And the way that Paige threw her head back with complete abandon and let out deep, belly laughs. The tensions of earlier completely forgotten as they settled back into familiar comfort. Time could change a lot of things, but Emily was grateful to see that it had not altered their bond.

When they had finished their meals Paige stood and, despite Pam's protests, began to clear the table.

"We got this," Emily said, rising as well. "You cooked, we'll clean up. Why don't you go relax in the living room while we take care of this." She knew it went against her mother's very nature to sit idle while there was work to be done, which was all the more reason Emily was insistent on making her do so. She had gone all out preparing this meal it was the least she could do to tidy up.

Even though Paige was a guest, Emily knew better than to try and persuade her from helping. It hadn't worked years ago and it wouldn't work now.  
Reluctantly her mother headed into the living room to "relax" though Emily doubted she would simply sit and wait for them to bring in coffee and dessert.

She and Paige made short work of clearing the table and stacking the plates and serving dishes on the counter.

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Emily bumped Paige's hip lightly as she scraped the meager leftovers into Tupperware containers and then handed the platters to Paige to be loaded into the dishwasher.

Paige chuckled softly. "No. You were right. I had nothing to worry about."

"What was that?" Emily cupped her ear and leaned in towards Paige.

"You heard me." Paige bumped Emily back.

"I'm sorry, for doubting your mom. She's always been good to me. I don't know why I thought this would be any different."

"It's okay."

"And about what you said earlier..."

Emily laid a hand over Paige's, giving it a gentle squeeze when she trailed off.

"We don't have to get into all that." She was sorry for pressing earlier. Even though she still believed that Paige needed to hear it.

"But don't you think that maybe we should?" Paige asked. "We've been glossing over all this stuff from the past. Trying to pretend that everything is fine and we can be friends like none of it ever happened."

Emily's heart seized at Paige's words."What are you saying?" Emily turned so she was facing Paige, who now refused to look at her. She kept her gaze pointedly forward as she fiddled with the dials on the dishwasher.

"Paige." Emily tugged gently on Paige's arm until she was facing her. "Are you saying you don't want to be friends?" No sooner had she said the words did she wish that she could recall them. An icy panic scrabbled down her spine as she awaited Paige's answer. Things hadn't exactly been easy but she thought they'd been getting better.

Paige let out a low chuckle, but there was no humour in it. "No, Emily. I don't want to be friends."

Before she'd even had a chance to process the heartbreak of those words Paige's lips had descended upon her own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year.** This chapter is another one that's short & sweet. But hopefully the content will make up for the short length.

Thank you all for reading and your reviews. You guys are the best.

 **C** **hapter 13**

Paige's lips were soft and sweet, tasting faintly of the wine they had drunk at dinner and the vanilla lip gloss that she was so fond of. One hand rose up to cup Emily's cheeks as the other gripped her hip, pulling her in. She sighed softly into the kiss and the sound made Emily's heart flutter.

It was everything Emily had been yearning for since Paige had come back into her life. Yet instead of melting into the kiss like she so desperately wanted to, Emily found herself pushing her away.  
Paige stumbled back a couple steps. Her eyes fluttered open as she came to rest an arm's length away and she stared at Emily looking dazed and disheveled. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and her jaw worked but no words came out.

"Friends was exactly what you said you wanted a week ago," Emily reminded her. A part of her couldn't believe she she was saying this, when everything she wanted was being offered up to her on a silver platter. But the pain and humiliation of being rejected while laying together in her bed was still fresh in her memory. She couldn't go through that again in another week's time if Paige changed her mind back.

"Yeah. I did say that." Paige sagged against the counter. "But I don't know that I really meant it. I was trying to protect myself. Walking away from you last time, it damn near broke me. I don't think I'd have the strength to do it again if things went bad." She ran a hand through her hair, tugging roughly at the ends before her arm fell back to her side. "I thought if I put up some boundaries I could...I don't know... keep things under control. But do you have any idea how damn hard it is just being around you?"

Emily couldn't hold back a hollow laugh. Did she have any idea? Sometimes just being around Paige was akin to torture. The desire to touch her, to kiss her, it drove her to distraction. And as much as she cherished their newfound friendship, she could still feel the spectre of their relationship on the edge of so many of their interactions.  
It was comforting, in a perverse sort of way, that Paige was struggling with the same things.  
They had a failed relationship and a somewhat disastrous attempt at a friendship between them. They couldn't just pick up where they left off, jump back into a relationship like breakup and everything that came before it had never happened. Nor could they continue on like they had been, pretending like their feelings didn't still linger.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. But something's got to give. We can't keep going on like this."

Emily agreed, but it had been at Paige's insistence that they'd been striving for just friends in the first place. She didn't begrude her that decision, but she wanted it to be very clear that whatever the next step was, that was also Paige's decision. She didn't want to come across as if she were pressuring her.

"We can't pick up where we left off," Paige repeated, her words coming slowly as she worked out a thought in her head before voicing it.

Emily accepted that. As much as she would love to resume her life with Paige, slipping back into their roles, like pressing play on a DVD that had been paused, too much time had passed and there were still to many issues between them. She just didn't know what that left for them. They had tried friendship and that hadn't worked. She didn't want to think that meant they were out of options.

"But what if we started over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we go back to square one. Dating. Getting to know each other all over again. As adults."

"Dating?"  
"Yes. I know you're familiar with the concept," Paige teased. "Two people. Coffee. Lunches. Dinners. Movies. Long talks-"

"So basically, exactly what we've been doing?"

Paige paused a moment, her head cocking to the side as she thought that. "Hmm, well kind of." She sidled closer. "We can keep doing what we've been doing, with a few minor adjustments."

She rested her hands on Emily's hips as she eased in closer. Emily wound her arms around Paige's neck, her fingers playing with the fine hairs as she pulled her in.

"Adjustments, huh? Like what?"

"Let me show you," Paige murmured against her lips a moment before capturing them in a lingering kiss.

Emily sighed softly at the contact, allowing herself to melt into it the way she hadn't before. She sagged back against the counter behind her, letting its solidness hold her up as she pulled Paige tightly against her. There wasn't an inch of space between their bodies. Emily could feel her pressed against her length and still it wasn't close enough. She wondered if it would ever be close enough.

Butterflies fluttered in Emily's stomach as Paige's lips slid softly, but assuredly against her own. Her movements unhurried as she swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. Her grip on Emily's hips tightened as she pressed even closer.

Emily's lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. She inhaled sharply through her nose and managed to prolong the kiss another moment or two before the need to breath forced her to pull away. She sucked in a ragged breath before leaning in again, eager to have Paige's lips back against her own. A flash of movement from the corner of her eye had her jumping back in surprise. She was unable to prevent the soft yelp as she spun around.

The movement she'd seen was her mother. Pam now hovered in the doorway looking caught between apologetic and scrambled away from Emily and stood struggling for breath an arm's length away, her cheeks aflame.  
Emily bit back a laugh as, for a moment, they were sixteen again and her mom had walked in on them making out when they were supposed to be doing dishes. Or homework. Or watching a movie.

"I just came in to see if you two needed any help," she said, easing further into the room. She didn't even try to hide the grin taking over her face. "But I can see you've got everything under control in here."

Unlike when she was sixteen, Emily didn't feel embarrassed or like she needed to apologize for being caught. She offered up a shrug and a wry grin and could only hope that Paige, who was doing a fine imitation of a statue would remember to breath.

"I think I'm going to skip dessert and head out for a bit."

Emily shot her mom a thankful smile. Sometimes having a mother so invested in her romantic life was a blessing.

"I won't be late," Pam said as she began backing out of the room. "Lock up if you leave before I get back. And no funny business," she apparently couldn't help but add, her grin turning teasing.

"Mom!"

But she was gone, her laughter floating down the hall behind her. The joke garnered a laugh out of Paige, who sagged against the counter with a ragged sigh for a moment before pushing herself off it and moving to stand in front of Emily once again.

"Yeah, Em. No funny business. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Oh please. I have moves that would have you begging for it in seconds."

Paige scoffed and rolled her eyes, though they both knew what Emily had said was true.

"You're mom's right though. No funny business."

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

Paige looked surprised, like she thought Emily was going to argue rather than agree.

"Let's leave these for a minute," Emily said, gesturing to the dishes on the counter "and go into the living room and talk."

Without waiting for a response she took Paige's hand and led her into the other room. They settled facing each other on the couch in nearly identical positions, one leg drawn up under them and one arm draped or propped against the back of the couch. Their knees brushed as they shifted, getting comfortable and came to rest a hair's breadth from each other. Though they weren't touching, Emily could feel the heat radiating from Paige's body.

"Sex complicates things," she said, jumping right in. "And this is going to be complicated enough, trying to sort out new feelings from old, without adding to the mix."

Paige was nodding as she spoke, clearly in agreement with Emily on this.

She wanted things to work out with Paige. But she wanted it to be on its current merits, not on lingering remnant of the past. She had no doubt about her feelings. She knew she loved the Paige sitting before her, and not some memory or idealation of her from back then. And she believed Paige felt the same way. But they couldn't ignore the impact those old feelings would have on the relationship they were building now. They had been the root of their issues while attempting to be just friends.

"I want us to get it right. And if starting from scratch is how we get that, then I'm all for taking it nice and slow."

Paige nodded. "Not too slow though, right?" Her brow furrowed slightly in concern. Emily cocked her head to the side, waiting for her to elaborate. "I mean we're starting over, which I think is great. I think its exactly what we need. But we don't have to go back to the very beginning do we? We can still kiss and...do stuff?"

"You mean will I still let you touch my boobs?" Emily teased, enjoying the way Paige blushed and ducked her head, even after all this time. "Before our first date? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Come on, you said it yourself, we've basically been dating this whole time."

"You mean the whole week that you've been back? That whole time?"

Emily couldn't help but be amused by the role reversal. A few days ago it had been her trying to talk Paige into a physical relationship, and now Paige was trying to talk her into one. She also couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Paige thought Emily would want to be romantic without being physical. Sex might be off the table for the time being but that didn't mean she wasn't still attracted to Paige. Or that she didn't want to kiss and "do stuff" as Paige had so eloquently put it. She didn't want to rush. And she wanted Paige to know she was taking this reconciliation seriously. But she wasn't going to live like a monk in the meantime.

"Under the shirt, over the bra," she said with a sigh, like it was a huge concession to let Paige touch her. Paige did a victory fist pump before surging forward, catching Emily mid-laughter, mouth open as she started to call her a dork. Her lips pressed against Emily's in a rough, hurried kiss. Her tongue swept immediately into Emily's mouth as her hand tugged at the strap of her dress, pushing it aside to cup her breast. Emily chuckled into the kiss as Paige groped her like a pubescent teenage boy. Her laugh turned into a whine when Paige pulled away just as abruptly as she'd descended.

Emily flopped back against the couch trying to catch her breath while Paige settled into place looking calm and 's head spun as she tried to keep up with the turn of events. She ran a hand through her hair and took a couple deep breaths, ignoring the way Paige was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat at leaving her so unravelled. The grin slowly faded however as Emily resettled herself, without bothering to adjust the strap of her dress, leaving herself partially exposed.

"You don't play fair, Fields," Paige muttered, averting her gaze.

"Like you do?"

"Touché." Paige tipped an imaginary hat in Emily's direction. Emily pulled up the strap on her dress.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"What?" Emily had heard her, the question just seemed incongruous with the happenings. Though she supposed it wasn't, considering the conversation that had sparked it.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Paige repeated. "Let me take you on a proper date."

Emily was nodding before Paige had even finished talking. She loved it when Paige planned a "proper date." Paige took great pains to make everything a surprise and they always ended up at some amazing restaurant or concert or event. Emily didn't think she'd ever had a bad time on a date planned by Paige. And from the excited gleam in her eye as she awaited Emily's answer, Emily didn't think she was about to start now.

"I would love to go on a date with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** : As always I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for your reviews, PM's and kind words of encouragement. It means so much to me.  
And a special thanks to my person, this chapter especially is for you.

 **Chapter 14**

Emily sighed as she dismissed yet another outfit and tossed it onto the bed. The rejected pile was growing larger by the minute, while her options dwindled. How was it that she had so much clothing and still had nothing to wear? She ran a hand through her hair, yanking at the strands in frustration. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that she didn't have time to go shopping. Not that it would help. She'd made two separate trips, one with the girls to the mall in Rosewood and one with just Hanna to the boutiques in Philly and despite coming home with an arm load of bags each time still didn't have anything suitable.  
She knew that her stressing was pointless. Paige wasn't going to care if she showed up in this year's trendiest fashions or a burlap sac. She would still say that Emily looked beautiful and wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away. That didn't change the fact that Emily wanted to look good for her.

Especially because she knew Paige would look good without even trying. For someone who hated shopping and couldn't care less about fashion trends Paige still always managed to look good. She had a style all her own, and the quiet confidence to pull it of.

Unlike Emily, who at the moment didn't think she'd be able to pull of finding socks that matched, let alone put together a classy, yet stylish outfit. With a soft growl and a little more force than necessary she tossed another shirt onto the pile.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

Emily jumped, started, then spun around to find Hannah leaning against the doorway, smirking.

"Oh, please. Like you didn't used to call me for three hour Skype sessions to help you find an outfit before a big date."

Hannah's expression softened as she pushed herself off the doorframe and approached. She rubbed Emily's shoulder soothingly before stepping past her and beginning to sort through the items of clothing lying in disarray on the bed.

"Relax. Sweetie. I don't know why you're so nervous about this. It's Paige."

"Yeah. Exactly. Its Paige." Emily began to pace as Hannah worked on finding her an outfit.

"It's not some random girl I met at a coffee shop or a bar and I want tonight to go well but if it doesn't know big deal. There's a lot riding on this."

Emily couldn't help but feel like this was their last shot. If they couldn't make things work tonight, where would that leave them? They'd already established that they couldn't be just friends. But what if they couldn't make a go of a relationship either?

She pressed her hands against her stomach, trying to settle the knotted, uneasy sensation that left her feeling like she was about to throw up.

She spun back around to face Hannah, and jumped, letting out a startled yelp when she discovered they were practically nose to nose.

"That's not going to happen," Hannah said with such confidence that Emily couldn't help but believe her.  
The comfort that swept over her stronger than the embarrassment of realizing she'd voiced her fears aloud. Even if it was only momentary, before the fears started creeping back in.

"Now, put this on." Hannah pressed an outfit into her hands and Emily accepted it automatically. She stripped down, but before she could change into the clothes Hannah had thrust at her Hannah tore them back out of her hands again.

"You're not seriously thinking of wearing those, are you?"

"You're the one that gave them to me," Emily reminded her friend, cold and annoyance sweeping over her. "If you don't like the outfit why'd you pick it?"

"Not these," Hannah said, gesturing to the bundle in her arms. "Those." She wagged a finger in Emily's direction. It took Emily a moment to realize Hannah was referring to her bra and underwear. "You can't go on a date in those."

Emily glanced down at the plain white cotton bra and boyshorts she was wearing, unsure what was wrong with them.

"What does it matter? It's a first date, Han. It's not like Paige is actually going to see them anyway."

"Are you one hundred percent sure on that? Besides," Hannah added, without giving Emily a chance to answer "it's not about anyone else seeing them. It's about how they make you feel. Its a first date. They should make you feel sexy and flirty and fun. Would you say those make you feel sexy and flirty and fun?"

Without waiting for an answer she spun around and began rifling through Emily's dresser. Before Emily could demand she get her hands off her panties Hannah flung a lacy black bra and matching thong at her. They were definitely sexy. And flirty. And fun. Maybe a little too much so. Emily caught them both in mid air and tossed them back.

"Try again, Han."

"Prude." Hannah pulled a face at her, and Emily pulled one right back. "Why do you have them if you never wear them?"

Emily didn't bother to respond, which Hannah took as an admission that Emily never wore the sexy underwear in her drawer, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, it might have been awhile, but that didn't mean it didn't happen.

"How about these?" Hannah tossed another set at her, this one a matching light green set with little pink flowers. It was more fun and flirty than sexy but considering the goal of tonight was to reconnect and not give in to their base desires, Emily thought that was fitting.

"Better." She changed into the new undergarments and then held her arms out for the outer layers.

It was only once she'd settled them over her frame that she took the time to look at what they were.  
Hannah had selected a mint green sundress that hugged her curves along her torso and then flared out just slightly at the waist so the skirt swirled lightly around her legs. The fabric was cool and smooth against her skin and she couldn't help but run her hands down her front, enjoying the way it both looked and felt.

Hannah had paired the dress with a white denim jacket, which was cropped to fall just above her waist.  
She tugged lightly at the lapels, adjusting it slightly, but really she had to admit she felt pretty good.

"Here, put these on." Hannah handed her a pair of white flats, followed by a couple of chunky bangle bracelets and long chain necklace with a dark green stone pendant.

"Where are you going tonight?"

Hannah moved behind her and began to do her hair, fingers combing deftly through it as she pulled it back into a loose braid, with a few strands arranged artfully to frame her face.

"I don't know. Paige wouldn't tell me."

Paige had a penchant for surprising Emily on their dates. A trait which had proven to be both charming and irritating in equal measure.

"She just said to wear comfortable shoes."

Hannah hummed distractedly as she finished Emily's hair and moved onto her make-up, just a hint of blush, some shimmery lip gloss and a bit of mascara. Emily closed her eyes and enjoyed the few minutes of being pampered.

When Hannah finished she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "You look good."

She put her hands on Emily's shoulders and guided her towards the mirror. Emily studied her reflection, turning in place to get all the angles. Her skirt swished softly against her skin and the braid swung lightly along her back.

"Cute and sweet. Virginal. Like the thirteen year old you're acting like."

Emily scoffed and shoved Hannah's shoulder, but she couldn't deny that she felt like a teenager again, aflutter with nerves and excitement. Palms sweaty and heart racing as she waited for the doorbell to ring.

"Thank you, Hannah."

Emily pulled her in for a tight hug. For all her jokes, she knew Hannah understood how important this night was to her. She'd been a mess before Hannah had walked into the room and her friend had made her feel at ease.

Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Emily's anxiety returning as the chimes echoed the through the loft.

Hannah pulled back far enough to cup Emily's face, forcing her to hold her gaze. "You got this. Okay?" She pinched her cheeks lightly. "Now get your shit together and go answer the door."

Emily couldn't help the laugh that rumbled in her throat. "Gee, thanks Han."

This thank you was less sincere than the last one, but just as heartfelt.

She bounded lightly down the stairs only to pull up short at the bottom to take a couple of deep, calming breaths. Smoothing her hands down her skirt she hurried forward. Torn between nerves and anticipation her gait was alternately eager and halting. By the time she reached the door her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. She tugged at the edges of her jacket and tucked a fee strands of hair behind her ears.

"Open the damn door, Emily."

Hannah's voice drifted from downstairs. It was just the push she needed to grasp the handle and pull it open. Her throat suddenly arid as she got her first glimpse of Paige.

"Hey." Paige greeted her with a warm smile, her entire face lighting up with it. "Wow. You look...you look good." Her gaze went dazed for a moment as she gave Emily a once over. It was comforting that with all the years and things between them, Paige still looked at her with that same mixture of affection and lust.  
Paige stepped across the threshold and pulled her in for a light, loose hug. Another thing that hadn't changed, how it felt to be in her arms. It was a little overwhelming. But in the best possible way.

Emily swallowed hard, attempting to clear her throat.

"Hey." Her voice came out breathy and hoarse as she returned the embrace, which was far too brief for her liking. Paige was pulling back before Emily had even settled in.

"You too." She cleared her throat and tried again. "You look good too," she said, unable to resist running her hands up and down Paige's arms, squeezing lightly against the solid definition beneath her fingertips.

Paige was dressed in a pair of fitted, dark wash jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, with a lighter blue flannel shirt hanging open. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but her hair was artfully mussed. Emily's fingers twitched with the desire to run through it.

"Ready to go?" Paige seemingly ignored Emily's compliment, though the faint blush on her cheeks gave her away.

When Emily nodded, Paige reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together as she guided her to the door. The thrill of pleasure that coursed through her was disproportionate to the simple gesture.

"I hope you don't mind walking," Paige said as the exited Emily's building and turned right. "It's a nice night. And we're not going far. Just a few blocks."

"Not at all." Emily squeezed Paige's hand lightly. It had been a long time since she had gotten to experience the simple pleasure of walking hand in hand with Paige, and she had forgotten how much she missed it until she had the opportunity to do it again. It was a nice night, as Paige had said. The air warm and balmy, the sun just starting to set, sending rays of golden light streaking across the horizon.

Traffic was light, just off the main street. And as they headed away, rather than towards, the downtown core, Emily tried to figure out where they could possibly be going.

The curiosity was killing her. And from the sidelong glances Paige kept shooting her, she knew it. Bit Emily refused to give her the satisfaction of asking. Instead she kept her end of the steady stream of conversation, all the while racking her brain.

She figured out there destination just before they were upon it. Spinning, flashing lights that caught her eye from the far end of a side street and the faint strains of music clueing her in. The carnival was in town.

Every August they set up in the fields on the outskirts of town for a couple weeks. They had food and games and rides as well as crafts and exhibitions and on the closing night there was usually some kind of concert.

When she was a kid, Emily coming to the fair with her parents had heralded the end of summer. It had been the last of the long, hot hazy days filled with bike riding and swimming and playing soccer in the park and cool, crisp, nights spent playing flashlight tag and catching lightning bugs. It had meant a return to classrooms and schedules, homework and more often than not, her father's departure to far off lands. It had always been something of a bittersweet tradition. But one Emily loved nonetheless.

And one that she had gotten Paige to love just as much. She had brought Paige here every summer that they were together.

It had been a few years since she'd been home, even longer since she'd been here in the summer. She'd forgotten about the carnival, though the memories weren't far from the surface and came rushing back readily. She thought it fitting that Paige would bring her here for their first date.

Paige glanced over at her as they approached the gate, eyebrows raising in question, asking if this was okay. Emily squeezed her hand, indicating it was definitely okay.

By unspoken agreement they headed straight for the food stalls, following their noses towards the scent of roasted peanuts and hot dogs and funnel cake and candy corn. Her stomach rumbled and her mouth began to water at the thought of all the sweet, doughy, goey, greasy treats.

Paige let her by the hand along the row of stalls, the two of them sampling everything from deep fried butter to giant pretzels to bright blue clouds of cotton candy, until their bellies were full to the point of bursting.

From there they headed to the midway, the lights and sounds dazzling their senses as they strolled through the crowd, taking it all in. They wandered past kids fishing in the frog pond and guys trying to impress their dates on the Strongman, swinging the unwieldy sledgehammer with loud grunts of effort as they tried to summon up the strength to hit the little bell.

Emily tugged gently at Paige's hand, guiding her way, knowing if they lingered she would bust a gut trying to prove her strength.  
She let Paige over to the milk jug game, figuring a little competition would distract her. Before she could say anything Paige nodded to the guy running the booth and gestured to the two of them, indicating they'd both be playing. He nodded and swung a bucket of balls into the counter between them.

"Three throws each. If you knock down all the jugs on all three throws, you get a prize." He jerked his finger behind him a veritable zoo of stuffed animals hanging from a net.

Paige eyed the selection speculatively as she hefted a ball. "I'm going to win you a shark."

Emily followed her gaze to a huge great white hanging in the far corner.

"Or maybe I'll win you one," she said, picking up a ball of her own.

Paige chuckled lightly. "Sure, Em."

Before Emily could repy, Paige settled into a pitcher's stance and let her first ball fly. It sailed in a neat arch towards the centre of the stack and the jugs fell onto the counter with a clatter.

The attendant let out a low whistle.  
"Nice throw," he said as he went to work restacking the jugs.

"Em?" Paige turned to her, a faint grin on her lips. Emily rolled her eyes and mimicked Paige's earlier position. She drew her arm back and threw, sending the ball careening off towards the right corner of the tent, where it bounced off a post and ricocheted back towards them. It lost power as it went though, and dropped to the ground a few feet from the counter.

"Good power," Paige said, almost but not quite managing to keep from grinning. "Just need a little work on your aim."

"Why don't you show me how it's done?" Emily handed Paige her second ball, and just as she was about to throw, gave her a firm, resounding slap on the ass. Paige faltered just enough that the ball landed just off center, clipping the outer edge of the bottom stack of jugs. The top two rows tumbled bit the base remained in place.

"Ooh," Emily feigned sympathy, rubbing Paige's shoulder. "So close."

Paige huffed and handed Emily her next ball. "Let's see you do better then, slugger."

Emily snatched the ball from her hand and readied herself. Squinting one eye shut and cocking her head just slightly to the side she threw again. The ball curved slightly to the left, but still crashed into the pile of milk jugs, taking all but two down.

"Not bad." Paige sounded genuinely impressed as she picked up her third and final ball. Just as she had the first time, she knocked down the jugs with ease. And now Emily felt a little bad for distracting her on her second throw. If she hadn't, Paige would've won a prize.

Instead of taking her turn she leaned across the counter and lightly snagged the wrist of the attendant and drew him closer.

"So I was wondering," she said, speaking softly and forcing him to lean in to hear her. "If it would be possible to give my girlfriend here my turn. If she could still get a prize if she gets them all down." She offered up a soft, sultry smile and flipped her hair as she gazed at him emploringely He blushed, growing flustered under her flirty gaze, and after a few minutes of stammering and fidgeting swallowed hard and agreed.

"But just a small one. I'm really not supposed to...my boss will...You can't tell anyone I let you..."

"Thank you so much." Emily gently squeezed his arm and he blushed even harder under her touch. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She flashed one more winning smile and then turned to Paige.

"Fire away," she said, pressing her last ball into Paige's hand.

Though Paige hadn't heard what was said between the two of them, the exchange wasn't lost on her. Eyes dancing with amusement, a grin barely suppressed on her face, she accepted the offering and once again squared herself for the pitch. She hit the jugs dead center and they all went tumbling down. Emily let out a whoop and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck in a quick, celebratory hug. Or what was meant to be. Paige's arms snaked around her waist and she spun her around in a dizzying circle. Her vision continued to spin even after Paige set her back down again.

"So, what's it going to be?" She gestures towards the selection of prizes with one hand, while wrapping the other around Paige's bicep for a little extra support.

Paige studied her choices for a long moment before finally pointing to a little green dragon, with purple wings and a burst of fire coming out of it's mouth. The attendant handed it to Paige, who in turn handed it to Emily.

Still arm in arm, they wandered off to the next game, the dart toss, which they both bombed at, then on to the shooting baskets where they each sunk two shots, but neither won a prize. Skeeball followed, and was quickly abandoned when Emily's second throw busted one of the game's many lights. They scurried off, giggling before anyone noticed the damage. Emily schooled Paige at the sharpshooter game, winning a gangly looking lion with a fluffy mane. And wracked up a ton of points on Whack-a-mole, which won her a pink monkey. Both of which she handed off to Paige. For her part, Paige tested her hand eye coordination on the ring toss and won a lime green crocodile, and they each won teddy bears on the bean bag toss.

It didn't take long before they'd tried their hand at every game on the midway. Some with success, others without. But it was the most fun Emily'd had in ages. Her sides hurt from laughing and she felt more in tune with Paige than she had since they'd first reconnected.

As they wandered away from the games and towards the rides she realized how perfect an idea the carnival had been for their first date. It was interactive, unlike sitting silently next to each other in a darkened theatre if they'd gone to a movie but it didn't hold the pressure of making conversation the way facing off across a dinner table did. They slipped in and out of conversation as they wandered, the sights and sounds around them providing not just things to discuss but also filling any potentially awkward lulls. They talked and joked and teased each other as they played and for a brief time at least it was like the last few years and all the issues that stood between them fell away. It was light and fun and easy.

Emily couldn't remember why she had ever been so nervous. Nor could she imagine it was possible for the night to have gone any better. Even after all the foods had been sampled, all the games had been played, and all the rides had been ridden, she still wasn't ready for the night to end. It was coming up on midnight though, and the carnival was closing down. The crowd had thinned considerably. The smells from the food vendors had slowly petered out. Some of the games had gone dark and one after another the rides stopped running. There was no choice really but for the two of them to make their way home.

They set off at a slow pace. Apparently Paige wasn't in any more of a rush than Emily because she matched her slow, shuffling steps and made no move to hurry her along.

The streets were quiet, the houses they passed dark. The night was dark and cloudless, the stars spread across the sky like jewels. And with not a soul in sight it felt a little bit like she and Paige were the only two people in the world.

"I had a really good time tonight," Emily said as they strolled along, joined hands swinging gently between them.

"Me too." Paige glanced over, giving her a soft smile that made her heart flutter and and her hand a gentle squeeze that sent a warmth skittering up her arm.

All too soon for Emily's liking they had reached her apartment. They slowed to a stop outside her door and turned to face each other.

"So..." Paige said slowly, and Emily nodded like she had actually said something.

As much as Emily did not want the night to end, she had to admit she'd been waiting for this moment all night.

Paige licked her lips, wetting them. Emily couldn't help but follow the path of her tongue with her gaze.

She brushed a few errant strands of hair behind her ear, tucking them out of the way.

Her heart hammered loudly in her ears as slowly she inched forward. Hannah's crude teasing aside, she really did feel like she was thirteen again, about to experience her fist kiss.

Paige leaned in, her breath brushing against Emily's lips a moment before her lips did.

The kiss was soft and sweet and felt very much like the first time despite the fact that they had shared many kisses, hundreds, if not thousands, over the years. And had kissed just a few days ago. It was chaste, and lingering. A perfect end to a perfect evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emily let out a soft sigh as they pulled apart, swaying slightly in place as the kiss left her feeling lightheaded and a little dazed. If the way Paige's eyes fluttered open, and the soft, slow smile tugging up the corners of her lips were any indication, she was feeling the same way.

"Hey." In the past the husky rasp of Paige's whisper had never failed to make Emily's knees go weak. She was happy to discover that hadn't changed.

"Hey." Emily felt her lips turn up in a soft, answering smile. A gentle, quiet moment following as they stared into each others eyes. It was late, and Emily knew she should be heading inside, but she wasn't ready to say goodnight just yet. She got the sense Paige felt the same, from the way she lingered, hands still resting lightly on Emily's waist.

"Did you want to come inside?"

Paige bit her lip, hesitating a moment before answering.

"Very much so, yes," she breathed, her words coming out in a rush. The rawness in her voice, the want in her eyes made Emily shiver. "But, I think I should call it a night and head home." Paige's hands slid from her waist and clasped her fingers instead. "Tonight was absolutely perfect. Exactly what I think we needed for starting over. And I don't want to ruin that by rushing it .As much as I want to...I don't think we..."

"No, you're right." Emily tamped down on her disappointment, knowing that despite her desire, Paige was right and interrupted Paige's halting explanation. She reached up and cupped Paige's face smoothing her thumb across the soft, cool skin of her cheek. "You're a hundred percent right and I shouldn't have asked. I just..."

"Don't want to say goodnight," Paige finished for her when she trailed off. "I know. Believe me, I know." She chuckled softly and Emily couldn't help but follow suit.

Another quiet moment where neither of them made a move or say goodnight followed.

"We're pathetic aren't we? Don't answer that," she warned before Paige had a chance to actually respond. "Hannah was bugging me earlier about acting like a thirteen year old before their first date. I think we're having the equivalent of the hang up, no you hang up conversation."

Paige laughed softly. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're not wrong. We are pathetic. Okay." She took a deep, steadying breath, squaring her shoulders and nodding once. A gesture Emily was well familiar with as Paige setting her resolve.

"Thank you for tonight, Emily," she said, her words oddly formal. "I had a great time."

"Me too."

Paige's lips turned up into a pleased grin. "I'd really like to take you out again sometime. And I know I'm supposed to be cool and wait three days before I call and all that but, are you free tomorrow?"

Emily couldn't help but be charmed by Paige's upfront approach. She had never been one for games, having neither the patience or the temperament to go along with what she felt were useless and arbitrary rules when it came to things like dating. Emily had always found it one of her more endearing qualities. And she was happy to see that it hadn't changed over time.

"For you, I'm wide open. Call me tomorrow and we'll figure something out?"

Paige's grin only got wider. "I can't wait."

Suddenly, Emily couldn't either.

"Guess this means I actually have to go, huh?" Despite her question, Paige made no move to actually leave.

Emily could see Paige's resolve was fading. Though hers was practically non existent, Emily knew it was her turn to be the strong one.

"Yes. It does. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to see you again tomorrow."

Emily put her hands on Paige's shoulders and turned her gently around, giving her a little shove towards the elevators.

Paige tool a few steps before spinning around. "You're beautiful, Em" She offered up a heartbreakingly sweet smile before turning and disappearing around the corner. Emily lingered in the hallway until she heard the doors slide shut, then headed inside.

The loft was in darkness. The lack of soft snores coming from Hannah's room told Emily that her friend wasn't home yet. She and Caleb had plans for dinner and a movie in Philly, so Emily knew there was a possibility she wouldn't be home at all tonight.

She was a little disappointed to return to an empty apartment, because she had been looking forward to recounting every detail of her date with Paige in glorious, gushing detail. But it didn't dampen her mood as she made her way through the shadows up to her room. Being alone just meant that she could play the evening over and over again in her head as she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

The warm, giddy feeling that had filled her all evening returning as she recounted every moment, from greeting Paige at the door through to sending her reluctantly on her way.

Though she was alone, Emily found herself grinning ear to ear as the memories washed over her. It had been as perfect an evening as she'd ever had. That fact quelled the lingering fears she'd had that she and Paige wouldn't be able to make a go of it. She'd been so worried that old feelings and resentments would make it impossible for them to start fresh. That the past would be too difficult to move on from.

Or worse, that the rekindled romance wouldn't have any depth to it, compared to the past.

Maybe it didn't carry the urgency of falling in love for the first time at sixteen. Or the exhilaration of taking on the world together at eighteen. Or the do-or-die of sticking it out at twenty.

But being with Paige tonight, holding her hand and laughing with her and kissing her goodnight on her doorstep, it had all felt so right. There was a warmth to it. A sweetness.

Like falling in love all over again with a whole new Paige. It was as butterfly inducing, heart racing, palms sweating, breathlessly exciting as it had been the first time around. Without the added dose of teenage angst and uncertainty.

They were both older now, and knew who they were and what they wanted. She was having a wonderful time discovering this grown up version of her teenage sweetheart. Seeing all the ways in which Paige had changed, and all the ways in which she was the same.

Emily's phone chimed as she was climbing into bed. The smile on her face only growing as she reached for it, because she knew without looking who it was. Sure enough when she swiped her thumb across the screen she saw that she had a text from Paige.

Goodnight, Em. Sweet dreams.

Emily swooned. She honest to God, giddy and squealing like an adolescent, swooned. She could just picture Paige sliding into bed and firing off one last text before turning her phone over and settling in for the night.

"Night, Paige. Sleep tight." She fired off a text of her own before following suit.

Emily woke from a pleasant, dream filled sleep feeling rested. She stretched languidly and rolled onto her side to burrow further under the blankets, in no particular rush to move. Content to lay and try to recall the hazy dreams, impressions more than images coming back to her.

The feelings of contentment, happiness, laughter and love. It all stemmed from her date last night. She didn't need to remember her dreams to know that much. She felt like she could lay here all morning wallowing in the feelings.

Eventually the scent of coffee brewing and the faint rumblings of her stomach drove her from her bed however. It was with some reluctance that she slipped from beneath the covers and headed downstairs.

When her feet hit the cool tile of the kitchen she stopped and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she might still be dreaming. It wasn't Hannah leaning sleepily against the counter beside the coffee machine, waiting for it to brew. Or even Caleb, who had become a fixture at the loft, lately. It was Paige. She had her back to Emily, her attention divided between the pot, which was nearly full and the frying pan on the stove that was just starting to sizzle.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, even through it was plainly obvious what Paige was up to.

Paige jumped and let out a little yelp at the sound of her voice.

"Jesus, Emily." She spun around, hand pressed to her chest. "Give me a freaking heart attack."

"Yeah? Well, that's what you get for breaking in." Emily crossed the distance between them, coming to rest beside Paige at the counter. She leaned against it and crossed her arms, offering up a small smirk.

"Breaking in?" Paige's lips twitched into a grin of their own. "I love that you think I have the skills to do that."

"You do have the skills to do that. I know Spencer taught you senior year."

"You uh...you knew about that?" Paige rubbed the back of her neck and shifted in place. "And I didn't have to break in. Hannah let me in."

"Hannah's here?" Emily glanced back towards her friend's bedroom, surprised that she was home and not out here impatiently waiting for food.

"No. She came in, changed and went right back out again. I guess she and Caleb have plans."

Emily nodded, glad that the two of them seemed to have found their footing once again.

Paige handed her a cup of coffee, steaming hot and fragrant. Emily wrapped her hands around it with a thankful smile and took a long whiff.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to go for breakfast, but you were still asleep so I thought I'd bring breakfast to you." Paige gestured towards the stove.

"You were just hungry and didn't want to wait for me to get ready." Emily bumped Paige's shoulder, and laughed when Paige didn't deny it, merely shrugged.

"So, what's on the menu? And what can I do to help?"

"Omelettes, hash browns and toast. I think I have everything under control here. But if you want to grab some plates and pour some juice."

Emily took a fortifying sip of her coffee, then another, before placing her cup down and shifted around Paige to get to the cupboard. She rested her hands lightly against Paige's waist as she eased past, enjoying the way she swallowed audibly and shivered as her fingers lingered before sliding away.

She flicked on the radio on the counter, filling the room with the soft strains of classic rock, as she began to pull cups and plates from the cupboard and then utensils from the drawer. Paige moved to the stove, grabbing the spatula and checking on their food. The two of them moving around each other in a comfortable, easy silence.

It wasn't long before breakfast was ready, and Emily was suggesting they take it into the living room to eat. They carried their plates in and settled next to each other on the couch.

It was quiet as they first delved into their meals, but slowly they fell into conversation. They talked about Paige's upcoming first day at work and how nervous and excited she was. And Emily's classes, and how much she loved kinesiology, but hated gross anatomy. They talked about how Paige was settling into the new house and how much Emily loved living with Hannah but would really appreciate her own space. And maybe a place with a couple more walls.

It was light, easy conversation. Exactly the kind of stuff that people just getting to know each other would talk about. And even though it hadn't been expressly stated, Emily was starting to feel more and more like this was a second date.

Albeit a slightly unconventional one, seeing as how she was still in her pj's and sporting a serious case of bed head. Definitely not something she would be comfortable with this early into the relationship if it were anyone other than Paige.

But, for all that she agreed they needed to take this slowly and get to know one another again as adults, she felt like she knew Paige better than she'd even known anybody else. There might be new facets and developments to her personality, and several years worth of experiences she wasn't privy to. But Emily believed that she knew Paige on a fundamental level.

She knew that didn't guarantee them anything. If they wanted this to work they were going to have to put in the effort. But there was a degree in comfort in already knowing that they could, and did work well together. It took away some of the fear and guesswork that came with the beginning stages of a relationship.

When breakfast was finished Emily cleared their plates, carrying them into the kitchen and loading them into the dishwasher. She was suddenly nervous as she returned to join Paige on the couch. Her heart rate increasing and her stomach fluttering in eager anticipation as she settled a little closer beside her.

The air between them shifted, becoming expectant, charged. The feeling only increased as Paige inched closer. A part of her felt ridiculous for her sweaty palms and breathlessness. She wasn't a kid and this wasn't their first time alone in a room with a couch. They had been together for years, and done far more than just make out. But mostly she embraced the excited, jittery feeling. There was something simple and sweet about it.

She bit her lip against a laugh as Paige faked a yawn and stretched, draping her arm across the back of the couch to curve around Emily's shoulder.

"Smooth," she teased as she allowed herself to be guided a closer.

"Yeah, well I don't see you making any moves."

"You want a move, I'll give you a move."

Emily shifted sideways to face Paige. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek as she leaned in. She pressed her lips against Paige's in a light, feathery kiss once, twice, three times before capturing them in a long, lingering one.

Paige grinned into the kiss, a laugh rumbling in her throat. "Smooth," she murmured, as she slowly eased Emily back and shifted to hover over her.

Emily slid her hands into Paige's hair, raking her fingers through the short, silky strands as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Paige's tongue teased against her own as her hand slid up and down Emily's side, fingers splayed as she caressed from her hip to the curve of her ribcage. Emily shivered at the light, feathery touch. Not quite ticklish, but raising goosebumps across her skin.

Her own hands slid from Paige's hair to her shoulders, using her grip to pull Paige down more firmly on top of her. She sighed softly as Paige's weight settled above her, pushing her lightly down into the cushions at her back, before beginning to roam up and down her back, nails scratching lightly.

It didn't take long before Emily's fingers began to itch for the softness of Paige's skin. The thin cotton of her t-shirt suddenly too much of a barrier between them. She slipped her hands beneath the hem of Paige's shirt and traced her fingers along the contours of her back. She loved the way Paige's muscles twitched and shifted under her touch.

Paige moaned softly into the kiss, her touch faltering for a moment before resuming.

Her fleeting touches skirted closer and closer to Emily's breast with each pass. Each time, Emily's her breath hitched in anticipation, again and again, the ache for Paige to touch her growing almost the point of unbearability. Until finally Paige's palm slid up to cup her, kneading gently.

"Fuck. Paige." Emily tore her mouth away from Paige's to moan. Her words coming out jagged and hoarse as she fought against the pressure in her lungs to draw a breath.

"You feel so good." Paige diverted her attention to Emily's neck, nipping along the column of her throat as she continued to knead with her hand.

Emily murmured a wordless agreement as she dipped her head and pressed her lips to whatever part of Paige's body she could reach, brushing sloppy kisses to her neck and shoulders.

Her arousal, which had been slowly simmering, was suddenly on full boil. She shifted her hips restlessly, frustrated to discover that there was nothing above her to provide friction. While Paige's torso was crushed against hers, she had been careful to keep their lower halves apart.

Paige's hand slid from her breast to her hip. Emily let out a whimper of protest and nipped at Paige's lips as they returned to her own. Paige's kiss was soft, pacifying, before she pulled back and shifted to settle alongside Emily on the couch. It was a tight squeeze, but Emily didn't mind the close quarters.

"Maybe we should take a minute?" The husk in Paige's voice and the way she rubbed her thighs together gave away her own arousal.

"Yeah." Emily reluctantly agreed.

She knew it was the right thing to do. They were trying to be mature and responsible and not let their libidos get ahead of their emotions after all. But her body still resented being teased towards the brink with no payoff.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Maybe in a bit. For now can we just lay here, like this?"

Emily wrapped an arm around Paige's back and snuggled closer in response. As her frustration dissipated she could appreciate the simple pleasure of just holding Paige, of being held by her.

"Know what this reminds me of?" Paige's voice was soft so as not to jar the stillness that had settled between them.

"Hmmm?"

"That summer. The one when the power kept going out."

Emily remembered it vividly. Their first summer in California, their first apartment. A tiny little shoebox of a place a few blocks off campus. A heat wave had swept over the city, bringing with it rolling brownouts that had left them without air conditioning for hours at a stretch. They had spent their days lying on the couch under the window, trying to catch even the faintest breeze. It had been hot and sticky and miserable. And Emily couldn't remember a time when she had been more content than those hot, hazy days just laying around with Paige.

It warmed her heart to know that Paige looked fondly on those days as well. And she could only hope that they would continue to build more memories like that, more moments like this. As difficult as their past had been, despite the challenges the weeks ahead might bring, Emily could only be grateful for this opportunity. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Sorry this update took so long. Technical difficulties and writers block kept me away. A huge thank you to all of you for your reviews and PM's and all the kind word and encouragement. It really means a lot to me.

 **Chapter 16**

Emily must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was stirring awake to find her head on Paige's chest and Paige's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She smiled softly and burrowed in. Paige's arm tightened around her, her fingers tracing idle patterns against Emily's hip. Raising her head from Paige's chest she glanced up to find Paige was wide awake, stretched out beneath her, awkwardly playing a game one handed her phone.

Sensing movement, Paige glanced down, a smile gracing her features. "Hey, there sleeping beauty."

"How long was I out for?" She craned her neck, trying to see past Paige to the clock on the wall.

"A little over an hour."

As much as she enjoyed waking in Paige's arms, she felt bad for having kept her trapped on the couch for so long, making her feel like she couldn't move or disturb Emily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out on you. You should have woken me."

Emily shifted, trying to move off Paige, but the arm around her waist only tightened it's grip, holding her in place.

"It's fine." Paige cleared her throat. "I mean, it was nice. Lying here. I uh..."

Paige didn't have to finish her sentence for Emily to know what she was saying. Her heart fluttered and a warmth spread through her.

"Yeah. I've missed it too," she said softly, hoping that the admission wouldn't be too much.

There was still a lot about this whole starting over thing that they would have to sort through. While they weren't pretending the past had never happened or trying to forget about it, she didn't know how much was too much when it came to referencing it. Or if there were any aspects that were off limits for the time being.

Paige didn't seem bothered by the comment though. Just the opposite actually, she hummed softly and tightened her grip, pulling Emily closer.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm good with just doing this."

Emily propped her chin up on her hands so she could meet Paige's gaze. "Come on, I know you didn't come over here to just lay on my couch all day."

"What if I did?"

Emily huffed a soft laugh. If she had, it'd be a real role reversal. When they had been together it had been Paige trying get Emily to do something, a hike, a bike ride, a trip down the coast, and Emily who had been content to just laze around all day, watching movies and eating junk food and making out.

When Paige didn't even crack a smile, Emily realized she might actually be serious. She studied Paige's face carefully, looking for signs that she might be putting her on. Paige held her gaze steadily, nothing in her expression indicating she was anything but sincere.

As unusual as the request struck her, Emily wasn't going to fight her on it. Spending the day holed up with Paige, having her all to herself and able to kiss or cuddle her whenever her heart desired, it was pretty much a dream come true.

However as much as she relished being able to lay like this with her, Emily was liable to fall asleep if she didn't get up and do something. And as wonderful as it was to fall asleep and wake up in Paige's arms, she didn't want to waste this golden opportunity passed out cold.

"I'm all for a day in," Emily said. "But do you think we could maybe do something besides just lay here. If we do, I'm going to fall asleep again." Her jaw popped as she yawned, underscoring her words.

"Something to keep you awake huh?" Paige's hand drifted slowly across her hip. "I can think of a few things." Her touch slipped into a caress, her tone turned suggestive.

"I bet you could," Emily said, with a chuckle. "But I was thinking more along the lines of Poker-"

"Strip Poker."

"Or Scrabble-"

"Strip Scrabble."

"Or Chess."

"Strip Chess."

"Someone's got a one track mind today." Emily teased, but otherwise refused to react to Paige's interruptions.

Emily had to admit, she was half tempted to take her up on her suggestions. She knew that if it came down to it, Paige would be the one shedding her clothes.  
For all her competitive spirit and athletic prowess, Paige was kind of hopeless when it came to games. Call it skill, or luck, whatever it was, Paige didn't seem to have any when it came to playing off the field.

She knew Paige was just joking. They had both agreed that sex was off the table right now. But it was nice to see that she wasn't shying away from the subject. It was a marked shift from the first time they were dating, when Paige was an eager participant but much too timid to make any moves herself. And from the final months of their relationship when they were merely existing in the same space, but had long since ceased being together.

"Maybe Lucas has some board games. He's a nerd right? Doesn't that mean he should have some?"

Paige chuckled. "Right. But probably not the kind you're thinking of. Unless you want to play Dungeons and Dragons or-"

"Yeah. No thanks," Emily interrupted her quickly. She'd made that mistake once before in college, she'd agreed to play with Paige and some of her friends. It was one Sunday afternoon of her life she would never get back.

Paige chuckled softly, but wisely refrained from commenting. "It looks like he's got a good gaming system," she said instead, nodding towards the TV and the rather impressive entertainment system.

She didn't have to finish her thought for Emily to know what she was thinking. Without another word they were both up and moving. Paige went for the remote, a complicated device that of the two of them, she would be the most likely to be able to figure it out. Emily began going through the massive collection of games, certain that the one she was looking for had to be there. Paige had just gotten the TV set up when Emily spotted the familiar logo in the bottom of the third row. She snatched it out and held it up triumphantly. She popped the game in as Paige unravelled the chords from the controllers.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Fields?" Paige asked as she handed Emily one of the controllers and they moved back to the couch.

"I'm not the who should be worried. You're going down, McCullers."

Paige scoffed. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"What are your terms?"

"Winner gets bragging rights-"

"Lame." Emily jostled Paige's elbow, only to be jostled right back.

"And gets to plan the next date. No complaints."

Emily knew that meant if Paige won she would make her go mini-golfing or to a baseball game. But it also meant that if Emily won she could make Paige go to the classic horror film marathon running next weekend and she'd have to do it.

"You're on." Emily stuck her hand out to shake. Paige stretched out to meet her, only to pull back at the last minute with a snicker.

"You're such a dork." Emily shook her head, trying to look disapproving but unable to suppress the smile playing at her lips.

"Are we doing this or what?" Emily poised herself over her controler, overcome with an uncharacteristic competitiveness that only Paige seemed able to bring out in her.

It had always been like that, even before they had gotten together, back in the days when they were simply teammates.

While she had started out swimming for fun, having Paige hot on her heels, challenging her times and routinely beating her had made Emily realize she liked to win. It had made her train harder, push herself farther than she thought possible. And she had loved every minute of it. The burn of her muscles as she strove for just one more stroke, the sting of chlorine in her nose, the ache in her chest as her lungs yearned for air. The exhilaration as her hand slapped the wall and she popped her head up and looked around to discover that she was a fraction of a second faster than everyone else. Even the frustration in finding that Paige had bested her, once again.

More than that, she had enjoyed the friendly rivalry. The taunting, the teasing, it had served as an excuse to get closer to Paige, the enigmatic beauty who sat one row over and two seats up in history class and glowered out the window, but lit up when her feet hit the pool deck. The power house on the field hockey pitch who had a penalty named after her, but was quick with a kind word or a quip when one of her teammates was down. Emily was both intrigued and intimidated by her. She would've been too tongue tied and timid to approach her if not for the common interest they shared, but swimming had bridged the gap and allowed her to feel comfortable enough to open up and come out of her shell.

The more they'd gotten to know each other the more that competitive spirit had seeped into other aspects of their friendship. They could make a wager out of anything, from test scores and essay grades to bike races and video games.

There was a comfort in knowing that some things hadn't changed. That they could slip so easily into familiar patterns in the face of so much upheaval and uncertainty. It felt nice to be sitting on a couch with Paige once again, laughing and trash talking like no time had passed at all.

"Oh yeah!" Paige tossed her controller aside and thrust her hands up in the air as the screen flashed Game Over in red, flashing letters. Emily groaned and let her own controller fall to the side. Paige jumped from the couch and did an odd little victory dance that involved a lot of hip shaking and finger pointing as she rubbed her win in Emily's face.

"Best two out three?" She knew it was a long shot but she had to try.

"No way. A bet's a bet. I beat you Em. I am the champion," she crowed, sidling closer. "And to the victor goes the spoils." She dropped down into Emily's lap with a grin. "And I think I'm going to like my prize."

"I'm not some damn trophy to be won." Emily crossed her arms over her chest trying to sound stern. But she couldn't quite keep the laughter out of her voice or the smile off her face as Paige's eyes travelled over her appreciatively. Her hands slid up Emily's arms and she let out a soft hum.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to enjoy my prize," she said as her lips descended onto Emily's.

Emily melted into the kiss, her lips parting under Paige's gentle plying. She unwound her arms and wrapped them around Paige's neck, her fingers finding their way into Paige's hair.

Paige's tongue slid slowly against her own, coaxing her deeper into the kiss as her hands slid down Emily's chest, coming to rest on her breasts.  
Emily's snickered, and Paige bit her bottom lip lightly in rebuke, but didn't move her hands away or slow her gentle massage. It was Paige who chuckled a moment later when Emily let out a low moan and arched her back, pressing herself more firmly into Paige's hands.

Her lungs burned at the lack of oxygen. The quick, ragged breaths every time their lips parted no longer enough to sustain her. Reluctantly she pulled back and took a deep, full breath before delving back in.

Arousal began to simmer low in her belly, a pleasant, pervasive heat. Which only flared hotter when Paige's hips began to rock subtly in Emily's lap.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Put a sock on the door or something at least."

It took a moment for Hannah's voice to break through the fog of arousal. And another for the words to sink in.

"Don't make me get the hose."

Paige growled lowly and muttered curses as she pulled away. Emily blinked, trying to clear her vision, trying to clear her head. As awareness came back to her she noticed that her friends were hovering just inside the apartment. Hannah and Caleb a few feet across the threshold while Spencer, Toby and Aria hung back by the door. Caleb and Tobly looked uncomfortable, Caleb shifting in place and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, Toby gripping tightly to a large takeout bag as if were some kind of lifeline that would take him away from this moment. Spencer and Aria seemed caught between amusement and apologetic, small, somewhat sympathetic smiles on their faces. Hannah however was grinning at them in obvious delight at having caught them in a compromising position.

Emily was torn between annoyance at being interrupted and amusement at Paige's clear irritation. She didn't even try to hide it as she sighed heavily and slowly swung herself off Emily's lap. It was a marked difference from how she'd jump away, red faced in embarrassment if someone walked in on them in an intimate moment back when they were dating the first time.

Paige pushed herself to her feet and tugged at her clothes, trying to make them appear less rumpled, then raked her fingers through her hair to smooth it.

Emily squirmed in place, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to quell the arousal still thrumming through her.

"So, I'm gonna get a beer. Anyone else want a beer?" Caleb's voice was too bright, too cheery as he finally unrooted himself from his spot and moved further into the loft. The others trailed in slowly behind him.

"I'll take one. Em, you want anything?" Paige asked, offering up a wry smile and a shrug as she accepted their friend's intrusion.

Emily rolled her eyes, but asked for a beer. As Paige crossed the room towards the kitchen the girls approached. They dropped down onto the couch, Hannah next to Emily and the others beside her, as Paige reached where Caleb and Toby were standing by the fridge. Emily couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Paige punch them in the arm, hard enough to make Caleb wince and mutter something. She thought she caught the phrase "cock blocker" before they turned away and the strains of their conversation was lost.

"Ow. Hey. What was that for?" Emily rubbed her arm where Hannah had pinched her, and turned to glare at friend.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"So, last night went well I take it?" Spencer asked.

Hannah scoffed. "I'll say it did," she said before Emily had a chance to respond. "Paige was here at the ass-crack of dawn this morning. We walk in on them making out like it's going out of style. And now Em's mooning at her from across the room. Just like old times."

"Eight thirty in the morning is hardly the ass-crack of dawn."

Hannah elbowed her in the side. "Come on, you know what I'm saying."

Emily nodded. She knew what Hannah meant and her friend was right, but she was also wrong. Things had gone well the might before. Their date had been sweet and wonderful and all kinds of amazing, and this morning they had slipped seamlessly back into a place of comfort and familiarity. But it wasn't just like old times. Their relationship was different this time around. They were different. They were older, more sure of themselves and what they wanted. Paige especially. Emily felt more at home in her own skin than she ever had when they were dating the first time around. She wasn't a scared teenager just out of the closet, still dealing with the fallout of coming out. Not to mention everything else she'd gone through in high school. Nor was she an aimless college kid playing at being a grown up, with her shoe box apartment and crappy bartending job, drifting through classes that didn't interest her with no real ambition. She might not have everything in her life sorted out but she had goals, and she had plans to get there

The changes in Paige were even more evident. She was more confident, more self-asssured than Emily had ever seen her. Sure, she had always been brash, a little cocky, but it had been mostly bravado. Underneath she'd been insecure, uncertain. She'd grown into herself in their years apart. Her confidence was deeply rooted.

Most noticeably, she didn't defer to Emily the way she once had. She still looked at her with the same affection, still treated her like she was precious. But she didn't just accept whatever Emily was willing to offer. She stood up for herself. She asked for what she needed out of their relationship.

It had been difficult at first, accepting the new terms of their friendship, but Emily saw now that it was for the best. It had put their burgeoning relationship on a more even keel. And what they were building now would be even stronger for it.

"Yeah," she said in answer to Hannah's comment. "Things are going great so far."

"So, what was the big date last night?" Aria asked, leaning around the other two.

Emily couldn't keep the grin off her face as she told them every glorious detail. From walking hand in hand to the fair to Paige winning her a stuffed animal to the kiss on her doorstep. The giddy excitement she'd felt all evening bubbling back up as she relived it.

She had just finished filling them in when Paige and the guys made their way over, them loaded down with beer bottles and plates piled high with Chinese takeout. From the faint blush on Paige's cheeks and the lingering smile on her lips, Emily had a feeling she and the guys had been having a similar conversation over in the kitchen.

It was nice to see Paige rekindling her other friendships, settling back into life in Rosewood outside of her relationship with Emily. It had to have been lonely these past few years feeling like she couldn't reach out to her old friends because thinking they'd taken Emily's side in things.

There was some shuffling and jostling as the plates and drinks were passed around and then everyone settled. Paige handed one of the beers and a plate to Emily then, even though there really wasn't enough room squeezed in on Emily's other side, angling herself sideways and draping one arm over the back of the couch, her hand coming to rest against Emily's shoulder. The guys took seats in the adjacent chairs with their own meals.

"A toast." Hannah held her beer bottle out. The rest of them held theirs up as well.

"What are we toasting?" Caleb asked a moment later, when Hannah still had not said anything.

She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again. Emily could think of a few things. Old friends. Second chances. From the way Paige squeezed her shoulder, Emily guessed she could too. But before either of them could voice their thoughts Hannah laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Whatever. Cheers."

They all leaned in to clink their bottles together before settling back with their meals. Silence followed for a few minutes as they took their first few bites, and then conversation slowly started up. Soon, Emily was laughing so much she could hardly chew and it really did feel like old times, her friends around her, Paige by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Sorry about the length between chapters. I'm without a computer right now and it makes getting a chapter written a much slower process.

To the guest reader who was worried about me abandoning the story, don't fret I have no intention of doing so.

To everyone else, I can't get into my PM's at the moment to reply to you directly, but thank you, thank you, thank you, for your continued support on this story. It means so much to me. Y'all are awesome.

As always, this chapter is for my person.

 **Chapter 17**

"You're really going to make me do this?" Emily asked as she slid into the passenger seat of Paige's car.

Paige said nothing, merely chuckled as she pushed the door shut with a soft click. Huffing, Emily flopped back in her seat and reached for her belt. Her eyes caught Paige's through the windshield as Paige circled around the front of the car. Her displeasure must have been visible on her face because Paige shrugged, raising her hands as if to ask, "what do you want me to do about it." As if she didn't actually have control over the situation. The smirk on her face belying the innocent act.

"A bet's a bet Em," Paige said as she slid into the car. "You don't really want me to go back on a bet, do you?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you're cute when you're petulant." Paige leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.

Emily huffed again, loudly to ensure Paige heard it, and crossed her arms over her chest. She shot Paige a sidelong glance and saw that her display had no effect. She shook her head lightly, a smirk still gracing her lips. Sighing once again Emily turned her head, gazing sightlessly out the window.

The activity that Paige had chosen for their date was mini golf, which Emily absolutely loathed. A fact that Paige was well aware of. She was using the fact that she had won their bet and Emily had to do whatever she wanted to her full advantage. And seemed to be enjoying herself doing it.

Emily couldn't even blame her for it because she knew that if the roles were reversed she would've done the same thing. Just as Paige has tried, and failed, to get Emily to enjoy the activity over the years when they were together, there were a handful of things Emily had been unable to convert Paige to, and had she won the bet she would've made Paige do one of them tonight.

It was a short drive across town to the course and Paige didn't try to draw her into conversation as they made it, seemingly content to let Emily stew. As they approached and Paige slowed the car, preparing to make the turn into the parking lot the smile on Paige's face morphed from a triumphant smirk to one of genuine happiness. She shifted in her seat as she waited for traffic to pass, growing increasingly restless with with each car. This was the reason that Emily had grumbled and complained about going but didn't flat out refuse. As much as she hated mini golf, Paige loved it.

It was right in her wheelhouse, competitive and physical but also requiring strategy and skill. She approached every obstacle like a puzzle, analyzing how every piece moved or fit together. And she was annoyingly good at it. Unlike Emily who was abysmal. In the handful of times they had gone she had not once gotten a hole in one. Sometimes it took so many strokes for her to get the ball in that they didn't even bother to count them. And on more than one occasion she'd simply given up and moved on to the next obstacle.

Finally there was a break in the oncoming traffic and Paige was able to turn into the lot, which was about half full. She easily found a place near the front entrance and practically bounded out of the car. Emily had barely even gotten her seatbelt undone before Paige was at her door, pulling it open and extending a hand to help her out.

She didn't let go once Emily was on her feet, just shifted her grip so she could lace their fingers together. Emily felt that familiar tingle travel up her arm at the action, and wondered if it would ever fade. She hoped not. It had only been a week since they had decided to start dating, and it all felt so new and exciting still. And as much as she looked forward to moving through the steps of their relationship and getting, hopefully, back to a place like where they had once been, a place of comfort and commitment and spending their loves together, she hoped that this feeling of wonderment at the simple things like holding hands didn't go away in the process.

Paige led her across the lot and reached for the door, pulling it open for Emily to step through, all without losing her grip.

"Smooth," Emily whispered as they fell back in step and approached the counter. A bored looking teen sat behind it. Paige said nothing, but Emily caught her blush and bashful grin out of the corner of her eye.

The kid barely glanced their way as he collected their money and handed them their score cards and a couple of stubby little pencils before directing them to the bucket of balls and rack of clubs to their left. Emily took the first ball her hand grazed, a sky blue one with a small chunk out of one side, and the closest club on the rack. Paige took her time, sorting through the bucket, weighing and squeezing the balls in her hand before settling on a lime green one. And test swinging a few clubs before choosing. Emily said nothing about the selection process, or the look of supreme concentration on her face. Though she wished she could pull out her phone and take a picture. But she knew the moment she did, Paige would get skittish and stop.

Once Paige was satisfied with her selections they made their way through a second set of doors and out onto the course. It was large and sprawling, with no apparent order to the pirate themed obstacles. A network of paths criss crossed between such obstacles as a sunken ship, and a treasure chest, among others. They even had a pirate themed version of the ever classic windmill, a swinging mast.

The place was bustling, parents with their children and groups of preteens and a few couples milled about, but it wasn't so crowded that they'd be piled on top of each other as they made their way through the course. A fact for which Emily was grateful, she didn't want some eight year old or a bunch of teeny boppers laughing at her as she tried to sink a shot.

Emily let Paige lead her over to the first hole, which was was an elaborate system of planks and bridges. She stood back, leaning against her golf club and soaking in the the dying rays of the setting sun and the murmur of conversation and laughter around her, trying to conjure up even a degree of the enthusiasm Paige was displaying as she paced around the obstacle, eyeing angles and muttering to herself. She looked so cute in her white Capri pants and deep red polo, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail that was thread through the snap of her baseball cap, her club swinging at her side, her face a picture of concentration. She had to admit, as much as she hated this game, she loved how much Paige loved it, and enjoyed watching her play.

After a couple minutes of scoping it out Paige returned to where Emily was standing and set her ball down.

"Kiss for luck?"

Emily wasn't about to turn that down. She sidled closer and pressed a light, lingering kiss to Paige's lips. They were both smiling softly when they parted. Emily's heart was fluttering in her chest like it was their first kiss. Another thing she hoped wouldn't fade over time.

"You got this." She stepped back, giving Paige a swift smack on the ass.

Paige shot a saucy grin over her shoulder as she did a weird, awkward twerk, and then turned her focus back to the game. She swung her club lightly and gave the ball a tap. They both watched as it rolled up the slight incline, almost stalling just before it reached the top but making it over, and then gaining momentum as it followed the curves and dips to land neatly in the hole.

"Hole in one." Paige thrust her fist in the air and then turned, grabbing Emily up by the waist to spin her around. She closed her eyes against the dizzying sensation and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, as proud of her as she seemed to be of herself.

After a couple spins Paige put her down, but kept her hands on Emily's waist, steadying her until she wasn't swaying on her feet anymore.

"Your turn," she said, nudging Emily towards the course. Emily shuffled over slowly, reluctant to even attempt the hole after Paige's success. She fished her ball out of her pocket and dropped it to the astro turf, then positioned herself over it, mimicking Paige's stance as best as she was able.

"Here, let me..." Paige slid up behind her and wrapped her hands lightly around Emily's waist, adjusting her hips slightly. Emily's breath caught and her stomach fluttered at the sudden closeness. Paige's body practically molded to her back, her breath was warm against the side of her neck. The breathless feeling only increased as Paige's hands roamed over her body, adjusting her shoulders, her wrists and her elbows. Her fingertips trailing across the bare skin of her arms.

With Paige guiding her swing Emily didn't get a hole in one, but she managed to sink the ball in less attempts than she would have if left to her own devices. It went that way for the rest of the game. Paige got another hole in one, and made quick work of the other obstacles and then helped Emily with her shots.

It was a total cliché, but Emily didn't care that Paige had decided to use their date activity as an opportunity to cop some feels. It made the game much more enjoyable than it normally was. For the first time ever, she was actually disappointed to reach the end. She wasn't even embarrassed by her scorecard this time, tucking it into her pocket rather than chucking it into the trash as they left.

"I had a good time today," Emily admitted as they made their way back to the car, hand in hand once again. For all her protesting she was willing to concede that Paige had chosen well. It would never be her favorite pass time, and she had no desire to do it again for a very, very long time, but she hadn't hated it.

"Yeah?" The grin on Paige's face was soft and almost shy. "You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not."

Paige's grin turned playful. "Good enough to come back next weekend?"

"Not a chance."

Paige chuckled. "Fair enough. You hungry? Want to go get some food?"

Emily was starved. And pleased that apparently today's date didn't end once their game did. Though she and Paige had talked and texted all week, they hadn't actually gotten a chance to see each other as Monday had been Paige's first day of teaching and Emily's classes had started in earnest on Tuesday. They had both been bogged down in coursework, though on different ends of the spectrum. Paige had been prepping lessons and grading papers while Emily had been writing them. It was a little strange to be back in school. Especially while dating a teacher. But she supposed it had some advantages, when things got busy and she had to stay home and do homework, she knew Paige would understand.

"There's a burger joint just up the road, did you want to get some food and take it back to my place? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

That sounded perfect to Emily, who said as much. It wasn't long before they were loaded down with bags of takeout and heading back to Paige's. Burgers, fries straight cut and curly, onion rings, milkshakes and a couple pieces of peanut butter pie for dessert mixing together into a mouthwatering aroma that had Emily reaching into the bag a couple times to sneak a bite.

The drive onto Paige's property wasn't as disconcerting this time, but it still left Emily feeling a little unsettled. She was glad when they broke through the trees and the house came into view. And even happier when they stepped inside.

Paige had completed the decorating since the last time Emily had been here, artwork and picture frames hung on the walls. The bookcases were filled with books and knickknacks. Throw pillows and blankets were arranged over the furniture. The place was still obviously newly inhabited but it didn't feel so stark and lonely.

Emily settled on the couch and began laying out the food while Paige got the TV going.

"What do you want to watch?" Emily asked, half paying attention as she divided their portions while Paige scrolled through the selections.

"Hmmm, how about this?" The triumphant tone of Paige's voice more than her words had Emily looking up.

"Rudy? But you hate Rudy " It had been Emily's favorite movie in high school. She had tricked, guilted and bribed Paige into watching it so many times that she flat out refused once they hit college. Not that she would ever admit it, but Emily had seen it so many times even she didn't want to watch it anymore.

"And you hate mini golf. But you went with me today."

"That's sweet. But why don't we put on something we'll both enjoy?"

After a few more minutes of scrolling and a couple veto's from both of them they settled on an action flick that they both thought looked interesting. Paige hit play and relaxed against the back of the couch with her meal. Emily followed suit. They made quick work of their food, the couple hours spent strolling the course had worked up quite an appetite.

Emily finished first and kept a close eye on Paige's progress. The moment she put her tray onto the coffee table and settled back, Emily shifted closer and leaned in, curling up with her head on Paige's chest. Paige's arm immediately went around her shoulders, drawing her in. Though it had only been about fifteen minutes or so it had felt like an eternity sitting so close to Paige and not being able to cuddle into her.

It was a small thing but something that Emily had misses terribly in their time apart. And during the early stages of their reconciliation. There was just something about being in Paige's arms. About feeling the beat of her heart beneath her ear or the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Luckily Paige never seemed to mind. And tonight was no different. She drew her in and held her close. After awhile her thumb began to rub absently against her arm, occasionally tracing random patterns and every so often she press a kiss to the top of Emily's head.

It was getting late by the time the movie ended. Emily was preparing to reluctantly tear herself away and make her exit when Paige suggested another. She instantly agreed, eagerly snatching on to the opportunity to stay curled up in Paige's arms, even though she could feel the pull of sleep making her eyes heavy and knew the prudent thing would be for Paige to drive her home. She didn't feel like being prudent. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and not over think or overanalyze and just be in the moment.

Her eyes drifted closed before she'd even gotten a grasp of the characters or the plot. For awhile she simply listened to the cadence of the voices without really grasping the words bit it wasn't long before even that was lost on her as she drifted in and out.

The next thing she was aware of was the surface beneath her head shifting and Paige's voice calling her from a distance. Slowly, groggily, she shook off the remnants of sleep and pushed herself upright.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Paige didn't sound upset. When Emily chanced a glance up she found her smiling amusedly at her.

"I passed out."

"Yeah, like ten minutes in."

Emily nodded at the information, wondering but not asking why Paige hadn't woken her up bit instead let her sleep on her for close to two hours

"It's late. Do you mind staying over?" Paige eased herself off the couch and turned to Emily, looking apologetic. "I can lend you some pj's. And I'll make breakfast tomorrow before I take you home."

"I'm happy to stay over." Emily pushed herself to her feet and cut Paige off before she could continue to try and sell her on the idea. She wasn't lying. She just wished that Paige meant to a little differently. The spare bed was comfortable, but she imagined that it'd be even more comfortable to fall asleep in Paige's arms.

"Okay. Good. I'm too beat to drive."

"I get it. It's fine."

Paige shot her a thankful smile and then turned and led her way back towards the bedrooms. Emily trailed behind, and lingered in the doorway of Paige's room, still not entirely comfortable with stepping inside, while Paige rooted around for sleepwear. She handed Emily a bundle of clothes, which she took with a quiet thanks before retreating to the guest bathroom to get re

The toothbrush she had used last time was still in the holder. The towel she had used freshly laundered and hanging over the bar. It made her smile, knowing that Paige had set these things aside as hers and left them out. As if expecting that Emily would be there to use them again soon. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before pulling on the borrowed clothes. She hadn't paid much attention when Paige had handed them to her, but once they were on she couldn't help but chuckle when she realized that Paige had given her a rather threadbare tank top and a very short pair of shorts. They were both soft and comfortable, but left very little to the imagination. She couldn't be certain if it was just that Paige was tired and grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on it by design, but she had her suspicions.

She finished getting ready for bed and headed back out. Paige was leaning in her bedroom doorway, fiddling with the hem of her shirt when Emily stepped out. The way her eyes lingered on Emily's body and the blush on her cheeks confirmed Emily's suspicions.

"You uh, all set? Ready for bed? Emily didn't know if she was imagining things or what, but she could swear she detected a hint of a tremor in Paige's voice. She couldn't fathom why Paige might be nervous though. They were in a good place right now. And it wasn't like Emily hadn't spent the night in her guestroom before.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks." She closed the distance between them.

Paige gulped as she got closer. Yep, definitely nervous. Though Emily was still at a loss as to why.

"Today was amazing," Paige said softly, unable to meet Emily's eye as she stopped in front of her.

"It was," Emily agreed slowly. Before she could say anything Paige swooped in for a kiss. It was hard and fast and jittery. She barely even gave Emily a chance to return it before she pulled back.

"Sleep with me?" Her words came out in a jumbled rush and it took a moment for Emily to decipher them. "I mean, I don't mean sleep with me, I mean sleep with me."

Emily was tired and her brain was fried and she honestly couldn't tell if Paige's ramblings made perfect sense or absolutely none at all.

Paige took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry," she said, releasing a shaky stream of air. "Do you want to spend the night with me?" She gestured towards her room behind her. "Just to sleep. I know its soon. But last weekend, lying on the couch holding you...Tonight... I've never slept as well as I did when we were together and you were in my arms."

For all that she was rambling and her words were disjointed, her speech was rather elegant.

"I'd like that," Emily said before she could work herself up any further. She couldn't believe Paige thought she might refuse. "I was wishing for the same thing myself," she added, so there would be no confusion as to her willingness.

Paige's grin was broad and beaming as she tool Emily's hand and led her into the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the wait. It's been a hectic few weeks. And I'm still having the same old technical difficulties. Thanks so much for sticking with the story. You guys are awesome.

It's a short one, just a bit of Paily fluff, but I hope that you enjoy it all the same.

 **Chapter 18**

Emily squeezed her eyes tightly shut and burrowed deeper into the pillow, resisting the pull of wakefulness, afraid that with it she would lose the warm, contented feeling that had enveloped her in sleep. The steady tick of the clock on the bedside table and the glow of daylight streaming in through a gap in the curtains and the slow, steady rasp of breathing in her ear combined to pull her further and further into consciousness. With a soft sigh of displeasure she opened her eyes and tried to stretch out sleep heavy limbs, only to find her movements hampered by the body pressed against her back and the arm wrapped around her waist that kept her arm trapped at her side.

Slowly the events of last night came back to her, along with the realization that the feeling she had been fighting to hold onto had carried from wakefulness to sleep, not the other way around. After Paige's fumbling but adorable invitation the two of them had retreated into her room and climbed into bed together. Each of them taking their usual side without discussion or consultation, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it was. It had been, at one point. Emily had settled on her back, and then shuffled towards the middle of the bed. Paige had met her there, curling into Emily's side, head on her shoulder, arm around her waist. A familiar position that they had slipped into as easily and comfortably as one night slip into an old sweater. They had fallen asleep like that, but must have shifted through the night, with Emily rolling onto her side and Paige following, which lead to Emily waking now with Paige wrapped around her.

She couldn't think of a more perfect moment than this and was eager to just soak in every ounce of it. The weight of Paige's arm around her waist, the warmth of her breath on the side of her neck, the solidness of her body at her back.

Paige stirred and murmured softly in her sleep, her lips brushing against Emily's skin, her fingers twitching against her stomach where they rested. Emily smiled softly to herself and shifted back into her, burrowing in. Gradually the press of her lips against Emily's neck and the shifting of her fingers grew firmer, deliberate.

"Mmm. Morning." Her voice was low and thick with sleep. The words slightly muffled by Emily's hair.

"Good morning."

Rather than pulling away as she woke, Paige's grip tightened and she pulled her closer. Not that Emily was complaining, or had any intention of moving. She was perfectly happy right where she was.

"Sleep okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah." It had been the best sleep she could remember having in a long time. Paige hummed softly in the back of her throat in what Emily assumed was agreement.

It felt like it used to, before things went bad. If Emily were to close her eyes it would be as if she were back in their shoebox of an apartment just off campus, with the leaky kitchen faucet and the busted radiator and the window that wouldn't close all the way. Today could be just like any other morning, the two of them waking together in their queen size IKEA bed that was too big for their bedroom but they had found online and was too good a deal to pass up. They'd lie in bed cuddling and whispering and giggling as the sun crept into the room through threadbare curtains.

Until everything fell apart and they lay in bed with miles between them. If Paige even came to bed at all. Most mornings Emily would wake to find Paige sleeping on the couch. Until the whispers and laughter turned into fighting and then the fighting turned into silence. The two of them drifting around the apartment like ghosts.

It had happened slowly, and yet startling quickly. It had taken months, the path towards their future crumbling gradually beneath their feet. But Emily had been numb to it. So caught up in her grief and anger over her father's death that the pain of losing the love of her life, no pushing love out of her life, hadn't hit her until well after Paige had walked out the door. It left her feeling like it had been whisked away from her in an instant.

She had come to terms with and accepted responsibly for her part in the demise of their relationship. But because of the way things had gone down she felt like there were some things she had left unsaid. She had sworn that she would voice them, if given the chance. She had never really believed she would have one. And now here she was, having been handed a golden opportunity and she found herself uncertain whether bringing it up was the best course of action or whether she should leave it be. She knew it was mostly nerves. That the right thing to do was absolve Paige of the guilt and recriminations she knew the other woman was feeling. That she was just afraid of upsetting the delicate balance of their détente. But knowing that didn't make it any easier to bring up their painful past, even if it would most likely put the spectre of it to rest. Still, she knew she had to try.

"I'm sorry," she said softly into the sleepy silence that had fallen between them.

Paige's grip tightened as she stiffened, her whole body going rigid. "Sorry for what?" she asked, her voice low, her words edged with tension, with fear.

Emily cursed herself for not realizing that by jumping right into things like the way she had Paige probably assumed she meant she was sorry for right now. Or perhaps last night, leading up to their current position.

"Not for this." Emily draped her arm over the one slung around her waist and tugged it more securely around herself, burrowing in. "Never for this."

"So, what then?" Paige sounded wary, and a bit confused.

Not that Emily could blame her. Three sentences in and she was already making a mess of this. It was too late to turn back now though. This was a conversation that was long over due.

"Where do I even start?" she asked, unable to prevent a short, bitter laugh. "For lashing out at you. For shutting down on you. For blaming you for moving on when I couldn't. Take your pick."

She had been a wreck for a long time after her dad died, and even though she had worked through a lot of it, she knew that she would probably never be able to fully articulate everything that she had been thinking and feeling at the time. Her thoughts and emotions such a jumbled mess that she had been unable to differentiate between anger and sadness and helplessness and rage. All she knew was that it had combined to make her unbearable to live with. So much so that Paige, devoted, loyal, loving Paige had walked away because she hadn't been able to take it anymore.

Not that Emily blamed Paige for that in the least. Not anymore. At the time she certainly had, the feeling of betrayal, of being abandoned by the one person who was supposed to stand by her in everything had only added fuel to the fire of her emotional turmoil. But now, now she realized that Paige had done the only thing in her power to save not just Emily, but herself. She realized now that if Paige had stayed Emily would have dragged her down with her. And then they'd both have been lost.

"Em-"

"Don't say it's okay. Because it's not. I was terrible to you-"

"You were hurting."

"So were you."

Paige had loved Wayne too. Paige's relationship with her own father had grown leaps and bounds since those tension filled high school days, the two of them were now closer than ever. But Wayne had been there for her in times when her own father was not, and the two of them had bonded. Emily knew that her father had thought of Paige as a daughter. And she had loved him like a father.

But Emily had barely even acknowledged that. Had brushed aside the pain that she knew her girlfriend must have been feeling in favor of her own.

"I know I didn't handle it well. And I made a lot of mistakes. And I just want you to know that I know that. And I'm sorry."

If she could go back, there were a lot of things about the past she would undo. But she couldn't. She could only apologize. And try to do better.

"Thank you, for saying that," Paige said after a long moment of silence. "I don't think I realized how much I needed to hear that."

Emily nodded. She'd suspected as much. She might have told Paige the other day that she accepted full responsibility for their breakup. And while she had fully meant it, her comment had been glib. As had Paige's acknowledgment. But she wanted the other woman to know that she sincerely meant it.

"I never blamed you," Paige added after another, shorter silence. "Like I was never angry with you or hated you or anything. But I was hurt and confused and...and..."

"Angry?" Emily supplied the word. Even though Paige had just denied ever being so, Emily knew that she had to have been.

"Yeah," Paige breathed out with a sigh.

Emily knew that the guilt of that must have been eating at Paige for a long time. She knew how the other woman thought. Paige would have spent the last few years blaming herself for bailing on her grieving girlfriend and not being able to stick around to make things work. And she would have convinced herself that everyone else thought that about her too. That's why she'd been so afraid to see her mom again. That was the real reason she'd lost touch with their friends.

"Of course you were. And you had every right to be."

Paige didn't say anything, but Emily could tell from the ragged edge to her breathing that she was trying to get a handle on her emotions. They had a lot of ground from their past to cover, but Emily knew that they weren't going to get through it all at once. That was probably enough for one morning. She had said her piece, for now at least. She figured it was time to step out of the past and enjoy the present.

It was hard not to get caught up in the moment, lying in bed with Paige, her arms wrapped securely around her. It didn't take long for the heaviness of their conversation to fade away into quiet enjoyment.

Paige's fingers resumed their idle stroking. Emily hummed softly in contentment, her eyes drifting closed, a pleasant warmth washing over her. Paige pressed her lips to the back of her neck, dragging them slowly, sensuously, across her skin. The movement of her hands growing purposeful as her fingers inched higher and higher.

Emily let out a soft chuckle, when Paige's intentions became clear. The sound morphing into a moan as Paige's hands reached their destination. The pads of her fingers trailing lightly along the curve of her breast in a barely there, fleeting touch that bordered on ticklish. She squirmed lightly at the touch, a shiver coursing down her spine and turned her head, craning her neck in an attempt to meet Paige's lips with her own. The angle was awkward and Paige's firm grip around her didn't allow her much room to maneuver. She felt Paige grin against her neck and instead of loosening her hold tightened her grip, her pulling Emily more firmly against her body as her lips and tongue confined to ply across the sensitive skin just below her ear and her touch grew firmer. The fleeting brushes becoming caressing strokes. The feints and parries becoming deliberate tweaks and tugs.

The shiver down her spine now a slowly spreading fever, heat pooling low in her abdomen and radiating out in waves. Her pulse pounded in her chest, and between her legs. A dull, insistent throbbing. She whined, both in arousal and frustration. Paige chuckled softly against her neck, the vibration reverberating through her.

"Paige," she whined again. She really needed to be able to touch Paige right now. To kiss her and run her hands over her body and feel the smooth softness of her skin beneath her fingers.

Paige pressed a kiss against her shoulder then relented, loosening her grip enough to allow Emily the space to roll over. She shifted onto her back and grinned softly up at Paige.

"Hey." She reached up and tangled her fingers in Paige's hair, still not quite used to the new, shorter locks but definitely liking the grip they gave her as she pulled her head down for a proper good morning kiss. Paige sighed softly against her lips, her hand coming up to cup Emily's face gently. The kiss was slow and sweet in contrast to the heat of just a few seconds before.

It was hard to feel threatened or bogged down by the past in moments like this. The tender way in which Paige touched her, the almost reverent way she kissed her, it spoke volumes. There was no hiding what she was thinking or feeling with a kiss like that. It was Paige laying herself bare in a way that words never could. Emily didn't take that lightly.

Slowly the kiss petered out. After a few soft, lingering pecks Paige shifted to lie beside Emily. Her head came to rest on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"This is nice," she said softly, sounding sleepy once again. Her fingers traced idle patterns along Emily's hip bone. Or at least they seemed idle. A few moments in Emily realized she was making wide, loopy hearts and little infinity symbols. Emily didn't know if Paige realized what she drawing or not, but the action made her smile. A warm, fuzzy feeling tugging at her heart.

She knew that they were still a little bit broken. But they were working on it. They were doing more than just shoring up the damage from their past, they were building a whole new foundation. And while it could be slow and frustrating at times it was moments like this that reassured Emily that it was worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** As most of you know, I've had some technical difficulties as of late. That combined with some changes in my work schedule has made it increasingly difficult to be able to write, which is why I have decided to bring this story to a close. This will be the last chapter.

I've been writing Paily for 5 years now, this story for 2, and this fandom has brought many great things into my life. I've met some wonderful people through this site, and gotten the opportunity to read some amazing stories. PLL, and specifically Paily will always hold a special place in my heart. I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued comments, your insights and yourencouragements over the last few years. It has been an absolute pleasure writing for you.

I hope that you find this chapter to be a satisfying conclusion to the story. Thank you all for everything xoxo- Sam

 **Chapter 19**

In some ways dating Paige as an adult was no different than it had been dating her as a teenager. Friday nights were still date nights. They got dressed up and took turns taking each other out for dinner or a movie, or both. They played footsie under the table and sampled food off the other's plate when she thought she wasn't looking and bickered about who's turn it was to pay, just like they had when they were teens. Just like they still exchanged sly smiles every time their hands brushed as they reached into the popcorn bucket. And Emily pretended to be grossed out or scared by the really gory parts so she had an excuse too bury her head in Paige's shoulder. And Paige pretended to fall for it so she could wrap her arm around Emily's shoulder and pull her close. They still spent Saturday afternoons wandering around town hand in hand, eating ice cream or sipping coffee as they window shopped and talked about their hopes and dreams. And Sunday evenings camped out on Paige's couch with junk food and take out and text books strewn all around them. Their study sessions interspersed with make out sessions that left them both flustered and breathless. They still sent flirty texts between classes or while they were hanging out with their friends.

But for all the ways their relationship remained unchanged, there were also marked differences. Instead of their date nights ending with a lingering kiss under the porch light, the clock on their curfews slowly ticking down the time they had left together, they ended with a lingering kiss before cuddling up together beneath the covers of Paige's bed. Which they could do without one of her parents yelling up the stairs to keep the door open. Emily was free to fall asleep and wake up within the circle of Paige's arms without having to sneak into and out of the house or lie to her mother about her whereabouts. They didn't have to drive to the lookout on the outskirts of town for the opportunity to make out without interruption. Not that they didn't still drive up there sometimes. They spent lazy Sunday mornings together in bed and drank beer on the back porch as the sun went down and stayed up until 2 a.m. watching movies. They didn't have to account for their time or explain themselves to anyone.

It was the best of both worlds, the fluttery excitement of falling in love like they had as teenagers the maturity of an adult relationship. They were old enough now to know what they wanted. There was no drama. No game playing. No back and forth, breaking up and getting back together. It was the two of them, getting to know one another again and building a foundation. Emily wouldn't go so far as to say she was grateful to their separation, but she was willing to admit she could appreciate that it had shown her the importance of taking their relationship seriously. She didn't take a moment of it for granted. Every day she made a conscious effort to be present, to be invested.

That's not to say that things were perfect between them. They fought, over little things, over big things. And they annoyed each other and pissed each other off. But they didn't let that come between them. In only a couple months Emily felt more secure in their relationship than she had in all the years they had been together before. She knew that there were no guarantees but she felt like they'd gotten it right this time.

"You're quiet today."

"Hmm?" Emily glanced up at the sound of Paige's voice, her words not really registering.

"I said, you're quiet today. Youif e been kind of distracted for awhile. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Paige shifted position so she could face Emily, tucking her leg up under her as she leaned against the arm of the couch. Her arm draped along the back of the couch, her hand finding Emily's where it was resting against the cushion in a gesture that was both automatic and unconscious. The two of them were camped out on opposite ends of Paige's couch, doing their respective coursework. Paige grading papers and prepping for her next morning's class, Emily finishing up some reading. The remains on dinner, a collection of Chinese takeout boxes remained on the coffee table amidst a clutter of books, pens, highlighters and an empty bag of peanut butter cups that Emily swore up and down were a study aid even thought they both knew it was just a way to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Emily's attention had been wandering from her textbook, which admittedly wasn't very captivating in the first place. Her thoughts continually returning to how much things had changed between her and Paige in such a short period of time. And how much she was enjoying all the developments.

Emily laced her fingers through Paige's and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Just thinking about how happy you make me," she said, a grin tugging at her lips when Paige, predictably, grinned and ducked her head. A faint blush visible on her cheeks. It never failed to amuse and delight her that even the most simple of compliments could make her bashful, even after all this time.

"You make me really happy too." Paige's words were a low mumble. Yet their meaning was still very clear to Emily, who despite her amusement at Paige's reaction was also moved by the words. She felt a faint flutter in her chest accompanied by the spread of warmth through her body.

"I know it was a hard road getting here," Emily acknowledged. "But I wouldn't trade what we have right now for anything."

"Not anything huh?" Paige's eyebrow went up as she raised her gaze, and her grin turned teasing.

"Well I might throw you over if Beyonce looked my way. But other than that..." She shrugged and offered up a smirk.

"Your obsession with that woman is unhealthy," Paige said with a soft chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't don't the same thing for what's her name, that soccer player you've been fangirling over since forever."

Paige scoffed, but her cheeks grew a deep red and the under Emily's hand grew hot to the touch. "That's not even the point." She waved her hand, dismissing the conversation.

"What is the point then?"

Emily watched in more amusement than concern as Paige suddenly and inexplicably grew twitchy. The fingers within her grasp flexed convulsively. Her gaze flit around the room, directed everywhere but at Emily. Her brow furrowed, and she bit down on her lower lip as her free hand thrust deep into her pocket.

"Well I know you said that you were happy with the way things are now," she said on a shaky breath, "but I've been kind of hoping that we could take the next step."

Emily's breath caught in her throat and her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched Paige pull her hand out of pocket her fingers closed tightly around something.

"...It's a big step. And I know that it's only been a couple months, but I think that we're ready..."

Emily found herself tuning in and out of what Paige was saying, the words intermittently blocked out by the buzzing in her head. Her eyes were fixed firmly on Paige's fingers, watching them slowly unfurl. A part of her wanted to yell no and reach out, clamping Paige's fingers back into place. While another part of her was breathlessly awaiting the completion of the act, and the question.

"...I'd love it of you'd move in with me," Paige finished in a rush, the words slurring together slightly.

Emily struggled to comprehend them as she stared, dumbfounded at the item in Paige's hand.

"That's a key," she said when she'd finally found her voice.

"Yeah. I had an extra one made," Paige said, sounding bemused as she finally looked Emily in the face again. Her eyes widened as she took in Emily's expression, which undoubtedly was one of confusion, and maybe a little bit of fear." Oh my God. You thought I was proposing." She didn't even try to hide her amusement as she burst into laughter.

"It's not that funny." Emily felt her face heat up in a blush and pulled her hand from Paige's. Or least she tried too. The moment she started to tug away, Paige's grip tightened, holding her in place.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh at you. But come on. It's at least a little funny, right?" Paige ducked her head, trying to meet Emily's gaze. Emily dipped her head further, avoiding Paige's eyes, if only to keep her from seeing the smile she could feel tugging at her lips as her embarrassment faded and the humor of the situation began to sink in.

"You should have seen your face." Paige dissolved into laughter once again, and this time Emily couldn't help but join her.

When the bought of laughter passed, Paige's expression turned serious. "I love you Em. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. One day, hopefully, it really will be a ring box I pull out of my pocket. But I think we can both agree we're a long ways off from that."

Emily nodded. For all the strides they had made in their relationship they were still building the foundation. Like Paige, she envisioned them growing old together. But she knew that they weren't there just yet. They'd only been back in each others lives for a few months, dating for even less time than that. They were still getting to know each other as adults and figuring out exactly how they worked together.

"So what do you say?" Paige nodded towards her hand, which was still extended towards Emily. The silver key shining dully in her palm.

Moving in together was a big step. One that would bring about a whole new set of discoveries and challenges as they learned each others routines and adjusted to each others quirks. Like Paige's apparent inability to remember to put cap back on the toothpaste, which drove Emily nuts. And she knew Paige hated it when she left the bed unmade, even though she didn't see the point when she was just going to mess it up again later. All the little habits and annoyances that they had learned to live with in the past they were going to matter again. And while Emily knew it wasn't going to make or break for them, it would be a factor in how well things went over the next couple months. She wasn't afraid of the potential complication though. In fact she relished in it. More, in what it meant. Which was that she and Paige were taking the next step towards the happy ever after they were striving for.

The loved the thought of falling asleep and waking up next to Paige every day, not just on weekends or when she didn't have an early class to get to. Going grocery shopping together and splitting household duties and arguing over who's turn it was to take out the trash or which one of them forgot to add something to the list had never been so appealing. She had imagined herself living in this house the first time she'd laid eyes on it. Paige had gone out of her way to make Emily feel welcome here. The feeling of comfort and belonging had only increased the more time she and Paige spent together here. She couldn't wait to call it home.

Emily reached out and plucked the key from Paige's palm.

"Yeah?" Paige's grin was wide and beaming.

"Yeah." Emily felt her own lips turning up into an answering smile. She felt lightheaded and giddy as she reached for her purse, which rested on the floor by the couch. She had to twist a little to grab it, but once she got a grip on the handle she pulled it onto her lap. Her fingers actually shook a little as she dug around inside it for her keyring. She felt the intensity of Paige's gave on her as she pulled it out and attached the key with a soft yet satisfying snick of metal. She stared down at the newest addition, shiny and unmarred amongst the dull and scratched up car and loft keys for a long moment before placing the keyring back into her purse and tossing it back onto the floor. It felt strange knowing that the next time she returned back to the loft that it would be to lack up her belongings and bring them here. Strange, in the best way possible. This was home now. She and Paige were beginning a whole new chapter, and she couldn't wait to see how it unfolded.

FIN

Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
